No soy ella
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Nessie, nadie podra salvarte de ti misma cuando las aristas de la realidad te toquen." El pasado es algo que nos persigue toda la vida, buscalo sin embargo, es mas doloroso de lo que aparenta. Nessie/Jacob
1. Prologo

Todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, no quiero ni consigo ningun tipo de beneficio de esto, sacando obviamente, el hecho de divertirme un rato escribiendo.

SPOILER "Breaking Dawn", leer bajo propio riesgo.

* * *

**No soy ella**

Es difícil de saber desde cuando siento esto, tal vez si fuerzo un poco mi memoria podría encontrar el momento justo en el cual el raciocinio fue cercenado por un montón de sentimientos inconclusos y confusos.

Se que no aparento la edad que tengo realmente, pero no por ello es justo que aun me traten como a una niña.

No es que no me guste ser mimada, pero la exageración de la cual soy victima (sobre todo de mi padre) causa ahogos que de vez en cuando son insoportables.

Sin embargo, aún en medio de esta reunión poco común (para los demás) mis ojos no pueden apartarse de las llamas de una calida hoguera, que arde en medio del grupo. Siento una pequeña molestia, como si alguien estuviese observándome más allá de lo habitual; mi mente se cierra repentinamente. Miro a mi padre desde el otro lado del fuego y frunzo el ceño.

Detesto que intente meterse en mi cabeza, por más que le he dicho miles de veces que no lo hiciera.

El hace una pequeña mueca, supongo que un intento de disculpa. Sus ojos reflejan por un momento el mismo fuego y se que si sigo con esta misma cara no tardara mucho en estar a mi lado y preguntarme si algo pasa.

Suspiró tenuemente y me levanto.

Lo mejor será escabullirme lo antes posible.

Mis pasos no me llevan muy lejos, o eso es lo que creo hasta que me doy cuenta que una gran y oscura masa oceánica se abre frente a mí entre las rocas grisáceas del lugar.

Desciendo un par de metros, no soy de arriesgarme, por que si bien mis lastimaduras sanan más rápido que un humano normal, las heridas duelen y lamentablemente para mí, aparte de heredar la condición humana de mi madre también se me pasó tu torpeza.

Una clara muestra es la bandita que tengo en mi rodilla izquierda. Esta tarde me lleve puesta la mesa ratona preferida de tía Alice y el aullido que solté, seguido de improperios para el pobre objeto asustaron hasta mi abuelo que se encontraba trabajando en el estudio.

Un grito de molestia desvió mi mirada, a lo lejos entre los arboles la luz de las llaman intentaban colarse con poco éxito.

.- ¡No te acerques, apestas!- después de esta exclamación una seguidillas de risas llenaron el ambiente.

Hasta hace poco nunca se me había dado por preguntarme el por que dos clanes como mi familia y los hombres lobos pudieran estar juntos. No es que fuese una ignorante en el tema, había leído, me instruí de alguna forma, pero estaba segura de que algo se me escapaba. Ese **algo** era la llave de todo.

Y por más que preguntaba ni mi padre ni mi madre parecían muy convencidos de contarme. Su manía de pensar que aún soy una niña indefensa es bastante latosa, sobre todo el hecho de que consideren que aun no soy lo suficientemente madura como para procesar lo que fuese que ocurrió.

Por que a pesar de que no me lo digan, se que hay algo oculto en todo esto. Algo que va más allá de lo que cualquier ser se pudiese imaginar.

Me entristece, por que negarlo, pero me pone peor que Jacob se rehusé a contármelo. Al parecer hizo algún tipo de pacto con mis padres por que me da las mismas respuestas vacías.

Se supone que es mi amigo, siempre creí que si debía preguntarle a alguien sobre algo, él seria el primero en abrirme los ojos hacía verdades, mundos y realidades de los cuales yo no estoy al tanto pero que percibo.

Y debe ser por ello que no puedo disfrutar de esta fiesta, no puedo sonreír hipócritamente, no esta en mi hacerlo.

Su negativa la noche de ayer me puso los pelos de puntas, mas de lo normal. Si bien la adolescencia es un camino por el cual estoy transitando desde hace tres años, no puedo aun con mis hormonas.

Supongo que nunca podre hasta que salga de la misma.

Una vez escuche a mis padres hablar sobre el tema, riéndose al recordar como eran ellos cuando eran humanos y jóvenes. Por lo menos de lo poco que recordaban.

Otro ruido, pero más cercano vuelve a sacarme de mis pensamientos. No necesito girarme. Ese aroma particular y el paso firme me dan la certeza de quien es.

.- ¿Aún sigues enojada, Nessie?- no respondo enseguida, no deseo hacerlo. Mi molestia por su negativa anterior da rienda suelta a mis cambios de humor y deseo torturarlo como él hace conmigo.

.- No sé de que hablas.- contesto por fin haciéndome la desentendida.

Llega a mi lado y no lo miró pero de costumbre, se que mi cabeza apenas si llega a sus hombros, ni siquiera eso, creo que mi altura apenas me permite permanecer a unas tristes dos cabezas de distancia de su altura.

.- ¿No?- su voz esta cargada de burla, pero no de la mala. Se que solo desea sacarme una sonrisa y yo, en un intento vano doy vuelva mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto para que no vea mis labios moverse, haciendo aparecer una expresión alegre.- Ayer parecías muy enojada cuando no quise…

.- Si viniste solo a darme mas excusas no las necesito, bastante tengo con las de mis padres.- corto. Mi expresión vuelve a endurecerse.

Como dije, el que no puede controlar mis estados de ánimos y el hecho de que aun no me quisiesen contar lo que ocurrió antes de que yo naciera, me estaba poniendo mas que histérica.

Cosa nueva en mi, por que de lo que estoy segura es que de rebelde tenia lo que mi padre de despreocupado.

.- Ellos piensan que no es el momento todavía.- comenta. Levanto mi vista y lo encuentro observándome desde su altura. Su cabello se mece un poco con la tenue briza y me distraigo por un momento.

Demonios.

.- Ni aunque tenga novecientos años va a ser el momento.- bufo sincera.

.- Vamos, no es tanto, además…- sonríe.- tienes toda la eternidad para escucharlos. ¿Qué apuro hay?

.- ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad por algo?- retruco sintiendo como sus excusas, aunque pobres, estaban logrando quitarme el amargo sabor.- No lo niegues…- agregue al ver que estaba por hacerlo.

Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

.- Si, pero no viene al asunto. Vamos, Nessi, no seas así.- se que vendrá ahora, me tomara del brazo amablemente y me obligara a ir con él a la fiesta pero yo mas rápida, procuro alejarme aunque con tan mala puntería que piso mal y en esa pequeña inclinación pierdo el equilibrio y me voy del pompas al suelo.

Silencio.

- Ya ves, tu mal humor te vuelve mas torpe.- bromea.

.- No, es el hecho de que quieras obligarme a volver allá cuando no quiero.- me ayuda a levantarme pero no aparta su mirada, sus ojos toman una profundidad más importante cada vez que los veo. Siempre ha pasado. Como si él también tuviese sus secretos. Como si quisiera contarme algo a gritos pero no pudiera.

Jacob siempre ha sido un hermano mayor para mí, aunque tenga la edad como para ser mi tío o hasta mi padre. Y sé perfectamente que mis sentimientos hacia él han evolucionado en diferentes grados, pero ahora, con diecisiete años, no tengo ni la menor idea de que connotación tienen los mismos.

El terreno es inestable en todos los sentidos y que él también juegue a los secretitos con mis padres no me ayuda mucho.

Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo, aunque mi paciencia fluctúe a gana.

Suspiro y alzo mi rostro hacia el cielo. A lo lejos, las estrellas acompañan a la luna, grande y llena en un plano completamente despejado de nubes.

Sé que quiero saber, sin embargo, una voz dentro de mi grita a lo lejos que es mejor quedarse en la ignorancia en algunas cosas.

Ignorarla será lo mejor, tengo demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar.

* * *

¡Hola! Por fin me animo con esta serie, la verdad es que mucho no me habia inspirado, pero esta pareja llama mucho mi atención. Aun no se si van a ser un par de drabbles o capitulos largos.

Espero que les guste y si desean hacermelo saber, ya saben, Mr Go es el encargado de ello.

¡Beshos a todos!

Grisel

* * *


	2. Curiosidad

**Capítulo I**

Quédate ahí, quietecita…no, no te muevas. Así.

¡QUE NO TE MUEVAS!

Bien.

Ahora coloco mi mano aquí, y mi otra manita sostiene, de esta manera…

¡No!

**¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!**

¡Demonios!

.- ¿Está todo bien?- escucho desde abajo. Entre todos los libros y un par de papeles de la preparatoria exclamo con toda la dignidad que puede llegar a quedarme:

.- ¡SI!

Sé que si respondo nadie vendrá a ver qué ocurre, a menos que tire de nuevo otra pila de libros. Papá aprendió a darme espacio para poder resolver los problemas que se presenten, pero su paciencia llega hasta el dos.

Por consecuente, si hago otro ruido estruendoso, su alarma se encenderá y es capaz de llevarme con el abuelo nomas para que compruebe que no es nada serio. Es un poco exagerado, lo sé, pero es mi padre y no puedo pedirle más por ahora. Se preocupa demasiado por mi torpeza e inexistente sentido del equilibrio.

Suspiro.

Miro la pila de libros que yacen en mis piernas y falda.

Jo, y yo que los tenía tan bien desacomodados. Ahora tendré que ponerme a "ordenar".

Bien: historia, matemáticas, ciencias…momento. Creo que tenía tarea de esto, pero no me acuerdo si la hice.

Por ahí está bajo el montón de apuntes de geografía, pero están muy lejos, sobre la cómoda y yo aun estoy con cinco kilos de más encima. Quien hoce decir que los libros de literatura no son pesados que pruebe con cinco de ellos encima suyo.

Uh, un moretón.

Maldigo ser tan blanca. Cuando estoy en la playa con mis conocidos me pongo como camarón enseguida, pero me pelo al instante. Esa es una de las razones por las que envidio a Jacob, la otra es que él alcanza los estantes altos del mercado. Cuando voy sola tengo que apañármelas para poder conseguir el último tarro de mermelada de cereza, aunque no me va muy bien que digamos.

Mis ojos se desvían al escritorio finamente tallado, regalo de cumpleaños de mi tío Emmett. En el descansa un bonito portarretratos plateado, un momento plasmado hace siete años. Justo el mismo año en que deje de crecer tan rápidamente.

Mi abuelo aun no encuentra la razón de por qué el paso de tiempo sobre mi cuerpo tomó un curso de humano normal (hasta más lento se podría decir) desde los diez, aunque tampoco tiene mucho en lo que consultar, si bien los nacimientos entre humanos y vampiros no son nada sorprendente, no hay muchos de los mismos en la historia en general.

Sólo una tal Malen en el siglo XV, nacida en Venecia y un joven llamado Lude en Portugal, dos siglos después. De ellos hay registros pero muy pobres al mismo tiempo.

Salgo de mi prisión en el suelo y me levanto, camino a paso lento salteando un par de obstáculos como revistas, un reproductor de música y mis peluches almohadas. Cuando llego al escritorio agarro tranquilamente la fotografía.

Sonrío inconscientemente, ese día, mi cumpleaños fue muy divertido. Una gran fiesta organizada por tía Alice a la cual asistieron mi familia y algunos hombres lobo.

Un grupo disparejo pero alegre.

Y a pesar de que todos ellos resultaban exóticamente y arrebatadoramente apuestos, una figura resaltaba en la misma, como si no debiera estar ahí. O como un pequeño detalle que sobresaltaba, pero no por algo grato.

Yo.

Soy mitad vampiro, bebo sangre de animal cuando necesito, pero la mayoría del tiempo como alimentos humanos. Mi abuela Esme es la encargada de cocinarme, aunque le ha costado lo suyo, la comida común no les agrada mucho, y el aroma es sumamente desagradable si no se está acostumbrado, me comento. Pero se las ingenió para no pasar tan mal rato y ahora adora hacerme cosas.

Cómo iba diciendo, mi cabello castaño oscuro, algo enmarañado y mis ojos a tono, no son nada especiales, no por lo menos entre tanta escultura.

Los vampiros por su lado, resaltan por su fineza, delicadeza, estilo y porte. Los hombres lobos por su musculatura y sus sonrisas brillantes y solazadas. Aunque debe admitir, por más que no estén comparados en hermosura con mis familiares, tanto Jacob como Seth llegan arrancar unos cuantos suspiros. De las pocas personas con las que he entablado confianza y hasta un estilo de amistad y que han pasado por aquí, más de la mitad me ha preguntando por esta imagen y por ellos.

Y ahora vuelve a saltarme la duda, la complicidad de la imagen trasmite años de confianza, de esa que solo se construye a través de los años, con esfuerzo y paciencia. Con luchas y pruebas.

Ninguno de los bandos ha de llevarse tan bien solo porque si.

Tengo una vaga idea, una pelea hace muchísimos años, sucesos que cambiaron el comportamiento de ambos grupos.

Cuando mamá todavía era humana, vulnerable.

Pensar en mi madre de esa forma me desconcierta un poco, es cómo dar por hecho que el fuego hubiese sido frio en algún momento. Lo inimaginable vuelto realidad.

Veo imágenes suyas, plasmadas en un álbum viejo del abuelo Charlie. Su sonrisa, tan diferente y tan igual al mismo tiempo.

Una belleza escondida tras la simpleza humanizada.

Porque mamá era bonita, a su manera. Con su timidez llena de fastidio al verse sorprendida por una cámara. Su rostro envuelto en rojos tonos y la vista desviada en un punto desconocido.

Tiempos olvidados tal vez, o no tan presentes. Porque si hay algo de lo cual un vampiro no debe preocuparse es por el paso del tiempo.

Al ser la eternidad parte de nuestra realidad cotidiana, los recuerdos, buenos momentos, instantes, pueden repetirse cuantas veces se desee, total, el tiempo no es más que una suave briza que pasa por nuestro lado, sin siquiera tocarnos.

Estamos fuera de la línea temporal.

Aunque yo me siento fuera de muchísimas cosas más.

El silencio de mis padres sigue aun impenetrable. Una cortina de misterios nubla mi curiosidad y no deja de carcomerme la conciencia el pensamiento de que llegare a ese pasado de cualquier forma.

Ahora el problema sería encontrar la manera.

Ellos no abrirán la boca, mis tíos en el mismo plan, mis conocidos lobunos ni hablar.

¿Cuál será la mejor manera de…?

La respuesta estaba por escapar de mis labios cuando tocaron a la puerta. Di el aviso de adelante, algo aturdida, en otro mundo por haber encontrado la solución a mi problema. No pude contener una sonrisa medio atontada de la cual mi madre sospecha visiblemente.

.- Nessie, la abuela te está llamando desde hace diez minutos.- pestañeo un par de veces.

No es raro que me quede en la luna de Valencia y que no escuche nada, no es la primera vez que me pasa.

.- Oh.- contesto.- ¿Es muy importante?- se mueve sinuosamente, entre mi lindo desastre, deteniéndose por un momento en los libros esparcidos junto a variados apuntes, de seguro está sacando sus propias conclusiones de cuál fue el causante del ruido de hace rato.

.- Es que compró un horno eléctrico nuevo y quieren saber tu opinión sobre unos pastelitos que acaba hacer.-

Sonrío de lado, Esme ya me dio el título de conejillo de indias para su nuevo pseudo pasatiempo. Acomodo el porta retratos en la pulida superficie y camino a la salida en donde mamá espera.

No sé si será algo precipitado de mi parte o si tendría que pensarlo más, pero para mi mala suerte, mi impulsividad, adquirida al descontrol de hormonas, hacen que mi boca ya este emitiendo sonidos antes de que mi cerebro termine de procesar todo.

.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- mamá gira con gracia su cuello, y sus ojos destellan algo parecido a la intriga. Asiente levemente, mojo mis labios antes de largar un firme pero tenue.- Estuve pensando y como hace dos veranos que no he podido ir a visitar al abuelo, creo que irme a pasar un tiempo con él sería la mejor manera de compensar mi falta.

Su cara no denota expresión o cambio alguno.

.- No es de ti dar vueltas.- dice luego de unos segundos.

Me asusta el grado en el que me conoce, aunque estoy segura de que pasa con todas las madres e hijas.

.- ¿Puedo ir a vivir con el abuelo Charlie este semestre?- sus ojos se abren lentamente, sorprendida.

La mejor manera de conocer las cosas es comenzar desde el principio, donde todo inició: En Forks.

Continuara

* * *

¡Hola! Me alegra saber que les gusto el primer capitulo, agradezco mucho su apoyo ya que no estaba convecida de meterme en este fandom.

Lamento si el cap se hace corto, pero como dije, aun no tengo muy en claro si seran drabbles o capitulos largos, pueden ser una mezcla de ambos, todo depende del tiempo que tenga.

Nuevamente, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que esten bien.

¡Hasta la proxima!

Grisel

Saludos especiales a: Anyra-Luna, crisalide, lizzie, Aradia Gaunt, shinawa.

* * *


	3. Conversaciones

**Capítulo III  
**

Una vez más llaman a la puerta. La sexta vez en esta hora.

No pienso abrirles.

No es que me guste andar de caprichosa, ni mucho menos. Pero su excusa de que mi abuelo no está como para andar "cuidándome" no es ni grata ni real. En primera no necesito que él ni nadie me ande cuidando. Y en segundo…no quiero que me sigan como si fuese una chiquilla y me traten de inocente. ¡Demonios! soy mitad vampiro, tendrían que preocuparse más por qué no me entrasen los genes naturales de mi raza y me dieran antojos de comerme a la gente.

Si me dijesen: no te dejamos ir porque no estamos seguros de que sea prudente para los demás, se los puedo creer, hasta me daría algo de vergüenza seguir insistiendo. Pero soltarme un: No te dejamos ir por que aun no puedes valerte por ti misma (cosa que contradije al instante) es más que pobre.

Ya, aun no puedo ir de caza sola. La última vez que lo intente me rompí la nariz por estamparme a gran velocidad contra un árbol.

NO FUE MI CULPA.

El árbol se apareció de la nada y yo que le daba más importancia al oso para que no se escapara, pues…

Aunque también creo que jugó en contra el hecho de que no quisiera matar al animal. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero aun siendo vampiro no me gusta matar animales para poder alimentarme, así que me traen la sangre para ahorrarme el trauma.

Cuando tenía siete años y me llevaron por primera vez a verlos cazar, llore tres días seguidos por la angustia que me había causado ver a esos animalitos muertos. Creo que tampoco ayudó el pequeño detalle que para esa época miraba muchas películas de Disney y la connotación humana que les deban a los leones, elefantes, bambis o lo que sea no terminaba de cerrarme.

Pero ya, no es excusa. Ellos pueden traerme la sangre si tanto les preocupa, cómo si les incomodara en algo desviarse del camino unos cien kilómetros.

No estamos muy lejos del pueblo de mi abuelo, por alguna razón nos hemos quedado a vivir en los alrededores durante todos estos años.

Antes mis padres podían decir que éramos una familia, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no se pudo usar más esa verdad. Ahora paso, generalmente como la hermana menor de los Cullen o algo así.

Hermana de mis tíos y de mis padres e hija de mis abuelos.

Esto es digno de llevarlo a un psicólogo.

El teléfono suena, lo miro sin ganas pero lo atiendo sin siquiera fijarme en el numero.

.- ¿Diga?

.- _Se te está haciendo costumbre darle lata a tus padres. Que no respiren no significa que no puedan tener infartos_.-

.- Jacob, naturalmente eso es imposible, mis padres no respiran ni tampoco tienen infartos porque directamente sus corazones ya no funcionan.-

.- _Si lo ponemos de esa forma sí, pero bien que le salen canas cada vez que se te ocurre algo. Creo notar una arruguita en la frente de Edward.-_

.- Esa arruguita como le quieres llamar, no es más que su cara de preocupación, la misma que se esmera por sacar todo el tiempo.-

Silencio seguido de una pequeña carcajada.

.- _Ya, no puedo contigo, no sin estar cara a cara_.-

.- Supongo.- me tiro sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo.-Debieron irte con el chisme.

.- _Si_.- se escucha un golpe seco. Reconozco ese sonido.

.- ¿Sigues sin arreglar bien la puerta de esa alacena?

.- _No tengo tiempo o ganas.- _contesta. – _de todas formas, volviendo al tema…-_

.- No sé lo que ocurre, pero no te gastes en darme un discurso de por qué no debo ir con mi abuelo.

.- _¿Tan mal te está yendo en tu colegio para que quieras irte a uno nuevo?_

.- Sabes perfectamente que no es eso, les he tomado cariño a mis compañeros pero me gustan las cosas nuevas, y si puedo pasar un tiempo con Charlie mientras lo hago mejor.-

.- _Nessie, Forks es muy tranquilo. Y eres como tu madre, llamaras la atención enseguida por ser la nueva_.-

.- ¿Y que tiene de malo? Ya me está cansando tener que actuar como la hermana de mi propio papá.- Silencio. Me muerdo el labio, sabiendo perfectamente que Jacob del otro lado debía estar formulando algo para contradecir lo que acababa de exponer.

.- _¿No podías elegir otro pueblo para comenzar a ser libre?_

.- No, Forks me gusta, es tranquilo y está mi abuelo ¿Qué más pueden pedir? No me estoy yendo a Las Vegas para convertirme en bailarina exótica.

.- _Nessie, no podrías hacer eso.-_

.- Si lo sé, papá vendría a buscarme y le rompería el cuello a todo aquel que se atreviera a pensar en mí en forma indecorosa.-

.- _No me refería sólo a eso, aunque yo también les rompería el cuello.- _se aclara la garganta cómo si se hubiese atragantado con alguna bebida.- _No puedes estar en zapatillas comunes, ¿Cómo piensas que podrías estar más de cinco segundos sobre esos zancos filosos?_

.- Jacob…- suspiro.- ¿Para qué están los caños entonces?

.- _Buen punto_.-

La conversación es de lo más banal que hay, no lo negare, pero la tensión que tenía en mis hombros y sobre todo en mi rostro se ha ido. No es novedad que escucharle sea tranquilizador para mi. Generalmente, cuando era más pequeña, mamá lo llamaba cuando me ponía berrinchuda por algo. No eran muchas las ocasiones por dos motivos muy certeros: No era una niña caprichosa, y dos, Jacob no suele pasar mucho tiempo fuera de esta casa.

Vive más con nosotros que en su domicilio.

.- _¿Me estas escuchando?_

.- ¿Mmm? No, creo que no.- admito y me rasco la cabeza. Escucho que ríe por lo bajo, sabía que contestaría eso, me conoce demasiado.- De todas formas, aun me queda saber lo que dice el abuelo.

.- _Sabes perfectamente que él estará más que contento_.-

.- ¿Entonces por que te niegas a hacerlo feliz? – contraataco.

.- _No es eso_.- se queda mudo por unos momentos, de seguro por el gran pedazo de sándwich que se metió en la boca. Tiene esa manía de comer y masticar cerca del auricular.- _Es que…_-

.- ¿No me quieres cerca? – le interrumpo. Es una pregunta que me salió del alma, lo juro. Y como ando con la tendencia de largar todo sin pensarlo me fue medio difícil frenar la pregunta.

Escucho como se atraganta y que el movimiento brusco que le causaron los espasmos por poco hacen que el plato en donde estaba comiendo se estrelle contra el piso.

Sé que para estar del otro lado de la línea es demasiado detallado lo que digo, pero es una idea en general. A mi me ha pasado estar hablando con alguien y que de repente me suelten una bomba de las grandes. Dos vasos se han desecho en el piso por eso, y uno de ellos con jugo ha arruinado una de mis remeras favoritas.

Además, es sacar cuentas: se atraganto, tosió, el plato en su mano se cayó y él suelta maldiciones. Vamos, que no es tan difícil de averiguar que ahora se esta quitando rodajas de tomate de sus piernas.

Le pasa por comer en el sillón, ya se lo dije un montón de veces.

Uf.

Sonara estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo.

.- ¿Estas bien?- tarda un poco en contestar, se ve que esta tomando algo para despejar la garganta.

.- _Nessie_- cierro los ojos. Me esta entrando sueño.- _No quiero que pienses cosas que no son, claro que te quiero cerca, pero no de esta forma. Ir contra los deseos de tus padres ahora, únicamente…_-

.- No puedo creerlo, te pones de lado de ellos.-

Silencio.

.- _No es así. Sabes que…-_

.- Lo único que sé en este momento es que mi padre nuevamente esta del otro lado de la puerta dándome lata para que le abra y que tú no me dices nada en concreto.

.- _Nessie.-_

.- Hasta mañana, Jacob.- no le doy tiempo a despedirse ni nada, en el mismo momento en el que corto la perilla de mi puerta gira y papá entra por ella.

Se queda observando mi lindo desastre, que dicho sea de paso, no he tenido tiempo de arreglar.

Camina hacia mí con su típica postura, derrochando elegancia y distinción sin proponérselo.

¿Por qué no pude heredar algo de eso? Lo mas cerca que estuve de parecer elegante fueron cinco minutos en una fiesta el año pasado cuando una compañera de curso me invitó a su cumpleaños. Esos cinco minutos fueron perfectos. Estaba bien arreglada, amable y sonriente.

La mande al diablo cuando abrí la boca y fue para decir: ay, me caigo. El cual se escuchó a medias y distorsionado por que estaba comiendo un lindo pedazo de pastel.

.- ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta y me doy cuenta que ya esta sentado en mi cama.

.- ¿Tengo opción?

.- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- le miro y sé lo que intentara hacer a continuación. Hay veces que no me incomoda, pero cuando tengo la mente tan confundida detesto que se abra paso en ella.

.- Papá.- le llamo la atención.

.- Solo quiero saber que ocurre. Hace semanas que te comportas de manera extraña..-

.- Eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi cabeza.- objeto molesta. Me siento lentamente.- Además, no ocurre nada fuera de lo normal.

.- No puedes engañarnos con eso, y lo sabes. Tu madre está preocupada.-

No siento culpa. Bah, miento, tal vez un poco. Pero mas culpa deberían sentir ellos por no querer contarme sobre el pasado. No tienen derecho a no dejarme saber y mucho menos a impedirme indagar por mi cuenta.

Presiento que esta conversación será larga.

¿Servirá de algo decirle que mañana tengo examen y que aún no estudie nada?

Continuara

* * *

Volvi, mas rapido de lo que pensaba. Como ando corta de tiempo en la semana, lo unico que estan saliendo son capitulos cortos. Qui.

Agradezco muchisimo el apoyo que me estan brindando.

Nos vemos la proxima!

¡Cuidanse!

Grisel

Miles de Edward chibis con carita de "yo no fui" a: crisalide,RociRadcliffe,Eris Malfoy, Anyra-Luna, Leah-721, tsukiyono tanuki, Aradia Gaunt, Ly Malfoy.

P.D: me alegra ver lectores conocidos XD.


	4. Cruda Realidad

**Capítulo III**

El sonido atenuado pero arrastrado de mis pantuflas resuena en el pasillo solitario. Algunas luces del día pasan por las ventanas dándome una vista mejor de aquel pulcro lugar.

Suspiro aliviada, es de mañana y casi todos mis familiares se fueron de caza. Dándome ese pequeño momento de soledad y tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Mis manos, se apoyaron en la pesada puerta del final del corredor, y empujando levemente logre abrirme paso en aquel hermoso y majestuoso despacho. Mi abuelo Carlisle tiene un gusto excelente, es más que obvio. Nada fuera de su lugar, todo colocado de una forma armoniosa y segura.

Una descripción de su mismo temperamento.

Me encantaba entrar allí, contaba con su permiso, además de que su mismo despacho sirviera como la biblioteca de la casa. Las estanterías, armadas como si fuesen una parte más de la pared, se extienden desde el comienzo de la puerta, viéndose interrumpidas por los tres ventanales que dan vista a los jardines.

Esta semana había sido un caos, no pude evitar tener un par de conversaciones con mis padres que rayaban con peleas.

Mis continuos "Porqué" no dejaban de fastidiarlos.

Pero de ninguna manera me daría por vencida. Ya hable con mi abuelo Charlie sobre el asunto, lo note algo confundido al principio. Sé que no es de agarrar las cosas de buenas a primeras, pero por alguna razón los años lo están haciendo más observador por lo cual me pregunto si pasaba algo malo con papá y mamá.

¿Qué iba a responderle? Que yo era una curiosa y que mis padres deseaban mantenerme en una burbuja.

Ninguna de las dos excusas es razonable y tampoco deseaba atosigarlo. Tengo entendido que si bien sabe de mi condición especial y en la de mi familia, no está del todo informado.

Las yemas de mis dedos recorren las ásperas superficies de los libros de medicina de abuelo. Inmediatamente encuentro la sección que busco. Una bonita fotografía se cruza en mi camino. Esme adornó un espacio especial, digno de su toque sutil y femenino. Sabiendo que el abuelo vería ese detalle cada vez que buscara en sus libros de consulta.

Ambos, se abrazaban en la imagen, con felicidad infinita y en el medio estaba yo. Mi cabello era diferente en ese entonces, antes de que se me cruzara esa apuesta con mis amigos y terminara por esconder ese tono rojizo.

Los rulos de mi cabello, ahora eran simples ondulaciones siendo un efímero recuerdo de esos bucles bien formados.

Mamá por poco y puso el grito en el cielo al verme teñida de castaña oscura, tía Alice movió su cabeza con desaprobación, pero era obvio que ya se lo venia venir. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ya hace varios años que espanto a mis padres con mis locuras.

A Jacob tanto no le importó, dijo que me quedaba bien y paso a otro tema en seguida. No estoy segura, pero podría afirmar que si me pusiera un disfraz de rana él seguiría pensando lo mismo. Y eso que me ha visto en mis peores fachas.

La peor fue cuando invite a dos amigas a dormir, rápidamente remplazamos nuestro objetivo (estudiar para un examen de biología) por hablar de tonterías y criticar la mala música que estaban vendiendo últimamente. Lo único que recuerdo, después de una noche llena de risas y bromas, fue despertarme al abrir la puerta de entrada con los pelos enredados en ruleros y un pedazo de pizza incrustado en mi cara.

Esa noche me había olvidado completamente que mi familia se había ido de cacería, dejándome un espacio a solas con mis amigas sin interrupciones, por consecuente, me tuve que apresurar a abrir la puerta.

Para que, Jacob se rió de mi nuevo estilo durante dos semanas.

Unos pequeños rayos de sol, seguramente abriéndose paso entre las grises pero persistentes nubes, se reflejaron en el vidrio del escritorio dándome directo en los ojos y haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

No tenia bases suficientes para este sentimiento de desosiego que me embargaba cada vez que quería saber del pasado. Tengo leves recuerdos de cuando era pequeña. Nombres, rostros que me son familiares pero que no recuerdo haber visto de grande. Pero sobre todo, una angustia aplastante cada vez que tengo ese sueño.

No es ni especial, ni recurrente. Se presenta en diferentes formas, pero siempre con el mismo desenlace: El rostro de mamá diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, en tono de despedida determinante.

Nada de esto lo hable con mis padres, no deseo preocuparlos con mis sueños locos y que pueden ser producto de mi curiosidad llevada al límite haciéndome imaginar situaciones que nunca existieron.

El único que lo sabe y al cual me anime a contárselo es al señor Johnson. Un anciano muy simpático que vivía a dos pueblos de aquí. No es que fuese especial, ni que tuviera súper poderes como mi familia. Era uno de los pocos humanos con los cuales se me permitía tener contacto constante además de mis amigos. Lo mejor para los Cullen es pasar desapercibidos y cuanto menos contacto tuviésemos con el mundo exterior mejor.

Lo conocí al tener once años y con poco…

El teléfono suena, mis ojos lo buscan en forma automática. Sonrió al encontrarlo y al comprobar el número. Se ve que es cierto que uno llama a las personas con el pensamiento.

.- ¡Buenos días!- Saludo alegremente esperando escuchar su ronca, madura pero tibia voz.

.- ¿Con la residencia de los Cullen?

.- Eh si.- contesto algo perdida. Siento una pequeña punzada de preocupación, estoy más que segura, ese era su número.- ¿Quién habla?

.- Buenos días, lamento si importuno, pero desearía hablar con ¿Renn..esme?- se traba al pronunciarlo, no todas las personas tiene facilidad para poder decir semejante nombre complicado. Se lo he reclamado a mi padre en varias ocasiones.

.-Ella habla.-

Escucho que del otro lado se aclara la voz como si estuviese por decirme algo que no lograba salir de su propia boca, tal vez por el temor de hacerlo más real.

.- Habla Loreen.- intento recordar el nombre, mis recuerdos se remontan e los archivos olvidados de mi memoria y justo en el momento en que lo identifico, la voz vuelve a sonar interpretando mi silencio.- Soy la hija de Alfred.

.- Si, recuerdo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

.- La verdad es que no muy bien.- se escucha a un pequeño niño quejarse. Tengo entendido por lo que me contó el señor Johnson, que acaba de ser abuelo por tercera vez, ese debe ser su ultimo nieto.- Mi padre está en el hospital.

Mis piernas se aflojaron y por un momento me tembló en labio por la angustia.

.- Pero, anteayer fui a visitarlo y estaba en perfectas condiciones. ¿Qué ocurrió?

.- Su cuerpo está viejo y se ve que las medicinas para la presión no están haciendo el mismo efecto que antes.- suspire.

.- Comprendo. ¿En qué hospital esta?- mientras ella me dictaba la dirección y cómo llegar, no pude más que darme cuenta cuanto necesitaba a mis padres en ese momento. Me había apegado tanto al señor Johnson sin darme cuenta y recién ahora podía comprobar las palabras de mi tía Alice cuando me explicaba que entablar muchas relaciones con las personas también tenía sus consecuencias. Sobre todo para seres como nosotros, que veremos a un montón de personas pasar por la historia y que de una forma u otra deberemos despedirnos.

Ese pensamiento apenas si me dejo despedirme de Loreen. Nunca en mis años de vida le di importancia a esto. La gente que conocía, que no era como yo, en unos años ya no estaría conmigo.

Una cosa era mudarse, irse a vivir a otras ciudades, pero con la certeza de que aquellos con los que me había encariñado seguirían allí cuando volviera o que por lo menos estriamos en contacto.

La muerte no era parte de mi vida, de mi existencia, así que era algo con lo cual no estaba muy familiarizada.

Me pare cómo pude, con mis piernas aun cómo gelatina. Trague una gran bocanada de aire para impedir que unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparan.

No podía ser tan tonta de ponerme así. Ni que me hubiesen dicho que estaba muerto. Simplemente estaba internado y en poco saldría, él siempre tuvo una salud de acero, a pesar de todo lo que atacaba su cuerpo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mis pasos resonaron en el pórtico de la casa e instantáneamente papá abrió la puerta, no pude definir su expresión, no estaba para andar adivinando su humor exacto. Detrás de él, mamá en pose preocupada y el resto de la familia estaba cómodamente sentada tomando algo de café.

Jacob, en frente de mi tío Emmett se paró al instante de verme.

.- ¿En dónde estabas?- mire mis pies, era lo único que podía ver con la posición de mi cabeza, no quería que me vieran. Había visto mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor del automóvil del esposo de Loreen y no era para nada algo que deseara mostrarle a nadie. Quise pasar escaleras arriba sin mediar palabras pero tío Jasper se interpuso y sentí una oleada de alivio, por lo visto el percibió mi estado anímico.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió, Nessie?- pregunta, frenando el cuestionario que mamá estaba por lanzarme.

Sé que de alguna forma tienen razón, estoy con la misma ropa desde hace dos días, propiamente dicho apesto a hospital y a lluvia mal secada.

.- No..- trago dificultosamente al ver que mi boca se siente más pastosa de lo que creía. Vomite hace dos horas así que creo se debe en parte a eso.

Jacob se acerca preocupado. Toda pasividad que pudiese haber tenido por las visiones de mi tía desaparecieron al verme.

.- No…quiero hablar de ello. – nuevamente me cuesta hablar. Noto las miradas de todos sobre mí, dándose cuenta después de la primera impresión de alivio al verme sana y salva por sus propios ojos de que mi aspecto es más que deplorable.

.- Hija- mi padre intenta acercarse pero Alice se adelanta. Es la única con valor para tocarme.

El cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo rápidamente, dejó que mi cabeza pudiese esconderse en su hombro y ahí no fui capaz de sostenerme más por mis propios medios y cedí ante el peso de mi cuerpo.

Todo lo que pude escuchar entre el ruido de pensamientos de mi cabeza, fue: todo va a estar bien.

Y de alguna manera, quise creerle con todo mi ser, tanto que me dolió el solo anhelarlo.

* * *

Buenas, ando a las apuradas, se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo. Les dejo el cap, espero que les guste.

Beshos y un calendario hot de Edward (autorizado y testeado por Bella) a: Aradia Gaunt, Eris Malfoy, crisalide, tsukiyono tanuki, RociRadcliffe, Dayan Hale.


	5. Despedidas

Capitulo IV

Los copos de nieve acarician mi rostro en una mediana tormenta de invierno. Miro hacia los costados intentando adivinar o encontrar una pequeña pista que me ayude a saber en donde estoy.

Pero lo único que se abre ante mis ojos es un paisaje completamente etéreo, blanco, puro. Las nubes en una danza sobre estas hermosas tierras, bañan los arboles, dándoles un fino y elegante vestido.

Escucho pasos, lentos, acompasados y me giro sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para identificar a mis padres a la distancia. Con su caminar sinuoso y endiabladamente atractivo. Intento moverme, caminar hacia ellos, preguntarles.

Pero no puedo, veo mis pies y no hay vestigios de que nada me detenga. Intento una vez más, pero no hay caso. Observo nuevamente a mis padres, ellos continúan a la misma distancia y con rostros inexpresivos. La nieve, golpea contra sus rostros etéreos, con mas fuerza que hace momentos.

Mis labios se abren para emitir sonido, para llamarles, pero lo único que logra esta acción es hacerme arder la garganta, la bocanada de aire no logra apaciguar el dolor por lo cual llevo una de mis manos, inconsciente, a mi garganta. Noto que se sienten pesadas, al igual que mis pies.

Sé que me ven ¿Por qué no se acercan? A mi vuelven dejes de aquellos sueños. Aterrada observo nuevamente hacia su dirección con angustia aplastante reflejada en mi rostro.

Ellos no vendrán, mamá susurra algo intangible, inaudible. Sus finos labios no se mueven en demasía. Pero tantas veces la he visto con el mismo semblante. Se lo que viene a continuación y no deseo pasarlo nuevamente. Cierro los ojos lo mas fuerte que puedo e intento que las bocanadas de aire dejen de quemarme un poco, lo suficiente como para poder llenar mis pulmones sin ninguna resistencia.

Pasan segundos, horas. Aún no lo sé.

Con miedo voy abriendo mis ojos, con terror a encontrarlos nuevamente con sus rostros plasmados de tristeza, pero aun peor, su ausencia logra descolocarme totalmente. La pequeña tormenta es ahora un fuerte vendaval que apenas si me permite divisar unos pocos metros. Pero lo sé, ellos ya no están ahí.

¿Por qué me dejan aquí? ¿Por qué no vienen a buscarme?

.- Por que no son ellos, pequeña- cómo si fuese una película, todo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo. No necesito girarme para saber que quien se encuentra a mis espaldas, con su pantalón marrón oscuro, camisa azul y chaleco a cuadros, sonríe amablemente destilando comprensión y sabiduría.

Mi cuerpo, menos pesado que antes, se voltea y por unos momentos dejo de respirar, temiendo que una sola inspiración pudiese desaparecer a aquel hombre.

.- Alfred.- él asiente sin moverse de su lugar.

Una llamada, el viento golpeando mi cara, las ramas de los arboles rasgando mi ropa en pocas partes. Mi cabello lleno de hojas.

Olor a desinfectante.

Una tibia habitación y una sonrisa plasmada en un rostro valiente y sereno.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas impidiéndome ver con claridad. Trato de llevar una de mis manos cerca de él, tocar su rostro arrugado por el tiempo, pero me detengo ante su negativa.

La última vez que lo toque fue en esa cama de hospital, con él viendo por la ventana.

.- Esta…-

.- Ya no estoy en este mundo, si a eso te refieres, pequeña.- el dolor de pecho vuelve con mas intensidad. Mi mandíbula se tensa tanto que comienza darme dolor de cabeza.- Pero no debes ponerte así.

De la nada saco fuerzas para objetar un leve:

.- ¿Qué no este más con nosotros no es razón suficiente?-

.- Pequeña Nessie.- sonríe. Bajo sus anteojos un brillo especial inunda sus pupilas.- Mi cuerpo es el que no se encuentra mas en este mundo. Pero los recuerdos, mis vivencias contigo y con mis seres queridos me mantendrán vivo.

Cerré mis puños, intentando controlar las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

.- No creo en esas cosas- digo con vehemencia.

.- Lo sé.-

Un silencio reparador se posa entre ambos. No sé que decir y aunque lo supiera, no estoy segura de poder exponerlo de manera correcta. Dudo de tantas cosas, demasiadas. A diferencia de él, viviere por siempre, veré morir a muchos. Veré desaparecer con ellos risas y momentos sin vivir. Anécdotas que contar, bromas que jamás saldrán para hacer reír.

.- Pequeña.- no quiero mirarlo. No quiero recordar que él fue el primero en decirme adiós.

¡Detesto esa palabra!

.- No debes temer.- no respondo.- Morir es parte de la vida.

.- No de la mía.- espeto irónica. En un atisbo de valentía levanto mi rostro para mirarlo directamente.

.- Lo sé.- sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza con la misma intensidad que en mi alma.- Siempre supe que eras especial. No estoy al tanto de los detalles pero…- sonríe nuevamente con añoranza.- Estarás allí, aquí, allá, por siempre. El tiempo no será más que un leve juego, un cambio de escenario oportuno.

.- El problema reside…- digo interrumpiendo, trago pesadamente.- en que estaré aquí por siempre, y personas como usted, no.-

.- Pero viviéremos en tus recuerdos, pequeña Nessie.-

¡No lo soporto, no quiero!

.- ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE!- exclamo. Mis manos apretadas, mi mandíbula tensa a más no poder, las lágrimas y el dolor de pecho no impiden absolutamente nada en éste momento. El grito resuena en aquel claro, de tal manera que comienzo a sospechar que los copos de nieve pueden hacer de amplificadores, por que mi voz resuena por unos momentos en un eco interminable.- No me gusta, no quiero que se vayan…- el aire quema intensamente mis entrañas pero a esta altura no me importa. Nada lo hace. No sé como lidiar con todo y la salida a esto parece tan lejana cómo el sólo concepto de mi propia muerte.- ¡No quiero quedarme sola!

Puedo sentirlo, su mano, extracorpórea pero con ese mismo semblante lleno de cariño y comprensión, acaricia mi rostro.

.- Jamás estarás sola.- afirma. Con valor le miro y me encuentro con años transcurridos, vivencias especiales plasmadas en la historia, mi historia. Sus palabras en noches de verano al compás de las cigarras en el jardín, anécdotas en días de primavera. Caminatas por los senderos dorados de aquel tranquilo pueblo en otoño y en invierno, el aroma a galletas dulces en aquella modesta cocina llena de potes de vidrio y especias varias, en la víspera de navidad. Su corazón latiendo a un ritmo tranquilizador.

El dolor fue remplazado de a poco, por un tibio sentimiento de entendimiento y resignación.

.- Cada vez que memores todas esas cosas, volveré a ti.- vuelve a repetir.- Sé que aun te costara hacerlo, siempre fuiste de emprender caminos mas enredados que los demás. Tu alma y tu pensamiento no se saciaran fácilmente.

Puedo notar que estas palabras tienen un doble sentido, y él sabe que lo noto.

.- Nunca tengas miedo de quien eres, mi niña.- sus ojos cargados de cognición, recorren mi silueta con un enorme orgullo. – La vida en general nunca es fácil. Habrá muchos golpes y mal entendidos que tal vez te hagan tomar las decisiones incorrectas, por ello, debes aprender a ver mas allá de lo que un sentido puede mostrarte. Utiliza tu talento.-siento cómo la mano del señor Alfred ya no toca mi mejilla, aunque el calor permanece.

Lentamente, el paisaje a nuestro alrededor comienza tomar vida. La nieve vuelve a caer con singular belleza, danzando a nuestro alrededor y el aire, menos pesado que antes, nos envuelve de nuevo como si de una caricia se tratase.

Lo miro una vez mas, con su cabello bien peinado, sus anteojos de carey rozando su prominente nariz y ese aroma a hogar que siempre desprendió.

Esta sereno, contento. Agradecido.

Sonríe una última vez antes de que la tormenta ahora de gran intensidad, terminara por mezclar los copos de nieve con los dejes de propia su alma.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mis pies se movieron leventemente, me sentía semi consiente y en ese estado, con paciencia, comencé a tomar control de mi cuerpo y de todos sus movimientos.

Ahora que puedo sentirlo, el calor invade la mayor parte de mi, solo mi rostro parece tener una diferente temperatura que el resto. Me toma unos segundos decidirme si abrir los ojos o no.

Alguien se mueve a mi lado y acaricia y cabeza.

.- ¿Nessie?- la luz entra lentamente por mis orbes, y el primer rostro que veo es el de mamá, está recostada a mi lado con su hermoso rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mamá no es la que habla, giro lentamente mi cuello para dar de plano con parte del pecho de papá y recién ahora me doy cuenta que la diferencia de temperatura se debe a que mi rostro esta apoyado en su cuerpo.

Bajo las mantas me desperezo torpemente y me siento algo descolocada cuando escucho un leve ronquido. Mis ojos están cansados y mi rostro se siente pegajoso pero mi curiosidad puede más. De soslayo puedo notar que mis padres no son los únicos en mi habitación. Jacob descansa en el sillón cama pegado a la pared del lado izquierdo.

.- ¿Nessie?- ahora si es mamá. Toca mi rostro nuevamente, llamando mi atención. – Hija…-

.- Estoy bien…- contesto con voz gangosa. Sonrío a medias.- ¿Qué fue lo que…?-

.- Te desmayaste.- contesta mi padre ayudándome a acomodarme, al principio pensó que quería apoyarme en las mullidas almohadas, pero se dio cuenta que prefería quedarme donde estaba.

Por unos minutos mantuvimos silencio, ellos a la espera de que dijese algo y yo, intentando conectar todo mi cuerpo de manera de no sentirme cómo en el aire al abrir la boca. Cuando ya tomo control de mis extremidades, inconscientemente una de mis manos pasa por mi rostro intentando quitarme de encima unos mechones de cabello.

He estado llorando, las lágrimas aun no están secas del todo y toda la superficie desde las mejillas hasta parte de cuello está más que frías.

_Jamás estarás sola._

Me abrace a papá al recordar.

Tal vez lo que dijo el señor Alfred es cierto, siempre tendría alguien a mi lado, pero ¿seria capaz de soportar aquellas perdidas? No estoy segura de ser capaz de aguantarlo. ¿A cuantos conocería? ¿Con cuantos reiría y lloraría? ¿A cuantos tendría que decir adiós?

.- Hija- mamá acaricia mi cabeza nuevamente.

Les miro, cada una de sus facciones con detenimiento y me doy cuenta, están más que preocupados. No me gusta verles así y menos por una debilidad mía, esa parte humana que me domina muchísimas veces y de la que ellos carecen en gran medida.

Intento que mis labios muestren una pequeña sonrisa apaciguadora, sin muchos resultados. Pero no me detengo ahí, no deseo que mis inseguridades les causen mal estar.

.- Estoy bien, no se preocupen.- logra salir de mi boca. Me separo de papá y me siento lentamente en la cama.

Mi cuerpo esta pesado y débil, como si despertara de unas graves anginas o una fuerte fiebre.

La ventana principal de mi habitación deja entrar luz, por lo cual supongo que es de día.

.- ¿Hace cuanto que…?-

.- Son las cuatro de la tarde, llevabas más de dos días y medio sin despertar.- Contesta mamá.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estomago ruge al recordar la comida.

Sonríe al oírlo. Un ronquido cortado en su apogeo, un movimiento brusco seguido de un: Diablos (por lo bajo) dan a entender a todos los que estamos allí que Jacob ya despertó.

No hace falta que pregunte, sus ojos se cruzan con los míos en un instante y le hago saber que ya todo pasó. Su boca se torna en una sonrisa algo vacilante, insegura. No quiere atosigarme con preguntas pero estoy mas que convencida que tiene muchísima curiosidad por saber cómo estoy, comprobarlo él mismo.

Mis padres se levantan lentamente.

.- Iremos a prepararte algo de comer.- comenta papá, envía una leve miradita a Jacob y desaparece junto con mamá.

No hace falta que hablemos, sé perfectamente que él a estado junto a mis padres cuidándome, velando por que todo estuviese bien. Que seguramente en esos dos días habrá dormido poco y nada y que seguro, por el cansancio de no pegar un ojo, su cuerpo sucumbió ante el cansancio poco antes de que yo despertara.

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber explicar, comprender. En cuanto a mi relación con Jacob y con mi familia.

Pero se que no es el momento, no aún.

Por fin lo comprendía, Forks me llevaría a un pasado mucho más complicado del que imaginaba. Pero deseaba comenzar a recorrer ese camino.

Era tiempo que dejara de depender tanto de mi familia. De preocuparlos y atosigarlos con mis desmanes.

Esta decidido.

Esa misma semana me iría a vivir con el abuelo Charlie. Conocer por fin, todo aquel mundo que para mí, aun es desconocido.

No hay vuelta atrás, ya no es una simple curiosidad, sino una imperiosa necesidad.

Continuara

* * *

¡Volvi! Si, no puedo creerlo. Jajaja. Me tarde un poquito...creo.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap.

Yo ando medio emocionada, es que este miercoles sale a la venta el nuevo libro de Meyer y estaba pensando en poder hacer una reunion para los que viven en Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Ya, es tomado muy de los pelos, pero se van a hacer actividades segun tengo entendido.

A todos los interesados pasence por mi profile que ahi pondre los detalles.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Grisel

Miles de agradecimientos a: RociRadcliffe, Aradia Gaunt, Laura, Agustina Griego, shinawa, Ly Malfoy, Natsu.


	6. Sorpresas

**Capitulo V**

Los pasos, mejor dicho, mis pasos resuenan en la acera semi mojada por la lluvia. Son las seis de la mañana y mi corazón este más desbocado que nunca. Aferro con ambas manos las manijas de mi bolso y aspiro profundamente.

Sé que no es la forma. Que debería haber avisado. Que mis padres ya debieron darle la orden de que me regrese a casa con ellos.

Pero no me importa.

No he tenido un viaje tan largo solo para darme la media vuelta.

Me aclaro la garganta y comienzo a andar. Detrás de mí el automóvil desgastado que compre para mi cumpleaños pasado está estacionado con las llaves puestas. No he traído más de lo necesario y estoy segura que un Dodge Challenger como el que tengo no será apetecible para nadie.

Me he escapado, no sé como lo hice, no con mi familia al pendiente en una salida grupal. No con Jacob y Seth entre ellos.

Son más rápidos, más astutos, más estrategas. Pero por alguna razón mis actos les resultaron, si bien predecibles, difíciles de refrenar.

Miento, en parte tengo una mínima idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Todos no estaban en desacuerdo, había quienes como tía Rosalie y el abuelo Carlisle que me apoyaron en esto.

Recordare mandarles una nota de agradecimiento.

Porque ellos estaban al tanto de todo, como en las decisiones grupales, la familia entera se reunió para conversar sobre el tema en cuestión, ambos se mostraron a favor de que viniese aquí, y lo de mostraron aun en contra de las miraditas de papá. El tema se había zanjado ahí, la mayoría no estaba descuerdo y punto.

Pero nunca fui muy democrática con mis decisiones, si bien me importa y aprendo mucho de los consejos ajenos, no me remueve la conciencia si hago lo que los demás no quieren. No es que sea una manera de llevar la contra, pero sirve de mucho si deseo vivir mi vida como quiero y no como desean los demás.

Cosa que aun papá no comprende. Estoy segura que lo tomara como algo demasiado personal. Aun no se le mete en la cabeza que ya como ser independientemente del cariño que les profese, no caminare el sendero que ellos anhelan solo para tenerme a salvo.

Después de todo, Albert me dijo algo que si bien había escuchado con anterioridad, no tomó un significado certero hasta que comprendí en su totalidad.

La vida ya de por si es complicada, revuelta, difícil. Solo yo tenía el poder de decidir como caminaría a través de ella.

Estoy por tocar, con el corazón desbocado en su totalidad. Temo enfrentarme nuevamente con mis padres, no tener la suficiente fuerza para darles batalla.

Sin embargo si quiero aprender a caminar sin estar agarrada de sus manos, debo comprender que el miedo no es más que un sentimiento que vive en mi cabeza y que no importa, siempre intentara herirme de alguna forma.

Está en mi permitirlo o no.

Me muerdo el labio y con decisión toco.

Sé que el abuelo Charlie debe estar despierto, esta a poco de jubilarse, pero como quiere tanto su trabajo, aun se levanta temprano a horario para llegar puntual. Por lo tanto, el sonido que llego a oír desde la cocina, confirma mis sospechas de que esta desayunando.

Me paro en toda mi estatura, intentando parecer más grande. Pretendiendo darme ánimos como si hinchar mi pecho fuese suficiente.

La puerta se abre y ante mí el hombre que es parte de esa vida humana que tanto quiero me mira sorprendido lo cual me descoloca un poco.

¿Abre supuesto mal? ¿Mis padres no le llamaron?

.- ¿Nessie?- asiento, aferrándome a mi bolso de manera perceptible solo por aquel que mirase mis nudillos, los cuales presiento están blancos de tanta presión. Pestañea un par de veces antes de sonreír visiblemente contento. Se pasa una mano por su cabello y me da pie para que pase.

El lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde mis últimas vacaciones. Sin embargo continúa siendo acogedor.

Noto que se adelanta y se pone frente a mí, intentando encontrar algún cambio en estos dos últimos años sin vernos personalmente.

.- No has cambiado nada.- comenta sorprendido. Asiento, aun sujetando mi bolso y él atentamente estira su brazo para tomarlo. Asiento agradecida y se lo doy. Sé que no es de darse mucho al arte de la conversación. Sonrío intentando cortar el hielo.

.- ¿Quedaría muy colgado si dijese sorpresa?- indago dándome un primer plano de su cara para ver sus facciones. No sé leer la mente cómo papá pero trato de ser lo suficientemente perceptiva para notar algún tipo de cambio en las personas.

El abuelo exuda sorpresa de la buena.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese contestarme todo se corta en el momento que suena el teléfono. Nadie le llamaría a esta hora, excepto ellos. Los nervios comienzan a invadirme y lamento no tener las manijas de mi maleta para poder apretarlas. Mis puños se pegan a los costados de mi cuerpo siendo el punto final de mis brazos rígidos.

Trato de aclarar mi garganta lo mas disimuladamente posible, comienzo a sentirla áspera tanto que comenzare a toser si no se va la sensación de un momento a otro.

El abuelo camina hasta el aparato medianamente nuevo (mamá se lo regaló hace tres años y era lo último en teléfonos) y atiende con desenvoltura.

Lo único que puedo escuchar es el tic tac del reloj que tiene colgado en la pared de en frente, sobre una pintura de poca calidad. Mi corazón comienza a acompañar el sonido haciéndose más ensordecedor. En algún momento, no sé cuando, mis manos comenzaron a moverse inquietas, tanto que ahora juegan con los mechones de cabello que salen de mi cola de caballo mal hecha. Siento que sin querer un par de pelos se enredan dolorosamente en mis dedos, cortándose.

.- Ey, Nessie.- pestañeo un par de veces para salir del susto inicial y comienzo a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo nuevamente. Noto la mandíbula adolorida.- Es para ti.

Asiento algo perdida, tomando el aparato entre mis manos.

Él sonríe de lado, tal vez no comprendiendo la gravedad de mi presencia allí ni cuáles fueron las medidas tomadas para que eso fuese realidad.

La tercera vez que aclaro mi garganta, se me está haciendo costumbre, debo parar porque ahora con estos nervios encima, lo he hecho algo fuerte y me duele.

El objeto por poco y se resbala en mis manos, pero con rapidez logro atajarlo. Charlie se retira a la cocina, supongo que para darme un poco de intimidad.

Suspiro por dentro.

.- _Hola_.- antes de que pudiese decir nada, la voz rompe el silencio. No sé si llorar de alegría o ponerme en alerta.- _Nessie ¿estás ahí?_

.- Eh…si, Jacob, esto…-

.- _Menudo susto nos has dado.- _sé que no quiere decirme mucho, nunca me ha retado y dudo que sepa cómo hacerlo. Es como si algo dentro le impidiera no darme el gusto en cada cosa que digo o hago. Obviamente, por alguna extraña razón eso no se aplica con ese silencio compartido que tiene con mis padres, pero ya.- _No tienes idea de lo que nos ha costado convencer a Edward para que no te trajese a rastras._

.- Se que papá no haría eso.-

.- _No estoy hablando en forma literal, Nessie_.- me sonrojo agradeciendo que él no esté cerca para notarlo. No me gusta pasar vergüenza, y menos en su presencia.- _Bella está intentando tranquilizarlo del todo, pero al parecer va a tardar más de lo pensado.- _Oigo el típico sonido a succión, como si estuviese abriendo el refrigerador.

Sé que algo hay detrás de esa llamada, si quería saber cómo esta simplemente se podría haber dejado pasar por casualidad y mi abuelo hubiese estado más que contento de tenerlo en casa. Lo conozco demasiado y eso hay veces que juega en contra.

.- _No lo culpes, olió tu sangre en el bosque.-_ inconscientemente toque mi codo, no sé cómo, pero logre desgarrarme la ropa en medio de la huida, con suficiente mala suerte que también me corte. Nada serio, nada que no esté curado mañana por la mañana si no antes. - _¿Te has lastimado mucho?_

.- No, nada que las banditas que me regalaste el otro día no pudiesen solucionar.- sonríe, lo sé. Cuando se apareció hace un par de noches con una caja llenada de banditas para lastimaduras con suficientes motivos como para hacer una colección que envidiaría cualquier coleccionista de algo (valga la redundancia), no pude más que reírme.

Lo cual me ayudó mucho, luego de la muerte de Alfred tarde en recuperarme, aun ahora, recordándolo al pasar siento esa presión en el pecho y la desazón de no volverlo a ver más que en sueños.

Tres semanas de eso, y las vacaciones a punto de terminar.

.- _Ya, sabes que no estoy muy conforme con tu huida_.-

.- Lo sé.-

.- _Y que mas me hubiese gustado que te graduaras con tus padres._- tose.- _así tenía excusa para estar ahí cuando tu papá recibiese el diploma con cara de cansancio._

.- Ellos ya saben lo que es eso.-

.- _Si._- se hace silencio_.- De todas formas, estoy contento._

.- ¿A qué se debe?-

.- _Estaremos más cerca.-_ no puedo evitarlo, el oírle decir aquello me pone muy contenta, mas cada vez que lo escucho.- _Aunque cuando Edward escuche esto me matará….tu madre ni te cuento._

Presiento que esa frase tiene doble sentido, **la tiene**, el tono le cambia cuando esta por soltar una grande. Es como si la emoción tomara posesión de su voz y no se diese cuenta.

.- ¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto algo contrariada. La última vez que hablo así fue cuando se le dio por hacer de chaperón en una salida grupal con unos amigos míos hace cinco años.

Por ese entonces no cursaba con mis padres pero aun así me hacía pasar por su hermana en un pueblo en donde la secundaria baja y el primario compartían campus.

Mi primera salida sola sin padres, pero no sin vigilancia. Jacob la pasó realmente mal. Mis antiguos compañeros de curso le hacían perder la paciencia, sobre todo cuando me molestaban a mí a sabiendas de la reacción de él. Si hubiesen sabido que jugaban con fuego, con un hombre lobo con la fuerza como para despedazarlos in dejar rastro algunos, de seguro se hubiesen guardado todos sus chistecitos idiotas.

.- No me asustes.- me remito a decir al notar su silencio.- Jacob.

.- _Iré contigo a Forks.-_

Silencio.

¿Qué? Creo no haber escuchado bien.

.- _Lo repetiré, conociéndote estarás medio perdida. Iré a Forks contigo, por lo menos a la preparatoria_-

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Si el corazón antes lo tenía desbocado, ahora la sangre había parado de fluir por mis venas. ¿Jake iría a la escuela conmigo? ¡Pero si tiene como treinta y tantos años! Ya, se ve que aparenta mucho menos, pero aun así.

.- _Quería guardarlo como sorpresa, pero como van las cosas de seguro deberé utilizar esta salida para que las cosas se tranquilicen._-

.- Las que se van a caldear son las de estos lares- espeto algo contrariada. Me encantaría tenerlo cerca, siempre es bienvenido en cualquier situación, ya mencione anteriormente logra sacar lo mejor de mí pero, en esta etapa nueva que comenzaba, sería como tener a mías padres al lado.- No mal interpretes, me encantaría verte siempre, pero….

.- _¿No me quieres a tu lado?_- la pregunta logra descolocarme. Sé que puede ser algo extraño, pero cada vez que lo escucho, en cada ocasión, suena más…no lo sé….mas…demonios.

.- Claro que no, me divierto mucho cuando estamos juntos. – y como pasa últimamente, un leve color cubre mis mejillas. Es como si cada palabra parecida que saliera de mi boca con respecto a mis deseos de tenerlo cerca siempre, comenzaran a tomar un significado más profundo y mucho mas especial.

Amo a Jacob, no lo negare. Es mi amigo, mi confidente. El pilar que me ha apoyado toda mi vida.

Al cual no le importa si ando vomitando porque me cayó mal la comida humana, ni tampoco le interesa que tenga pizza pegada a la cara o grite en un ataque de histeria por que se compraron el último tomo de mi libro favorito.

Pero así también amo a toda mi familia y a mis amigos; y aun así, siento que cual palabra que denote intimidad como las que acabo de pronunciar, comienzan a construir una muralla entre ambos, no de su parte, sino de la mía.

Me confundo demasiado y no soy de ser muy demostrativa con mis sentimientos, por lo cual aclararle algo tan obvio como el hecho de que si lo quiero cerca es el doble de complicado.

.- _¿Estás ahí?_ – me apoyo levemente contra la pared, mordiéndome el labio lentamente.

.- Si.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

No era muy grande, tampoco tenía comparación con la habitación que tía Rosalie decoró exclusivamente para mí con ese gusto que solo ella puede tener.

Pero era…acogedora.

Las cortinas habían sido cambiadas por unas celestes pálidas, la cama, colocada bajo la ventana permitía algo de espacio para unas cajas que el abuelo prometió sacar en la tarde cuando regresara del trabajo.

Suspiro y dejo el bolso sobre la cómoda. La habitación, en su totalidad, es de connotación simple pero aun así, siento como si guardara demasiadas cosas, recuerdos, vivencias.

Mis ojos se plantan en la ventana, los vidrios están sucios debería buscar algo con que limpiarlos.

Sin embargo algo me molesta, dudo unos segundos.

La conversación con Jake me dejó inquieta, no terminó de cerrarme ninguna idea ni tampoco pareció aceptar mi negativa. Sé que quiere ayudar pero no creo que sea la forma.

Me siento en el borde de la cama, previo a tirarme cómo bolsa de papas hacia tras.

El techo también necesita un poco de pintura, tal vez deba aprovechar algo de mis últimos días libres y poner este lugar un poco más habitable. Una cosa es estar aquí unos días en vacaciones, pero mi estadía en esta ocasión seria más prolongada si a mis padres no les agarra la locura y me obligan a ir con ellos.

Me incorporo y comienzo a sacar las cosas de mi bolso. Mi ropa no es mucha, supongo que deberé comprarme algo, en mi deseo de que tía Alice no pudiese ver que es lo que planeaba, procure estar siempre al lado de Jacob antes de salir de casa. Ayudo muchísimo, me permití pensar en lo que necesitaría, pero con tan mala suerte que el día estaba más que radiante, por lo cual sería medio estúpido llevar campera.

Cuando comencé a mirar mejor había olvidado cosas bastante importantes. Mi cepillo de dientes, de cabello. Del apuro los jeans habían quedado arrugados y las remeras, aplastadas en el fondo parecían más que desprolijas. Tendría que planchar todo antes de ponérmelo.

Demonios.

¿Rompería mi marca de quemarme los dedos como lo hice la última vez?

Mis ojos pasearon por las desgastadas paredes.

Tal vez lo primero era comenzar por lo básico: el lugar necesitaba limpieza a fondo. No podría guardar nada si mi placar y demás estaban llenos de polvo.

Bien, manos a la obra, espero no tener demasiados accidentes, aunque si los tengo, por lo menos las banditas de Jacob me ayudaran.

Continuara

* * *

Volvi! Lamento la tardanza.

Ando cansada. Mañana toca trabajar...nuevamente.

Espero que la continuacion sea de su agrado, nos vemos la proxima y muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Muñecos Edward tamaño real para: shinawa, Natsu (¡AMIGA! ¡Cap dedicado a tu persona por aguantarme toda la tarde!) Aradia Gaunt, RociRadcliffe, Laura, Angii-Swaan.


	7. Adaptandome

_**Capitulo VI**_

_Ya, pongámosle que nunca fui de tener mucho toque con los colores, pero no pensé que quedaría tan chocante._

El violeta, aparentemente opacado en gran medida por aquel amarillo chillón, apenas se notaba en la pared.

_Jo, demonios. Yo que pensaba que había terminado. Dejare de tomar prestadas las revistas de la tía Alice, o por lo menos cuando lo haga terminare de leer las notas, este desastre es una prueba clara que no hacerlo me da un punto menos en mi escaso concepto de lo decorativo._

Suspiró, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Se rascó la cabeza sin importarle realmente si se manchaba, con todos los accidentes que había tenido a la hora de pintar, poco quedaba de su cuerpo sin ensuciar. Justo en ese momento cómo siendo invocado sin querer, Charlie tocó la puerta.

.- Adelante.-el hombre hizo caso aunque su apacible sonrisa se tildó levemente al notar la poco común combinación de estilos algo extraños. El amarillo de seguro lo dejó más que perplejo.

.- He venido…te ha quedado…-

_Oh, vamos, no intentes ser amable, es un desastre, ni mi ropa se ve tan fea…bueno, miento, tal vez un poco, pero creo que si le ponemos ganas y cariño tal vez logremos esperar a que consiga un trabajo y pueda comprar mas pintura para cubrir el desastre._

.- Horrible, lo sé. La decoración no es lo mío.- _Agrego a la lista._

.- No, no, digo…- Charlie no quería ser mal interpretado, menos hacer sentir mal a su nieta.

.- Vamos, que ni yo lo aguanto, pero tendré que esperar. Gaste todo el dinero que tenia y deberé conseguir un trabajo.- se acercó a él, lentamente, sin quitar su vista de aquel punto perdido que Charlie observaba, como intentando encontrar algo para decir.- No me he traído mucha ropa, pero como aun…- se paró allí, no quería decir frente a su abuelo que ese aun terminaba en: no puedo volver a casa por que si no todo se iría al infierno. Esperó que Charlie no notara su pisada y sonrió.-…de todas maneras, seguro mamá o papá me mandaran algo de dinero para que salga del paso.- ¡Mentira! Hablaría con tío Emmett. Él siempre se había dado mejor a sus rebeldías, era cómo si de alguna forma no muy lejana, y a pesar de tener todos esos años encima, pudiese recordar sus años de locuras…

Tal vez se debía al hecho de que aun tenía comportarse como adolescente y poseía muchas actitudes de uno.

.- Estoy seguro.- contestó Charlie sacando su vista de la pared para darle una grata sonrisa.- Bien muchacha, sé que no es algo convencional, pero nos han invitado a cenar unos vecinos. ¿Qué dices?

.- ¿Quieres ir?-

.- No, pero no sé como negarme, los Lories son medianamente nuevos en el pueblo y siempre se han comportado de una forma muy respetuosa y agradable. – Nessie se mordió el labio, no estaba de humor para hacer sociales y menos con una familia que su abuelo apenas si concia.

Le impresionaba que Charlie le hiciese esa proposición, en sus años de conocerlo y según tenia entendido por sus padres. Su abuelo humano no era del todo sociable, le gustaba las reuniones si, pero con amigos muy íntimos y las salidas grupales generalmente eran de a dos o de a tres.

.- Además me he olvidado y no te he dejado nada para que comprases en la tienda así que nuestra cena sería un pedazo de queso enmohecido y un pan duro.-

_¡Demonios! Y no podemos pedir pizza por que el encargado tuvo que cerrar su negocio de delivery por que su tía segunda se enfermo. Es como si todo el universo se estuviera congeniando para que conozca gente nueva. No es que sea antisocial, me gusta hablar y entablar relaciones fuera de mi familia, pero hay que tener ganas para eso._

_Hoy estuve a punto de no ir a comprar la pintura nomas por que no quería cruzarme con nadie y andar dando la misma explicación de que soy tu nieta, que vine de visita y que me quedare el semestre._

_Para mal de males, me agarró una señora algo sosa, de esas que parece vivir del chisme y que no se daba por enterada de que los potes de pintura pesaban por que ni con mis manos ocupadas y con mi cara de mártir pude sacármela de encima. Por suerte una dependienta del supermercado la llamó por un motivo que venero aun sin conocerlo y me libró de ella, por que sino todavía estaría en aquel estacionamiento._

.- Si no es por mucho tiempo, no creo que haya problema.- contestó Nessie intentando dar una respuesta mas o menos educada.

Charlie sonrió a medias nuevamente, asintiendo levemente.

.- Bien, saldremos en un rato.- distraídamente pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza de ella.- creo que será mejor que vayas a bañarte, esa pintura al agua tardara en salir.

_Giro levemente mi cabeza, para encontrarme de costado con el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación, regalo que mamá había recibido en algún momento de su vida humana, que había dejado abandonado en el desván y que fue encontrado por mi personita cuando estaba buscando un palo de escoba._

_El aspecto que tengo es completamente desagradable, mi cara se pierde en rayas amarillas y violetas, mi cabello, más enredado de lo normal, apenas si no tiene algo de pintura en las puntas._

_¡ME LLEVA!_

Nessie se acercó a su reflejo con algo de presura, evaluando la gravedad del asunto. Su cabello, lejos de poseer ese bonito marrón que la caracterizaba, dejaba ver unos reflejos medios pelirrojos.

Vuelvo a lo mismo, no es que no le gustara su color de cabello, pero no era su costumbre. El "me lleva" fue por que se había olvidado de comprar tintura.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_No, si no soy mas estúpida por que no me alcanza el tiempo. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante como esto?_

Nessie, con la misma rapidez que había entrado en la habitación, y se sentó en la cama, se levantó caminado algo atolondrada para buscar en su bolso un folio lleno de documentos.

La cena con aquella familia había sido mas que tranquila, los Lories eran tal cual los describió su abuelo, tranquilos, nada pasados, en ningún momento la hicieron sentir incomoda con alguna de esas preguntas del estilo: ¿Estas emocionada con la escuela nueva? ¿Eres de hacer amigos rápido? ¿Dejaste algún novio atrás?

Ya las escuchó, ya las respondió, y con esta ultima, en una cena no hace mas de dos años atrás, su padre (hermano) en medio de una reunión del vecindario de la cual no pudieron escapar bajo ninguna escusa, se atragantó al tal punto que su abuelo Carlisle tuvo que separarlo del grupo para que no le pusiera esa cara de: "te degolló" al viejo verde que se había atrevido decirle eso a Nessie.

Pero entre pregunta inocente y otra, el tema del colegio salió a flote.

**¿Ya te inscribiste?**

Eso fue suficiente para que sus funciones se detuvieran en ese el mismo instante. Miró a Charlie, luego sus manos fueron mas que interesantes y con el valor que le quedó luego de tremenda torpeza respondió un: no.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de algo tan simple como eso?

¿Tan estúpida era?

¿Por qué no se había acordado de algo tan natural y obvio como aquello?

_A ver, no, acta de nacimiento falsificada...no. Seria el colmo que después de todo esto me haya olvidado los documentos más reales con los que cuento._

_¡Ah! ¡Acá están!_

_Mejor los separó y vuelvo a esconder estos otros, si Charlie los ve de seguro va a empezar a hacer preguntas que lo único que harán serán confundirlo y confundirme a mi misma. Como ya dije, no tengo muy en claro por que mi abuelo no sabe TODA la verdad sobre mí y sobre mis orígenes._

_Dudo mucho que cambie su forma de tratarme, se que me ama de la misma manera que yo lo hago, pero por alguna razón mis padres siempre me recuerdan que me apegue al "repertorio" cuando estoy en alguna reunión._

Reunión…

Esa palabra siempre le recordaba a ellos, por lo cual antes de darse cuenta, tenia el teléfono entre sus manos. Dudaba si llamar o no, conocía el número de memoria, pero luego de que en todos esos días Jacob no hubiese dado señales de vida, suponía que por ahí estaba molesto. Pero como ella no se disculparía por nada, por el simple hecho de que no estaba al tanto de haber hecho algo mal, la actitud de silencio de su mejor amigo la desconcertaba un poco.

El abuelo Carlisle siempre le decía que el orgullo era un arma de dos filos, por lo cual debía tener cuidado.

Ya había pasado suficiente.

Marcó el numero, sin siquiera mirar, algo nerviosa por lo que podía llegar a esperarle detrás de la línea.

Pitido uno.

Tal vez en toro momento…

Pitido dos.

Tal vez no estén en casa…

Pitido tres.

Llamaría otro…

.- ¿Hola?- tardó un poco en reconocer la voz, pero cuando lo hizo una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

.- ¡Leah! – casi podía saltar de la emoción. Se llevaba muy bien con la mujer, a pesar de que ella tuviera una actitud algo cerrada y peculiar de a momentos.- Habla Nessie.

.- Oh…- tosió un poco, tal vez la había agarrado comiendo algo. Juntarse tanto con Jacob tenia sus malas pulgas. Se le terminaban por pegar algunas mañas.- ¿Cómo anda la chica loca e independiente? Se ve que tu padre no ha ido aun a buscarte.

.- Supongo que lo intentó, pero de seguro con todos mis tíos en el medio no pudo.-

.- Si, lo sé, algo he visto.- _la escuche tomar algo, para agregar rápidamente.- _Y oído, el mal humor de tu padre llegó fuerte y claro. De todas formas me alegra saber que no te has echado para atrás. Siempre pensé que algún día debías librarte aunque sea un poco de esa jaulita de oro.

_Que directa. Aunque ¿Qué puedo esperar? Es Leah._

.- Supongo…- _a diferencia del teléfono del living, este permanecía perdido en el tiempo y me pude dar el lujo de enrollar el cable nomas para hacer algo con mis manos.-_ Oye, ¿y como ha estado todo por ahí, aparte del mal humor de papá?

.- Bastante tranquilo, Jacob en este momento no se encuentra, esta reparando el auto de un hombre amigo de su padre que esta de pasada. –

.- Oh…- _Demonios, el valor de llamar lo tuve, ¿pero se volverá a repetir? ¿Me acordare de hacerlo?- _Bueno, cuando vuelva dile que lo llame…-

.- Bu…-

.- O mejor no le digas nada, cuando tenga tiempo llamara…-

.- Est…-

.- O dile que le llame pero que no me llame en…

.- Nessie, deja de comportarte como una psicópata. Jacob de todas maneras se enterara, recuerda nuestro "correo privado".

_Buen punto._

.- Ya, gracias por todo.- _Un simple: de nada, suena del otro lado y corto la llamada._

_Miro a mí alrededor, con ojos algo pesados, sintiéndome un poco mal de no haber podido hablar con él. Intento sacudir los pensamientos tristes y fijo mi mirada en los papeles que están entre mis manos. Mañana a la mañana iría a inscribirme a la preparatoria, espero esta a tiempo ya que en menos de cinco días ya comienzan las clases._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****Continuara-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¡Volvi! La verdad es que este cap me costó muchisimo Se preguntaran ¿Por que? No sé, esta es la tercera version que escribi sobre este capitulo y la unica que me convencio.

Ya, tratare no tardarme tanto la proxima vez, ya me han puteado en vivo y en directo XD (deja vu)

Ando con dolor de muelas, son la una de la mañana y mañana trabajo nuevamente.

u_u qui.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahi leyendo, y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos son.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Grisel

Globos con caritas de los personajes de la serie para: Natsu, shinawa, Wemm, Aradia Gaunt, elarhy, volkalice-hale, loca anonima O, tsukiyono tanuki, RociRadcliffe, Haddie.


	8. Comenzando de nuevo

Capitulo VII

_Bien, la mejor forma de no llamar la atención es no vestir ni como una estúpida, como una chica fácil, como un plumero o como un arcoíris. _

_No es muy difícil para mi, el vestuario que tengo como mucho tiene rojos, violetas y algún que otro azul, todo lo demás es negro o gris. Me miro una vez mas en el espejo para comprobar que todo estuviese en su lugar, mi cabello, arriesgándome a no teñirme nuevamente por falta del color que utilizó siempre, ahora se tornó un tono más castaño cobrizo, aunque los dejes del marrón lo opacan bastante._

"_Bien, ahora ve y sal al mundo. Da un paso después del otro y procura mirar por donde caminas."_

_Sonara estúpido, pero debo recordarme esto ultimo gran parte del día, y a la mañana mas, por que con los ojos cerrados y mi maldita tendencia a levantarme rápido no dejan dudas de que mi torpeza crece cada día y se potencia con mis distracciones. _

_Suspiro una vez mas antes de salir de la habitación, para cuando voy bajando las escaleras me doy cuenta que el abuelo ya no esta. Supongo que ha salido hace un buen rato por que el aroma a café (bebida infaltable para él en las mañanas) desapareció de la cocina. _

_Mis manos lo único que lograron servirme fue un poco de leche._

_Estar nerviosa no ayuda, a ver, mujer, que no es tan difícil. Vas, te presentas, seguramente unos cuantos ojos te miren, pero nada mas de lo común, terminas de decir tu nombre, y te sientas. Recuerda respirar, mirar hacia ambos lados, no apresurarte a decir las cosas, no tartamudees. _

Con todo ese monologo interno, Nessie terminó de desayunar y salió de la casa. Su auto, descuidado (había olvidado lavarlo y la llovizna continua desde hacía un par de días no lo dejaba muy bien parado al pobre) y medio mugriento, la esperaba en la calle muy bien estacionado junto a la acera. El propio Charlie había dicho que estacionaba muy bien, un orgullo para ella y para su padre. Edward le había enseñado a conducir.

Aunque la decisión fue tomada después de un ultimátum por parte de la muchacha: O le daba lecciones de manejo o le pediría a Jacob que le enseñase a conducir una motocicleta.

Y dadas las circunstancias, Nessie era un hueso difícil de roer así que decidió que lo mas seguro era morderse los nervios durante unas cuantas tardes por un tiempo o ver a su hija estamparse contra un árbol a cien kilómetros por hora.

Por que Jacob sabrá enseñar y todo, y estaba seguro de que si había alguien en el mundo que la cuidaría mas que él, seria Jake, pero ¿y cuando estuviera sola? ¿Nessie en una carretera, una moto y….? no hacia falta poner otro factor, esos dos bastaban para darle una idea de que la muchacha podía llegar a hacer desmanes.

Pero volviendo al tema.

El trayecto no le se hizo largo, aunque iba despacio, deseaba darse un tiempo antes de enfrentarse con esa nueva realidad que ella misma había impuesto. Sus ojos vagaban de aquí para allá, con cuidado, cautela. Respetando todas las señales de alto y demás.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del colegio no pudo más que sombrarse, era mucho mas grande de lo que recordaba; Cuando era mas pequeña sus padres había pasado un día y a lo lejos le habían enseñado el lugar, pero tal vez en aquella ocasión no les prestó mucha atención porque el edificio no era en tamaño ni parecido a lo que recordaba.

Notó que a pesar de haberse tomado su tiempo, había llegado temprano, por lo cual pocos autos estaban aparcados. Recién una camioneta cuatro por cuatro no muy nueva, pero si lo suficiente llamativa y un auto azul a una distancia considerable estaban en el mismo.

Lo colocó donde mejor le pareció y bajó del mismo, notando que a pesar de estar bastante fresco aun permanecía algo pesado.

_Mejor, así no me perderé en el mar de gente. La oficina de alumnos no esta muy lejos así que podre llegar a ella con más facilidad y retirar los horarios. Por ahí hasta y me da tiempo de recorrer un poco mas las instalaciones. _

Cuando iba llegando a la acera, percibió que ninguno de los dos automóviles que estaban estacionados se encontraban vacios. En la camioneta, una pareja parecía discutir acaloradamente, aunque no se escuchaba nada por que permanecían con los vidrios altos. A pesar que actitud de él y los ademanes de ella, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Y por su parte, el modesto auto azul abrigaba de la llovizna a una muchacha no más grande que ella. Sus ojos apenas si la miraron, parecía entretenida en un libro al son de alguna canción movida puesto que su cabeza se inclinaba rápidamente en movimientos sobreactuados. Se le hizo conocida, en alguna parte le había visto. Pero su memoria le falló una vez más. Dejándolo pasar para no quedar como una chusma, se adentró en el edificio para perderse en el mismo.

No supo cómo, pero el tiempo se le fue de las manos, por lo cual al salir de la oficina de alumnos con sus horarios, el pasillo, anteriormente transitado solo por un señor de limpieza, ahora estaba lleno, con estudiantes alegres y no tanto. Volver a clases no alegran a muchos, pero si el hecho de volver a ver amigos.

La mayoría de las conversaciones constaban de: ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Te bronceaste muchísimo! ¿Cómo estuvo la playa? ¿Te pudiste quitar a tus viejos de encima un rato?

Le alegraba no ser el centro de atención, al parecer nadie percibió su presencia ajena a toda esa camaradería. Aunque un poco de nostalgia le daba, sus amigos en su antigua preparatoria debían estar haciendo lo mismo, preguntándose tal vez, porque ella había tomado esa decisión precipitada de irse en su último año.

Que hubiese dado por estar con ellos, comentarles sobre sus tres semanas en Paris, con sus tías (hermanas) Alice y Rosalie, esos diez días en una de las islas de sus abuelos, junto con sus padres. Como su vida había dado ese cambio radical con la muerte de Albert y que esos sueños que no eran ya recurrentes desde hacía unos años, volvieron con fuerza después del fallecimiento. Tantas cosas que decir, explicar. Los mail no eran suficientes pero debía conformarse. Justamente por ser su último año sería su única oportunidad para averiguar lo que tanto guardaban sus padres con recelo.

Y para colmo de males la culpa estaba rasgándole los deditos de los pies. Aquel silencio en que se habían sumido sus familiares no era agradable.

Lastimosamente pudo juntar el valor para llamar a Jacob nuevamente, pero éste no había llegado aún.

_Tal vez esté enojado, aunque la última vez que hablamos no sonaba como tal. Por ahí lo pensó mejor o mi papá logro…no, Jacob poco se deja influenciar por….es posible._

Suspiró.

_A quien engaño, puede que sean muy distintos, pero cuando se trata de mamá o de mi siempre concuerdan en la mayoría de las cosas. Tal vez deba dejar los nervios de lado y atreverme a llamar a casa, no creo que ya puedan decirme nada, las clases comenzaron, ellos también deben estar entre mis compañeros, supongo que dando explicaciones de por qué siguen yendo y yo no. Por ahí les inventaron algo…Espero que no metan la pata con mis amigos. A ellos les dije que conseguí una beca fuera de la ciudad._

_Telefoneare cuando sea el momento, por ahí en el almuerzo tengo algo de tiempo._

.- Oye.- _demonios, tanto estar dándole vueltas al asunto me olvide de donde estoy. Intento ver para ambos lados pero un joven muy alto se interpone en mi camino. Levanto la vista para encontrarme con ese mismo que hace rato estaba peleando con la chica en aquella camioneta.- _No estorbes.

_¡Qué grosero!_

Con cara contrariada obedeció, se corrió de la puerta de aquel salón a medio llenar.

.- No seas malhumorado, la peque no tiene la culpa.- el primer muchacho no hizo caso a su compañero y siguió su camino. El chico rubio ceniza, por su lado, con cara divertida y sonrisa picara, lo suficientemente alto como para sacarle una cabeza a Nessie se inclinó para verla cara a cara.- ¿Estas perdida peque? El edificio de secundaria baja es el tercero. No este.

_¿Peque?_

.- Eh, no, no estoy per…-

.- Ya deja de acosar infantes, hermano.- Nessie desvió la vista hacia el recién llegado, extraordinariamente parecido al rubio, tanto como para ser su gemelo.- Niña ve a la oficina de alumnos, ahí te explicaran mejor.

.- Disculpen.- interrumpió ella tratando de que el estupor de que la confundieran con alguien mucho más chico se notara.- No estoy perdida y no voy a secundaria baja.

Ambos se miraron con una sincronización asombrosa.

.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

.- Diecisiete.- En cuanto lo procesaron, comenzaron a reírse a tiempo cosa que pareció sumamente molesta a la joven. No había ido allí para que se rieran en su cara.- No sé que puede causarles tanta gracia.

Uno de ellos, se limpió las lágrimas casi en forma exagerada. Cuando pudo controlar la risa, explicó:

.- Es que, tienes pinta de ser más chica. Lo lamento.- pasó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, que estaba haciendo un afirmativo intento de calmar las carcajadas.- No hay que hacerle Sean, ahora las chicas viene mas chiquitas.

.- Tamaño bolsillo.-contestó el otro. A Nessie le salió un nuevo tic. ¡Ya estaba bien de todo eso! Podía ser que aparentara menos, pero no era llegara esos límites. Bueno, tal vez a su lado si tenía ese aire a niña. Ambos eran muy altos y por sus facciones, por más que sus rostros reflejaran su juventud, las mandíbulas endurecidas y algunas señales definidas daban por hecho que ellos ya estaban a un paso de la adultez. Tal vez tuvieran su misma edad.

_Vaya par._

_¿Estaría mal dejarlos con sus burradas e irse a buscar el salón?_

.- Ya, ya, dejemos las tonterías de lado. Si tienes la edad que dices tener, estarás con nosotros. ¿Qué clases te tocaron?- preguntó Sean, su hermano asintió dándole la razón y esperando curioso la respuesta.

Se fijó en su horario, no sabía porque habría de responderles, pero ya que.

.- Historia a primera hora y química en la segunda.-

.- Uh, el señor Coleman, no te sientes adelante, suele tomarles lección. Clase por medio toma exámenes "sorpresa" así que mejor estudia.

.- No te olvides de llevar la tarea hecha, la última vez…-

.- El año pasado-interrumpió Sean.

.- Reprobó a todo el curso, todos tuvieron que rendir en verano.- terminó su gemelo.- ¿En qué aula?

.- 103-

.- Sigue el corredor, la primera puerta a la derecha. Tiene un cartel que dice "Baile de navidad"-

.- Aunque esa fiesta fue hace tres años, así que no le hagas caso. A menos que este año hagamos de nuevo, cosa que dudo mucho después de que se cancelara la misma por pequeños inconvenientes entre alumnos.- Sean se encogió de hombros, su hermano prosiguió.- Si no es el caso, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

.- ¡Hermano! Peque acaba de llegar.-

.- Oigan…- Nessie intento interrumpirlos, pero parecían envueltos en una pseudo discusión. – creo que mejor me iré.

.- No digas esas cosas, Lean- negó.- Dale un tiempo y después invítala. Por ahí también es inocente de mente y debas ir con cuidado.

.- Oigan, todavía estoy acá.- interrumpió ella sonoramente. Le daba cosa que hablaran como si no estuviera, aunque no denotaba ningún tipo de maldad en los tonos de voz.- Gracias por todo, pero ya debo irme.

.- Oh, sisisisi.- Lean en un acto de extrema confianza le pasó una brazo por el hombro antes de agregar.- Cuídate, seguramente no seremos los primeros en confundirte, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Eres nueva?

_Mira que soy despistada, pero estos me ganan._

.- si-

_No deseaba darles más información, intentaría cuidarme y no decir quién era en realidad a menos que fuera necesario, los años que habían pasado no eran muchos como para que esta comunidad se haya olvidado de mi familia. "Cullen" aun se podía percibir en esta comunidad como un tema algo picante._

_Con una sonrisa, tratando de no pasar como maleducada, me despedí rápidamente e intente perderme en el pasillo. Debía tener un poco más de cuidado con ese par, se veían muy divertidos, pero como nada sacaban información._

Con lo despistada que soy, de seguro me piso, así que Nessie…ten cuida…

PLAF

.- ¡Oh cielos!- _el mareo me duro poco, pero tarde en acostumbrar mi vista nuevamente. El dolor en mi nariz ahora era punzante, molesto sí, pero no al extremo. La puerta que me golpeó apenas si se mueve, sostenida por una chica._

.- Fíjate por dónde vas.- _segunda vez en el día que alguien me trata hostilmente. ¿Acaso Forks tenía una población de mal humorados? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que…? ¡Me dolió!_

_Ouch._

_¿Sonara muy estúpido con la edad que tengo decir que quiero a mi mami? Y de paso a mi abuelo Carlisle._

_Ella, la misma que estaba con el antipático de hace rato, me miró de reojo antes de continuar su camino y perderse con un grupo de amigos que la esperaba. Vaya escuela, ¿Tendré la mala suerte de toparme con todos los molestos hoy o la cosa vendrá a cuotas?_

.- ¿Estás bien?- _me giro levemente, una chica pelirroja hasta la medula, con infinidad de pecas en su rostro me observa algo preocupada.- _¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?-_ yo niego y dejo de tocarme la nariz. Ya el dolor paso y supongo que gracias a mis genes cualquier cosita mínima que se haya roto ya esta solucionada._

.- Estoy bien, gracias.-

.- No le hagas caso.- _no entiendo al instante, pero me doy cuenta a los segundos que estaba hablando de la joven anterior_. – Seguramente sus padres se negaron a comprarle un auto o se ha peleado con su novio. Elizabeth es de esas personas que se pone de malas con todo el mundo si no cumplen sus caprichos.

.- Oh, bueno. Supongo que ya ese es problema de ella.- _me arriesgo a decir. Mis ojos deslumbran el cartel de fiesta de navidad antes mencionado por los gemelos. Suspiro, por lo menos estoy en el lugar correcto._

.- Si, exacto. ¿Eres nueva, verdad?- _la oración tenía pinta de pregunta y sonaba como una, pero también tiraba a afirmación. Yo asentí.-_ ¡Genial! Me llamo Clarice, no te preocupes, siempre es complicado estar en una nueva escuela, mis padres eran de mudarse mucho, pero ahora papá consiguió un trabajo fijo en Forks y por suerte este es mi segundo año aquí.

.- Se cómo te sientes, mi familia también es de mudarse mucho.- _estaba por largar el rollo pero me recordé a mi misma que debía ir con cuidado_.- Me llamo Rennesme, pero generalmente me llaman Nessie.

.- ¿Cómo el bicho de la laguna Ness?

.- Eh…si.- _sonrió. Utilizó el mismo tono que mi madre cuando le discute a Jacob el haberme puesto ese apodo._ – Me lo puso un amigo de la familia y desde ese entonces quedo.

_Ella no contesto inmediatamente, pero me brindo una cálida sonrisa, dando a entender que lo era nada malo tener un sobrenombre así. _

_La campana suena no muy lejos, el transito en el pasillo se hace repentinamente más rápido pero ninguna de las dos nos movemos. Algo curiosa la miro antes de soltar:_

_.- _¿Que clases tienes a primera hora?-

.- Por lo visto la misma que tu: Historia.-

_El día no va a ir en peor…a menos que. Observo el horario nuevamente y si no me agarre la cabeza fue por que parecería una loca y __al parecer__, había tenido la suerte de haber encontrado a una persona más o menos normal en aquella escuela. Suspiraría, pero me da no se qué. Me trague mi pena y asentí lentamente deseando que ocurriera algo de última hora, así no tendría que pasar dos torturante horas de gimnasia al final del día._

_¿Acaso las escuelas no piensan en personas como yo que no somos buenas en deportes y que la estabilidad es algo esporádica?_

_Ni que ser atleta sirviera de mucho._

_**Continuara**_

_**

* * *

**_

Volvi! No se cuanto me tarde...XD no me acuero. No me maten. Agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo y aguantando mis desvarios. Hace un tiempo abri un blog (es mi homepage que aparece en el profile), no es la gran cosa, pero por ahi les interesa escuchar la musica con la que escribo cada capitulo, me inspiran mucho y tienen que ver muchisimo con el contenido del mismo.

A los nuevos, bienvenidos, a los viejos...que aguante XD.

¡Ya, me fui por las ramas. Nos vemos pronto y cuidense!

Grisel

Miles de gracias a: Hik-y, Natsu, loca anonima O, tsukiyono tanuki, sofy, Sofia Swan.


	9. Intromisión

Capitulo VIII

Pocas veces había tenido que lidiar con algo parecido. Esa sensación de vacío y unas irrefrenables ganas de probar sangre que no fuese de un animal de cuatro patas. En contadas ocasiones tuvieron que recordarme que los humanos no debían comerse pero yo aun era una niña. Mi conciencia y mi inhibición típicas de la edad fueron las que me condujeron a pensamientos impropios.

Y sin embargo, aun sabiendo que todo esto era un sueño, esa quemazón en mi garganta no podía sentirse más real. Cómo si un montón de humanos con aromas únicos estuviesen juntos, ofreciéndose cómo festín.

Odiaba esa parte de mí. No era comprensible, después de todo es lo que yo represento en la mitad de mi existencia. Por mas que intente llevar una vida "normal". La mitad de mi ser es algo así cómo un demonio que de vez en cuando intenta salir con nulos resultados.

A lo lejos, los arboles se mueven, confundo ese compas con el del mundo real. Sé que esto es un sueño. Lo sé con seguridad por que aun no es invierno y no estoy en medio de un paraje olvidado, sino en el patio de la escuela, alejada del tumulto.

¿Pero por que no puedo abrir los ojos?

Entre toda la confusión logro divisar algo, una silueta no muy lejos, aunque si lo suficiente para impedir que vea su verdadera figura y así darle un significado.

.- ¿Qué buscas?-

Me giro, sin embargo no encuentro a nadie, aquella voz había tocado mi oído. Se encuentra cerca. Mi vista vuelve rápidamente a la figura antes mencionada encontrando sólo espacio blanco, nieve tapando toda vida, no se la veía cómo parte del cuadro sino cómo un manto que asfixia a la misma naturaleza. Nada en aquel escenario es real, creíble, armónico.

.- ¡Sal!- ¡Estoy harta! No es la primera vez que sueño con este lugar. Estoy mas que segura.- ¿Quién eres?

.- ¿Quién deseas que sea?- aquella voz nuevamente, a prudente distancia suena al tiempo que la figura reaparece frente a mis ojos, a unos metros.

No se me dan muy bien los acertijos, es por eso que jamás tomo el periódico y hago los crucigramas. No es el hecho de que sea estúpida, pero me impaciento. Además ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?

.- Lo que preguntas no tiene lógica.-

.- ¿Acaso debe tenerla?- responde al instante, con una dulzura engañosa y hasta macabra. El viento se detiene, creando un momento detenido en el tiempo.- Tan pequeña y tan estructurada.

.- No creo que sea el punto a tocar. No eres parte de mi imaginación.-

.- No, tenlo por seguro. Tiendes a querer olvidar lo que eres realmente y a reprimir tus deseos mas internos.-

¿Pero que cuernos? No estoy para este tipo de cosas, es como si de la nada, todos los miedos de mis padres se materializaran. Ya, no soy normal, sé lo que conlleva, pero ¿el mundo tiene que darme pruebas que tratar de probar y no hacer lo que mis padres quieren es malo?

Y ahora esto. Genial.

Vaya, que gracia, un ánima desconocida viene a visitarme y a decirme lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ¿Alguien más desea meterse en mi vida?

¡NO! no estoy de buen humor, cuando no puedo despertarme mi carácter se torna un poco ofensivo.

.- Si no tienes nada que decirme, suplicaría que te retiraras de mi inconsciente, veras, no soy asidua a dejar que la gente se meta en lugares tan privados. – ¡Para que demonios le doy explicaciones! lo mejor será esforzarme en salir de este estado.

.- Tu padre suele meterse mucho en tu cabecita.-

.- Lo hace por que es curioso y por que le dejo.- contraataco. Y es cierto, aunque a medias, muchas veces soy ayudada por mamá. Ella sabe cuando es suficiente y coloca un pequeño halo de su escudo sobre mi mente. Hay veces que me canso mucho. Cuando estoy con papá y realmente deseo que no escuche lo que pienso debo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Pensar en praderas y hablar. Créanme, es MUY complicado, sobre todo cuando hablo en serio y en vez de salir una palabra sumamente imprescindible, me sale: floripondio.

Mi discurso se arruina y de paso todo lo que eso conlleva.

.- Eres tan especial cómo tus padres.- la figura se aleja desinteresadamente, cómo dando por concluida la conversación.- Algo complicada si, pero especial. – Aquello me tomo desprevenida, yo pensaba que se iba.- Serás perfecta.

.- ¿Para qué?

Sonríe, llenando el lugar con un tono oscuro y desagradable. Con esa sensación horrible de haber escuchado rechinar un objeto punzante en una superficie lisa. No contesta, pero un sonido sumamente chillante me hace abrir los ojos repentinamente. Mis retinas apenas si soportan el cambio tan brusco y debo cerrar nuevamente los parpados.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!

.- Pobre peque, estaba de lo mas cómoda. ¡Sean, eres un bruto!

.- ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! No le hagas caso peque, juro sobre la tumba de mi abuela que…-

.- No seas cara dura, la abuela Eloísa esta viva-

.- Bueno…- cuando pude enfocar bien, ambos jóvenes están junto a mí. Sean parado, inclinado y semi apoyado en el árbol que me sirve de respaldo y su gemelo, en cuclillas frente a mi observa con la misma expresión de curiosidad.- Peque ¿te sientes bien?

No respondo rápidamente, intento tomar control del mi cuerpo y una vez hecho esto quiero levantarme. Mala idea, un mareo monumental me hace tambalear, si no fuera por que Lean me sujetó estaría comiendo hojas y un poco de tierra.

.- ¿Te sientes bien? Se te ve pálida…- objeta Sean.

.- Y fría.- agrega su hermano. Yo asiento, no quiero abrir los ojos, temo que el mal estar regrese si lo hago.- Sera mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería, el clima no es el mejor, no te apenes, hoy pronosticaron baja presión y para muchos eso es…-

.- Estoy bien.- ¡fuerza niña! que poco aguante tienes. Así es, sostente en tus dos piernas y abre los ojos con cuidado. No será peor que ese olor repulsivo de pescado muerto y putrefacto que sentiste hace semanas cuando saliste con Jacob de paseo.- Debe ser que me levante muy de repente. No es nada.

.- Pero en este estado no puedes hacer gimnasia.-

¡Cierto!

.- ¿Cómo es que me encontraron?- intento cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, Sean se rasca la nuca antes de soltar un simple:

.- Teníamos curiosidad, la hora del almuerzo terminó y no te vimos en la cafetería, supusimos que estarías fuera, por tu cara en la mañana no te gustan las multitudes y que mejor lugar que este para alejarte del enjambre de chicos.-

Vaya, que observadores.

.- Se que sonara duro.- curiosidad la mía.- ¿Pero por qué les importa tanto? Digo, no cruzamos más de dos palabras…

Nada en sus rostros cambia, se miran unos segundos antes de responder:

.- Aun no lo sabemos.- se encogen de hombros quitándole importancia y dejándome confusa. Y yo pensaba que mi familia era extraña- De todas formas- Lean toma la palabra.- Ya es hora de que vayamos al campo, si quieres le podemos decir a la profesora que no te encuentras bien así te exenta de hacer actividad hoy.

Niego nuevamente y con esto comenzamos el recorrido. El colegio por fuera es mucho más grande, el parque que separa el segundo edificio de las instalaciones de deportes es amplio y por suerte bien cuidado. No sé porque, pero tenía la impresión de que los gemelos debían ser una especie de gente popular entre los alumnos, pero al parecer se codeaban con muy pocos. Unos mínimos saludos fueron los que salieron de sus bocas o se reflejaron en los saludos.

Esto me hizo dudar aun más. ¿Por qué me seguían? Ya, no tengo nada en contra de hacer amigos, se me da muy bien, a mi manera, pero no logro acomodarme a la familiaridad con la que me tratan.

Nos separamos en los vestidores, ellos se ofrecen una vez más antes de que yo me adentrara a cambiarme. Ya, en otra ocasión hubiese aceptado gustosa, para mí la gimnasia es un movimiento innecesario, pero ya que. Si con ello lograba sacarme de la cabeza ese pequeño encuentro extra corpóreo de hace rato sería genial.

Aunque debo llamar a mis padres para…no, mejor no. Vendrán a Forks y desearan llevarme con ellos alegando que no estoy segura. Seguramente en dos segundos ya tendrán en la mesa un plan contra una conspiración inexistente. Tampoco debo descuidarme, no es cosa de todos los días que alguien se te meta en la cabeza así cómo así. Seguramente el que lo hizo tiene un manejo de su poder espiritual.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

El césped no hizo ningún tipo de ruido cuando pose mis pies sobre él. Gran parte del grupo ya estaba congregado alrededor de una mujer que daba directivas, podía escucharla desde mi posición así que no me apresure en llegar junto a ellos. Disfrutaba de esos pequeños espacios de tiempo en donde parece que todo va más despacio.

Mis últimos pasos se vieron re-alentados, no deseaba tomar posición en aquella actividad. Toda mi vida había visto jugarla y probé en hacerlo. Cabe destacar que no se me da muy bien. Tengo mis buenas rachas, pero por Buda que un gato jugaría mejor.

La profesora me dedica una mirada presurosa, aunque sé que me evaluó rápidamente, se nota. No hay hostilidad en su accionar por lo cual no me preocupo.

A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos del grupo masculino, ellos ya comenzaron con sus actividades.

.- Ya, pónganse el equipo y juguemos. No quiero trampas.-

.- Pero profesora, hoy no queremos…-

.- Smith, no comencemos el año con quejas, no hay manera de que no hagas gimnasia. Vamos, quita esa cara.- sonrío, no hay deje de molestia en su voz, simplemente está ansiosa por impartir la clase. Qué suerte, por lo menos la profesora tiene bonito temple. Esperemos que su paciencia sea igual de grande.

A lo lejos y ya con el equipo colocado, Clarice me saluda. Contesto con un tenue: hola.

.- ¡Cullen!- volteo. Me sonríe ampliamente.- te toca comenzar, batearas.

Genial (nótese el sarcasmo)

Mis pasos se detienen en el lugar exacto. Una de mis compañeras hace el favor de acercarme el bate.

¿Alguien más que este confabulado con el Universo para hacerme pasar vergüenza lo antes posible? Que lo diga ahora, después voy a estar demasiado ocupada tratando de arreglar mis desvaríos y no lo voy a registrar.

Bien.

Concéntrate, cómo dice el tío Jasper, sólo cuestión de no perder de vista la pelota y cuando veas la oportunidad, blandea el bate con todas tus fuerzas (bueno, tal vez no con toda) pero…

.- ¡VA!

¡AY DEMONIOS!

.- ¡STRIKE ONE!

Cielos, ya dije que no era buena ¿Por qué la profesora me puso a batear de todas formas? No puedo culparla, parece entusiasta y no debió tener ninguna segunda intensión al hacerlo. Tal vez su frenesí no la deja ver mi pésima postura para este tipo de cosas.

.- ¡VA!

Nononononono…cielos.

.- ¡STRIKE DOS!

.- ¡VAMOS CULLEN! ¡Yo se que tu puedes!- me lo han dicho tantas veces que hasta creo ha perdido significado.

De nuevo, vista en la pelota, no la pierdas. No es tan difícil, los movimientos de la lanzadora no son tan rápidos, por lo menos para mí. Intenta deducir por donde ira la bola, así….a la derecha, con el viento que hay de seguro…

TAC

.- ¡Eso es!- ¿Qué, lo hice? ¿En serio?

Eso me pasa por ser lenta en mis reacciones, sin embargo antes de que pueda salir de la base todo el mundo quedo estático. Mi vista enfoca rápidamente la pelota y mis ojos se abren de una manera exorbitante al ver que es seguida por el bate. Miro mis manos, ¡Me lleva! ¿Que en qué momento lo solté? ¡Dios no! Si le pega seguramente la matará, no medí mi fuerza, no…

Las palabras de mis padres con que tuviera cuidado con los humanos se hacen presentes. Si algo llegara a pasar para mi familia sería terrible. Ellos que siempre procuraron ser tan cuidadosos. Voy yo y meto la pata hasta el fondo.

PUM

¡LA MATE! ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡MI PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA Y YA SOY UNA ASESINA!

.- ¡PROFESORA!- abre los ojos de una maldita vez y mira lo que has hecho. Cuando la luz vuelve a mis retinas puedo notar que un tumulto de gente ya esta rodeándola. Lo extraño es que no huelo sangre. Corro hacia ellos desesperada por el resultado de mi torpeza. Sin embargo al llegar me encuentro con una escena que mas que descolocarme de deja algo muda. Un cuerpo, sumamente grande y sumamente conocido (valga la redundancia) protege a la mujer. El bate esta a sus pies. Le dio, estoy segura, yo escuche el crac de un hueso.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- ¿JACOB?

Mi sorpresa es evidente, el equipo masculino también se acerca y entre ellos los gemelos logran situarse a mi lado. No les doy importancia. ¿Cómo es que Jacob llegó? ¿Me vino a visitar?

¿Por qué me preocupa más el hecho de que él no me note que el pequeño detalle que casi le parto la cabeza a mi profesora con un objeto visiblemente contundente?

.- Si, no te preocupes.- la mujer responde con una media sonrisa, se le nota que aun esta algo asustada. Con la ayuda de él se levanta e intenta limpiarse la tierra del atuendo. Trastabilla.

No sé qué hacer, mis manos sudan de lo nerviosa que estoy. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que pasaría algo así, y menos que me encontraría a Jacob de esta manera tan común.

Cierto…de que habrá sido ese ruido que…

¡Ah dios! ¡Le rompía algo a Jake! Aunque sabiendo cómo es dudo que ya no esté curado.

Lo miro, él no lo hace.

¿Qué cornos le pasa?

Lo conozco lo suficiente cómo para saber que él conoce mi presencia y mí aroma. Suele quejarse un poco, sólo un poco en las ocasiones que tengo un fuerte aroma a vampiro. Pero eso momentos coinciden cuando pasó las tardes con tía Rosalie (la cual dicho sea de paso me impregna de su fragancia abrazándome mucho).

.- Profesora.- una de las chicas se acerca a ella.- La acompañaremos a la enfermería.- un grupo asiente.

.- No se hagan problema. – Contesta Jacob con ese tono medio bromista pero que denota cierta autoridad.- yo me encargo. ¡Chicos, regresen a sus rutinas!- les ordenó a los hombres.

¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¡Sigues enojado! ¿Bastara con que me ponga a bailar esa canción ridícula que siempre termina con "ey, Macarena"?. No, mejor no, la última vez que intente hacer algo parecido rompí un jarrón de la abuela y tire a tío Emmett por la terraza.

Menos mal que es inmortal, o que no es un gato, porque ya pasó las nueve vidas conmigo. Esa debe ser una de las razones porque no me dejan tener un gatito.

Aunque ahora que estoy en casa del abuelo… ¡NESSIE! Concéntrate.

.- Uf, peque, tuviste suerte.- siento una mano apoyada en mi cabeza. Alzo la vista para encontrarme con Lean.- Si no fuese porque nuestro profesor tiene buen estado…-

.- Excelente diría yo…- aporta su gemelo.

.- La profesora no lo estaría contando ¿eres humana?

Esa pregunta me paraliza hasta la última célula. Cómo si pudiesen ver lo que realmente soy me encojo tratando de alejarme de ellos. Sean suelta una risa estruendosa antes de largarme:

.- Ya, peque, no pongas esa cara. Es sólo una broma. Lo que pasa es que nos sorprende que le hayas pegado a esa pelota con tanta fuerza.- señala el suelo, la tierra esta levantada en cierta forma. Se ve que después de pegarle a Jacob revotó hasta el suelo. Aunque eso ya no es mi culpa, digo, bueno, tal vez si, por que el impulso inicial del bate salió de mi persona y el revote sólo aminoro la fuerza.

Maldición.

.- Es que mis padres me hacen seguir una dieta especial.- mentí, aunque sólo en cierto modo.

Se conformaron con eso, ambos se encogieron de hombros antes de darse media vuelta, saludarme con una sonrisa y volver a sus actividades.

La exclamación de Jacob desde la puerta del edificio a lo lejos fue lo suficientemente potente para que esa orden se cumpliera.

Lo mire, pero al parecer no lo noto, se perdió puertas adentro con la profesora a su lado.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Al abrir la puerta del automóvil resoplo sonoramente agradecida por que el día haya terminado y enojada por qué no he podido encontrar a Jacob por más que me mate buscándolo. Bueno, lo intente mientras tuve mi hora libre y entre los pasillos al salir de una clase para entrar en otra.

Vengo de la enfermería y al parecer hacía rato que ya se habían ido con mi profesora de gimnasia.

Dejo mi bolso sobre el asiento del copiloto y me siento pesadamente en mi lugar.

Este dia paso relativamente normal, sacando obviamente que por poco y mato a alguien y que tengo dos pegotes iguales pisándome los talones. Tendré que ver de adaptarme más, presiento que no son malas personas y que son bastante divertidos. Acostumbrarme a su cercanía será pan comido si me lo propongo.

Suspiro.

La llovizna que comienza a caer sobre la zona me hace adentrarme totalmente en el auto pero aun no arranco. Esperare a que los demás lo hagan, estoy tan cansada que no deseo esquivar a nadie así que cuanto menos esfuerzo haga mejor. Por suerte hoy la clase terminó con ese pequeño incidente. No porque pudiese lastimarme más (me golpe con un casillero impunemente mal cerrado y ahora visiblemente abollado) sino porque se sorprenderían al no ver marcas en mi cuerpo.

Ya, lo explicare mejor. Se me forman moretones cuando me caigo o me llevo puesto algo, cómo ya mencione con anterioridad. Pero hay épocas en las cuales mis genes vampiros están más despiertos (así me lo explico mi abuelo, aunque sé que no es la versión oficial) y mi cuerpo se vuelve casi tan duro cómo el de mis padres. No es que no me lastime, lo hago, sólo que sana más rápidamente. Generalmente concuerda con los días posteriores a "esos días".

Cuerpo bizarro, ¿no se conformaba con ser de reacciones lentas y patoso? ¡No!

¿No le bastaba con cambiar sólo en mi periodo? No.

Cielos, tengo hambre.

Levanto la vista y por suerte el estacionamiento esta casi vacío. Unos autos de aspecto antiguo me dan la pauta de que únicamente quedan los profesores y directivos dentro del establecimiento.

Enciendo el motor.

Bien…volvamos a…

PAM

.- ¡AH!- mi corazón se acelera. ¡Qué demonios! mis manos aprientan de tal manera el volante que estoy segura que se desquebrajara si sigo en esta pose.

.- ¡Hola Nessie!- esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que utiliza cuando sabe que tiene que bajar mis defensas. No lo miro. Así cómo hizo él en clase.- Oh vamos, no puedes estar ofendida por tan poco. Creo haberme mandado peores, además, tengo una buena justificación.- Me lee la mente, por momentos creo que puede oírme despotricar contra él.

Bajo el vidrio, él aun se encuentra apoyado en el techo con sus grandes brazos e inclinado hacia la ventanilla.

.- Dame una MUY buena razón para no haberme respondido las llamadas y para que no hayas dicho ni mu cuando nos vimos en el campo.- reclamo. Pero qué carácter, debe ser que odio que me ignoren tan olímpicamente. Ni yo sabía que cargaba tanto mal humor por eso.

El levanta las cejas en sorpresa por el tono de mi voz. Se relaja a los segundos mostrándome su blanca dentadura.

.- Todo está conectado, pero no creo que sea el lugar para hablarlo, hazte a un lado, que conduciré.-

.- No, debo ir a pedir la pizza antes que el abuelo llegue.- ya, que explicación más ridícula, pero he salido al abuelo, no hay duda, la cocina no es lo mío. Así que nos conformamos con comer chatarra unas noches y comida casera en otras (la mitad de estas ocasiones son salvadas por Sue, pero no puede estar cocinando para nosotros todos los días)

.- Entonces hablaremos en el camino. – No me da tiempo a responder, me corro rápidamente al asiento del copiloto y él entra. Da marcha atrás rápidamente y antes de que me que cuenta nos encontramos fuera del establecimiento, bastante lejos diría.

¿Por qué tienen que ir tan rápido?

Complicada manía que comparte con todos mis familiares, pero exclusivamente con mi padre. Tienen toda una eternidad por delante ¿Adonde tiene que llegar con tanta prisa?

Continuara

* * *

¡Volvi! Muajajajajajaja. Que calor que hace, la verdad, me a costado terminar esto no por falta de inspiracion, sino por que no quieria calentar el ambiente con la compu jajajajja.

Lamento la demora.

Gracias a todos por seguir ahi. ¡Beshos y cuidense!

Saludos especiales a: Ginebra216, volkalice-hale, Natsu, BeTsy Pop, Hik-y, RociRadcliffe.


	10. Acechada

Capitulo IX

El viento mecía nuestros cabellos y la velocidad ayudaba a su propósito. No estaba yendo directo a la casa del abuelo, simplemente daba vueltas de aquí para allá, sin decir mucho. Me está impacientando.

El aroma a lluvia teñía la tarde y mis deseos de estar tirada sobre algún prado perdido se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Tal vez si se lo propusiera…no, mejor no. Debo llegar a tiempo para cenar con el abuelo.

Mis ojos se despegan del monótono paisaje.

.- ¿Y bien?- le doy pie para que empiece. No estamos lejos de Forks, solo a unos kilómetros y aprovechando la soledad de la carretera, se detiene lentamente en un pequeño lugar.- Mejor que sea una buena excusa, no quiero nada estúpido.

.- ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?- sus ojos negros brillan con esa picardía característica. Niego lentamente, con aire solemne.

.- No me levante, me caí, fue de cara y por el lado derecho.- afirmo con convicción. El larga una risotada llenando aquel ambiente tranquilo con ese sonido gutural. El viento mece las copas de los arboles frente al automóvil y algunas aves salen en vuelo, moviéndose al compas.

.- Gracias por la aclaración.-

.- De nada.-

Se rasca detrás de la oreja, juguetea un poco con el manubrio y vuelve a mirarme. Supongo que esta pensándose mucho lo que me quiere decir.

.- Al principio, cuando escapaste las cosas se pusieron feas con Edward, la rubia y yo tardamos en convencerlo que estarías bien con tu abuelo y que no debía temer por tu vida, después de todo, a pesar de tu torpeza eres madura y cuidadosa con muchas cosas.- Ya, esa me la creo, si hasta puedo imaginar a papá bastante incomodo con la situación de no poder llevar las riendas de la misma.- Pero lo hicimos, tu abuelo Carlisle ayudó mucho. Tu madre fue sapo de otro poso. De a momentos estaba tranquila y en otros tenía tantas ganas cómo tu padre de venir por ti y arrastrarte con ellos.

.- Comprendo.- pase una mano por mi cabello completamente desalineado a esa hora.- ¿Por eso no llaman?

.- Si, temen no poder contenerse y respetar tu decisión.-

.- Para ser inmortales, le tienen miedo a muchas cosas.- espetó fastidiada. Algo dentro mi persona me hacia comportar así. No soportaba el hecho de que con confiaran en mi.

.- No seas tan dura con ellos. Hay muchas cosas que no conoces que podrían poner en peligro tu vida. Sabes de sobra que ellos dejarían la misma eternidad si…- se remoja los labios, por un momento creí notar que le costaba decir lo que me explicaba.-…te pasase algo.

.- No estoy segura de saber de lo que hablas, pero si me informaran de algo podría comprender.-

.- No es cuestión de hacerlo. ¿No confías en ellos?-

.- No soy una niña y claro que confío en ellos. Pero no puedo depender toda mi existencia de lo que otros conocen o creen conocer. Si hay peligro por más duro o extraño que este fuese me gustaría saberlo. No pueden ocultarme algo que definitivamente tengo derecho a saber.-

.- Nessie, no lo hacen por mal.-

.- Lo sé, y eso es aun peor.- Me mira sin comprender, tardé unos segundos antes de ordenar las ideas para poder explayarme correctamente.- Pero no me creo el cuento de que todo ha sido siempre cuento feliz y listo. Sé que se amaron, que tuvieron muchas dificultades, problemas. Malos entendidos, que vivieron al extremo junto contigo y tu manada. Tengo recuerdos nítidos de muchas cosas, escenas inconexas que deseo conectar para que tengan un sentido racional.

Las primeras estrellas se dejaron ver en el horizonte. Los pájaros abandonaron su cantar unos momentos, tomándose un descanso y dejándole lugar a los grillos. El aroma a césped se hace intenso.

Sus rostro se contorsiona de a momentos, su perfil no oculta lo que está pasando. Puedo notar a simple vista y de reojo que no se encuentra cómodo. Está en una encrucijada, dentro de si mismo hay un infernal debate.

.- Jacob, ya no deseo presionarte.- digo sin dudas. Lo he sacado repentinamente de sus divagaciones, pero me mira seguro.- Si no quieres o puedes contarme nada, lo acepto. Pero ni tú ni ellos impedirán que me entere por medios propios.

.- Nessie…-

Niego lentamente. Estoy dando por terminada la conversación en ese aspecto. No quiero hablar más del tema.

.- Entonces…-

.- ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?

.- Oh.- se remoja nuevamente los labios y un pequeño escalofrió me recorre la espalda. Mejor cierro un poco la ventanilla.- Bueno, es que estuve haciendo negocios.

Mi ceja se levanta lo suficiente cómo para darle a entender que no comprendo lo que está diciendo. En actitud, ahora más relajada, se encoje de hombros y muestra esa contagiosa sonrisa.

.- ¿Negocios?-

.- Entrar en tu colegio es más difícil de lo que aparenta. Tardé bastante en convencer al director del mismo que me permitiera integrarme.

.- ¿Conoces al director?- ya, eso me impresiona.

.- Algo así. Es conocido de Sam, uno muy lejano. Pero necesitaba que alguien de confianza arreglara su automóvil. Me contactó con él y lo demás se fue dando. Al comienzo pensaba entrar cómo un alumno más…

.- Se que pareces joven, pero no creo que tanto.- le interrumpo algo divertida.

.- ¿Me estas llamando viejo?

.- No, lo estoy afirmando.-

.- Hare cómo que no dijiste nada.- su expresión es teatralmente dolida.- de todas formas, entre una cosa y la otra, me entere que no tenían remplazo para el profesor de educación física. El año pasado el que ocupaba el puesto se fue de viaje a África y se ve que las cosas le fueron bien porque no volvió.

.- Pero no eres profesor de gimnasia.-

.- Tu tío Jasper me ayudó con eso. Tiene sus contactos y en unos pocos días tuve una certificación y hasta un titulo.-

.- ¿Entraste con documentos falsos?

.- Si, no sé qué es lo que te escandalizas, también tienes de esos.-

.- Ya, porque sería medio raro que me fuesen a registrar cuando soy un engendro.- justifico.

.- No te llames de esa forma.-

.- No comencemos con eso. Sabemos perfectamente que soy un hibrido entre en vampiro y un humano. No es tan malo.- me recuesto poniéndome cómoda, me quito las zapatillas y las subo al asiento.- De todas formas, estarás en el colegio conmigo. Es extraño. ¿Qué han dicho mis padres?

.- Querían venir, sabes cómo son. Pero Esme los convenció de que estarías segura con Charlie. Es humano, pero con todos sus cabales puestos, no permitiría que metieras los dedos en el enchufe por error.

Linda la miradita que le estoy lanzando. Sin darme cuenta mi pierna derecha se desata de su aprisionamiento e intento darle una merecida parada, pero mi intento muere antes de llegar a su pecho.

.- Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar del tema.- reclamó. Aquel pequeño incidente no trae más que burlas de todos por parte de mi inconsciente torpeza.

.- También prometimos que actuaríamos con prudencia y mira lo que hiciste.- contraataca él con una sonrisa.

.- Antes de seguir, devuélveme mi pie.- su mueca se ensancha aun mas, peligrosamente.- No te atrevas...- mascullo.

Tarde, sus manos comienzan una danza que me vuelven loca y comienzo a reír de manera estruendosa y hasta se podía que decir exagerada. Después de un rato, comienzan a salirme lágrimas y a dolerme la pansa. Él no se ve con pretensiones de parar, hasta que el sonido de una nueva adquisición termina por interrumpirnos en nuestra sesión de cosquillas. Busco mi bolso en el asiento de atrás y al encontrarlo lo vacío sobre el asiento.

Jacob mira con picardía todo el tiempo, al parecer le causa mucha gracia mi técnica para encontrar el maldito aparatito. Una vez que lo diviso atiendo.

.- ¡Abuelo!- la voz se escucho mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido.- perdón…

.- Ya, te paso que quieras romperme los tímpanos, pero he llegado y no te he encontrado ¿Vendrás esta noche?

.- Claro, pasare por comida directamente, es que me he encontrado con Jacob.-

.- Ah.- note el cambio de tono, a uno mas tranquilo, cómo si la simple presencia de mi amigo cambiase las cosas de una manera radical.- Esta bien, entonces te espero para cenar.

.- Claro, ya estoy yendo para allá.-

Cuelga.

.- Linda forma de buscar en tu bolso. ¿Alguna nueva destreza que hayas aprendido en este tiempo?

.- Bueno.- señalo el móvil.- Es algo pequeño así que aun no me acostumbro. El abuelo me lo dio cómo regalo por mi ultimo curso, aunque creo que es mas para quedarse tranquilo que voy a llamarle si tengo algún drama con…algo.- esta ultima palabra se escapa de mis labios con poca fuerza, no por que me moleste, pero me intriga saber que es lo que mi abuelo piensa que puedo hacer con un móvil.

En mi vida he tenido uno, siempre o en su mayoría del tiempo he tenido a mi familia cerca cómo para no necesitarlo.

.- Ya.- asiente.

.- Y si, he aprendido otras cosas. Se hacer un huevo frito sin que estalle. Pero queda algo quemado, así que el próximo paso es aprender a no olvidarme que estoy cocinándolo.-

Ríe al tiempo que enciende el motor.

.-Tus padres se sentirán plenos al saber que sabes cocinarte un huevito. ¿Alguna súper técnica que ayude aun más?- le golpeo con la mano en el hombro. Se que no le duele, es mas, a mi si lo hace aunque solo un poquito.

.- Bueno, ya no meto ropa blanca con negra al hacer la colada y… planché las camisas del abuelo y no me quemé.- pongo cara de niña que se siente orgullosa por sus logros, por mínimos que estos sean, si hasta le muestro mis manitas intactas y sin lastimaduras.

.- ¿Plancharías mis camisas?

Le miro de reojo, con actitud de: no pienso caer en tu juego.

.- Ni se me cruza por la cabeza, sobre todo por que no usas.-

Es de noche, dejamos el paraje atrás mientras que las últimas luces se prenden detrás de nosotros. Creía que había pasado un día pesadísimo y que terminaría mal, pero Jacob logra ponerme de buen humor pase lo que pase.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El techo es infinitamente interesante, sobre todo por que tiene lucecitas. Ya, no estoy loca, le pegue un par de esas estrellitas fluorescentes que se ven bien bonitas tratando de imitar una constelación, aunque me quedó mas una carita feliz que otra cosa; La comida con el abuelo fue tranquila, le pregunte cómo le había ido, se ve que no esta muy acostumbrado a hablar de trabajo puesto que apenas le pude sacar un par de cosas.

No es que sea una cotorra hablando, ya, no mentiré, me gusta hacerlo, pero creo que con el abuelo la cosa no cambiará mucho. A diferencia de mamá las relaciones se me dan mejor, eso o soy curiosa.

De todas formas, el haber hablado con Jake y saber que estará conmigo el resto de año me tranquiliza. No estaré sola.

Aunque con los compañeros dudo que pueda estarlo.

Me giro, arropándome mejor y agradeciendo el nuevo acolchado que me regaló Charlie, es abrigado.

Enroscada y cómo un feto me escondo entre las sabanas.

Es extraño, solo en este momento recuerdo lo acontecido en la hora del almuerzo. Tal vez debí comentarle algo a Jacob, pero de seguro les contaría a mis padres. No quería que se preocuparan. Jamás alguien se había metido de esa manera en mi cabeza pero lo que mas me impresionaba era con la familiaridad con la que estaba llevando todo aquello.

En vez de estar preocupada, únicamente me interesa que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero por una mera cuestión de privacidad. Tal vez debió ser que no sentí que me estuviese atacando, simplemente irrumpiendo en terreno ajeno. Aunque eso sea igual o peor.

Debía investigar. Mucho ¿pero por donde empezar? Lo de mis padres era un tema. Uno muy grande y pesado.

Me gire nuevamente, la cama tibia y mullida me brindó mejor confort.

Tal vez en los anuarios, fotografías del abuelo. Alguien debía conocer algo de ellos. Debían recordarlos. No era de todos los días ver una figura cómo la de papá. Mamá no era la escultural mujer que es ahora, pero en su momento fue "la" nueva en un pueblo. También debió llamar la atención. Quizás si intento algo con los profesores ellos puedan darme alguna pista.

Mis parpados pesan cada vez mas, dudo que pueda mantenerme mucho tiempo más…

_¡NO LO HAGAS!_

¿Qué?

_¡Responde! ¡Por favor!_

¿En que momento me he quedado dormida? ¿Nuevamente vienen a…?

_¡Déjale! ¡No tiene la culpa!_

La suplica_._

Intento mirar, pero la vista esta completamente nublada, solo puedo percibir un fuerte olor a campo recién bañado con lluvia. Y frío, mis dedos rara vez perciban esta temperatura, pero esta vez los tengo literalmente congelados. Mis manos comienzan a dolerme.

_¡No!_

"¿Puedes oírlos?"

Claro que puedo oírlo, ¿Eres otro loco voyerista con telequinesis?

"¿Puedes oírlos?"

¡Que te oigo!

Ya, esto es demasiado profundo hasta para mí. Si no quieres decirme quien eres limítate a salir de mi sueño, el puesto de metido ya fue tomado por alguien mas, hubieses llegado antes y…

"Escucha…"

¡Pero déjate de…!

El reclamo murió abruptamente. Un desgarrador aullido, una exclamación rompió el silencio que se había formado. Mi corazón se detuvo ante la angustia de aquella melodía destructiva. Mis pies tocaron algo firme, solido y antes de que pudiese siquiera procesar que era lo que pisaba la luz se hizo, dándome un panorama amplio de bosque iluminado solo por unos destellos del satélite terrestre.

El mal sabor de boca apenas estaba desapareciendo cuando un nuevo grito penetró en mis tímpanos dejándome aturdida, perdida. El dolor de pecho, apenas perceptible hace unos minutos se hizo increíblemente insoportable.

"¿Puedes oírlos?"

El viento empezó a circular de manera desordenada, con ráfagas que se oponían provocando un ruido atronador.

A eso se refería, mis ojos buscaron entre las frondosas copas y robustos troncos, encontrándose solo con oscuridad. Cómo si todo aquel bosque formara parte de un todo.

Algo me hizo reaccionar, mis pies se movieron antes de que diera la orden y en poco me encontraba corriendo todo lo que me daba el alma, las ramas rompían mi ropa mas no mi cuerpo que desesperado, buscaba en aquella carrera el alivio efímero y rápido.

A medida que me iba internando, se veía menos, aun así, guiada por el instinto seguía en mi carrera más que segura de que en algún momento podría salir de aquel espantoso lugar. No se escucharon más alaridos y por un momento creí que había terminado.

Pero mis pies se frenaron torpemente al llegar a un claro.

Mis piernas flaquearon ante el peso haciéndome tambalear peligrosamente. El nudo de mi estomago, se hizo del tamaño de un puño. Sentía cómo si hubiese tragado un pedazo de iceberg.

Cinco figuras frente a mí.

Tres de ellas tendidas sobre el pasto.

Ese aroma.

Esa ausencia de movimiento.

No estaban vivos.

Y aquellos que permanecían en pie, tampoco lo estaban.

_¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!_

Era la misma voz desgarradora de hacia rato. La misma que me llevó a esta instancia. Sonaba cómo si hubiese perdido toda esperanza, cómo si la vida simplemente dependiera de unos segundos más. Aquel sonido estaba cargado de momentos finales.

"_No eran cómo nosotros. Somos especiales. No debemos rebajarnos."_

_¡Estas completamente demente!_

Gutural, profundo, la afirmación plasmada en la realidad con una dureza absoluta. Dejándose caer cual cuerpo inerte, se arrodillo frente a las figuras carentes de existencia. Vasijas vacías, miraban sin ver hacia aquel ser con carencia de alma.

Me duele.

Duele demasiado.

Intento apartar la vista pero no es suficiente. Siguen allí. Lo siento. Aquella figura alta, fría, erguida en toda su existencia destilaba odio, desprecio, superioridad mezclada a la perfección con avaricia definida.

"_Te guste o no, no se puede hacer nada…__**No puede ser devuelto lo que ha sido llevado por la tierra**__."_

Las palabras, pronunciada con tanta determinación llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mí. No entendía en su totalidad su significado, no conscientemente. Pero aun así, era cómo si una dolorosa e irremediable realidad se posara en el mundo.

Deseaba gritar.

¡Gritar con todas mis fuerzas!

¡Obligar a este nudo en mi garganta a irse para siempre!

_¡NESSIE!_

Quiero despertar, por favor, solo quiero…

_¡Nessie! ¡Tranquila!_

No supe cómo, pero de alguna manera ya no estaba en aquel prado pero aun persistía la pena, la angustia. Me sentí rodeada por unos brazos mientras que mi rostro se perdía en el pecho de alguien.

¡Maldición!

Me separe lo más rápido que pude, sintiéndome adolorida, completamente empapada en sudor. Cómo si hubiese pasado por una fuerte fiebre. El abuelo sentado en la cama me mira extrañado, me arriesgaría a decir que hasta espantado.

No me importa. Cómo puedo me levanto a los tropezones y me pierdo rumbo al baño. Una vez que logro interponer la puerta entre ambos, sucumbí ante el peso de mi cuerpo. Agotada cómo si volviese de una maratón de dos semanas seguidas con el tío Emmett.

Debía respirar profundamente, calmar mis nervios, calmar esa sed que surgía desde lo mas profundo nublándome la razón de manera peligrosa. El abuelo olía extremadamente bien. Demasiado. Del término apetitoso.

Era la primera vez que me pasaba con él, jamás lo había visto cómo…bueno, comida.

Tranquilízate, vamos, contrólate.

Pasos. Alguien llamando.

¡Demonios, abuelo!

.- Nessie, ¿estás bien?- debía calmar los jadeos roncos que salían de mi garganta. Estoy mas que seguro que saldrá un gruñido si intento decir algo ahora. Vamos, tranquila, despacio.

El pecho sigue oprimiéndome, pero el dolor se traspasa a las costillas. Las puntadas se intensifican por unos segundos; hasta que puedo articular una oración si sonar cómo una animal.

.- Me…- pausa.- cayó…mal…la…- toso fuertemente. La mentira que estaba por soltarle se volvió realidad. Mi cuerpo reacciona antes de lo que yo pudiera prever y una espeluznante arcada me hace arrastrarme al inodoro, con el cuerpo tembloroso y gélido.- Pi…

Para ese entonces me entendió, no creo que haya ser en este mundo que no oiga el sonido que emito y no sepa lo que me esta pasando.

No insiste más y yo ya no le registro. El malestar es demasiado intenso cómo para preocuparme por otra cosa.

Otra arcada me hace convulsionar, un escalofrió me recorre de abajo hasta arriba en una peligrosa danza que termina por nublarme la vista…por completo.

Continuara

* * *

Volvi! Siiiii. Me ha costado, sobre todo por que he tenido que reescribir la ultima parte. Por suerte me han señalado un pequeño punto en contra. Natsu, gracias por avisarme. Si fuese solo por mi, el fic se llenaria de ponys y manzanas voladoras (?)

Ya, hablando en serio, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y agradezco a todos los que leen por brindarme un poco de su tiempo.

Miles de chocolates para: KmilaCullen963, volkalice-hale, Hik-y, tsukiyono tanuki, Natsu 7, BeTsy Pop, loca anonima O.

¡A los lectores viejos, que aguante! ¡Y a los nuevos, bienvenidos!

Besos

Grisel


	11. Imprudencia

Capitulo X

¡Ah!

A esto le llamo descanso, aunque no estoy segura de que lo sea del todo. Pero por alguna razón siempre me ha resultado relajante lavar mi automóvil.

.- Aquí tienes una toalla- antes de que pudiese darme vuelva se me nubla la vista con una tela verde musgo.

No estoy sola. Es sábado y el abuelo se ha ido a pescar y cómo estamos en las primeras semanas, no hay mucho para hacer, los exámenes aun están lejos y los trabajos prácticos no son tantos. Sean se deja caer a mi lado mientras que escucho a su hermano despotricar por el teléfono.

Ha sido extraño cómo termine aquí, pero supongo que el aburrimiento era demasiado para quedarme en casa a mirar solo televisión. Ni de broma me pondría a hacer la tarea, bastante tuve esta semana con esos cálculos raros de química. Pero no ha sido del todo malo. Me he divertido bastante lavando mi automóvil y el de ellos, por lo cual, los porrazos que me di tanto por culpa del jabón cómo por esa gran presión de la hidro lavadora no son lo suficientes para opacar la risa que se me contagia cuando estoy con ellos.

En estas tres semanas (casi cuatro) he aprendido a apreciarlos y a diferenciarlos. Por suerte, para mi, ambos tiene aromas completamente diferentes por lo cual no meto la pata más de lo común.

Sean es igual de divertido que su hermano, pero con un toque algo agrio, hasta me arriesgaría a decir, por muy irónico que suene, que raya lo serio. Tiene los pies sobre la Tierra, por lo menos más que su gemelo.

Lean que en este momento camina hacia nosotros chorreando agua aun intenta quitar la cara de fastidio.

.- Dice que tardara una hora, se les rompió el horno.- se sienta a mi izquierda.- Es mala suerte los que nos persigue, si quieren podemos manejar hasta la otra pizzería que queda en…-

.- No, esperemos y listo. Estoy muerto y creo que peque anda también medio rota. ¿Te sigue doliendo la rodilla?- dejo de pasarme la toalla por los brazos y niego lentamente. Hace rato me pegue un buen golpe, pero como ando en los días en que mi parte "vampiro" esta en su máximo, el dolor solo duró unos milisegundos.

.- ¿Enserio no habrá problema que te quedes a cenar?-

.- No, el abuelo llegará tarde así que no cenaré con él.- justifico.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más, al igual que yo deben estar cansados, estuvimos toda la tarde lavando nuestros automóviles.

Por mi parte tampoco tengo ganas de entablar ningún tipo de conversación forzosa. Me ha costado pero por suerte este ha sido unos de esos días en los cuales puedo olvidarme de lo que ocurrió.

No he tenido más sueños, eso es bueno y es malo a la vez.

Bueno por que tendría terribles jaquecas de haber continuado, malo por que me siento algo atolondrada y temo descuidarme. No ha sido cualquier cosa. La angustia vuelve de a momentos acompañada de una gran incertidumbre, como si esperara algo desconocido, como si realmente tuviese la certeza de que algo ocurrirá. El ultimo sueño ha sido mas que atemorizante, se perfectamente que mi descompostura esa noche no fue producto de la pizza. Desearía no sentir eso nunca más. No por mis nauseas ni por el desmayo, ni tampoco por que perdí dos días de clases por culpa de ello, sino por Charlie.

Se ha preocupado muchísimo, al punto de llamar a mi abuelo Carlisle. Por fortuna logré con mis suplicas convencerlos de que era una falsa alarma. Que estaba bien. Que eran los ingredientes en mal estado y que no había necesidad de que viniese. Mamá y papá hubiesen venido con él.

Siento la tierra fría en mi espalda, ahora no queda más que relajarme y tratar de no pensar tanto.

.- Peque.-

.- Mmmm- percibo las copas de los arboles moverse, el día acompañó nuestra tarea por lo que aún a esta hora, el sol apenas comienza a escurrirse entre los arboles.

.- Sé que tal vez suene entrometido pero ¿te pasa algo?- mis ojos no se abren de la sorpresa nomas por que me estoy controlando. Sean continua respirando pausadamente, Lean, es el que me habla.

.- No.- contesto poco convencida. ¡Cielos!- ¿Por qué preguntas?

.- Es que has estado algo callada la última semana.- ¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de notar algo así? Apenas nos conocemos.

Ya, pero ellos no son normales. Lo que antes había percibido como perspicacia y lucidez magnifica se había convertido en algo mas. Tanto Lean con Sean son poseedores de un sexto sentido. Bah, ni sé si se puede llamar de esa forma, pero son perceptivos a más no poder. Es como si supieran o notaran hasta el más mínimo cambio de estado de cualquier persona.

.- ¿Extrañas a tu familia?- Cómo siempre Sean apoyaba a su hermano en esos momentos en que no tiene un argumento solido para contrarrestar una respuesta seca.

.- Si.- Lean que aun permanece sentado me mira y lo mismo su hermano acostado a mi altura. Prefiero no mirar especialmente a ninguno de los dos, me limito a observar el movimiento de las hojas a unos metros.- Bueno, es que…

.- ¿Cómo son?

.- Perfectos.-

Silencio.

Al segundo de haber dicho eso me arrepentí, pero es lo que pienso de mi familia y si ellos los conocieran pensarían lo mismo. Son el vivo retrato del estereotipo de lo magnifico, de la belleza plasmada atreves de la historia.

.- Linda descripción.- comentó Lean rompiendo el silencio.- Bueno, aunque no me extraña, eres muy bonita así que debes tener padres guapos.

Lo mire unos segundos. Prefiero no contestar eso.

.- ¿Y como te llevas con ellos?

.- Muy bien. Cuando no me sobreprotegen. El resto del tiempo es muy divertido, aun cuando mi t…hermana Alice me usa de Barbie para vestir.- cielos Nessie tonta, ¡deja de hablar! Dar información de más puede poner en peligro a todos, si tomamos en cuenta que nunca me termine de aprender muy bien el último plan. Creo que fue por que aquella vez me traume todo el semestre tratando a mi mamá como mi hermana delante de la clase.

Ahora lo que te debería estar preocupando es como le haces con tu hambre. Estas llegando a tu límite de no probar comida del otro tipo, lo cual funciona por unas cuantas semanas pero siempre llega a su fin.

Seguramente llame a Jake para que me acompañe, siempre es bueno tener alguien con quien ir, es mas divertido. Miento, no lo es tanto, pero por lo menos no estoy pensando que estoy cercenando la vida de un indefenso Bambi.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron después de eso último, estamos demasiado cansados y cómo siempre, Lean en sus arranques de impaciencia, vuelve a levantarse y a ir para la casa. Pensándolo un segundo decido acompañarlo, ya se esta poniendo fresco fuera.

Su casa no es muy grande, aunque es justo lo que necesitan tres hombres solteros. Viven con su abuelo ya entrado en años, adicto a los partidos de cualquier tipo y jugador excelente de póker. Un hombre con pocas luces y algo huraño, pero muy respetuoso y callado. No me ha dirigido mas de tres palabras desde que lo conozco y miradas ni hablemos, pero supongo que es por que esta demasiado metido en su mundo.

Por lo que pude notar, tampoco les da mucha importancia a sus nietos.

Ninguno de los gemelos se queja, no han hecho un lazo demasiado fuerte, pero se que lo respetan. Según tengo entendido sus padres fallecieron hace unos años, por lo cual confiaron su custodia a este hombre canoso y con anteojos de carey sentado frente al televisor.

Cómo siempre, ni nos miró al oírnos pasar. Lean pasa rápidamente por delante para tomar el teléfono y camina nuevamente hacía nosotros.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la pequeña cocina de la vivienda.

Sean se apoya en el filo de la cocina con un vaso de agua y su gemelo marca el número en el aparato.

Me detengo a observar el viejo papel de las paredes, un gusto envidiable, muy bonito decorado a pesar de estará venido a bajo. Seguramente la abuela de ellos había amoldado todo a su gusto.

Diviso la imagen de una mujer agraciada a la altura de un paisaje cualquiera, justo arriba de una pequeña cómoda en donde guardan los condimentos y utensilios. De seguro la antes nombrada; el cabello castaño claro, y la terminación de los ojos igual de ellos. Su pariente.

Lean esta hablando, discute, o pone voz de enojado, me sonrío. Cuando se pone con estas mañanas su frente se arruga considerablemente.

Sean por su parte esta lavando el vaso que utilizó, su acción no es interesante, pero a esta hora de la tarde y con cansancio acumulado, cualquier cosa es hipnótica.

CRASH

La bacha, eso fue el sonido de algo pesado cayéndose dentro. No me da tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que pudiese salir algún sonido de mi boca, el aroma a sangre llega a mis sentidos gustativos.

¡Maldita sea!

.- Ya, pero si que eres torpe.- Lean se gira hacia su gemelo. Me siento mareada. Inesperadamente el animal que tengo dentro comienza a golpear las puertas de mi raciocinio amenazando con echarlo abajo.

Trago saliva pesadamente, intentando calmar el fuego de mi garganta.

Me levanto de mi asiento. No quiero ver como esta, pero…

.- Ya, ya, mira que estas asustando a peque. No es nada, simplemente se cortó un poco. Creo que hay banditas en el baño.- le habla a él, aunque sé que esta mirándome de soslayo. Sean tranquilamente pasa por mi lado, y yo debo agarrarme de la mesa para controlar mis manos.- ¿Estas bien?

Miro a Lean, asiento y remojo mis labios.

.- Es…- la voz me sale temblorosa.- Me olvide que tenia un compromiso para esta noche…

Parece meditarlo un poco, no contesta enseguida, Sean vuelve a aparecer en escena, ahora con su mano sana complicada al momento de colocar las banditas.

.- Ah.- Lean se da a la tarea de ayudarlo.- ¿No puedes quedarte?

Niego lentamente. A pesar de que la herida huele a desinfectante, el aroma a sangre no se va. Un nuevo fuego me lastima.

.- Me tengo que ir, en serio. Perdonen…-

No les doy tiempo a nada, tomo mis cosas que se encuentran en la entrada y salgo lo más rápido que me dan los pies.

Debo alejarme antes de cometer una locura.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El incidente no había sido menor así que no debía tomarlo a la ligera. A esa hora de la tarde, con el sol cayendo y las motas de luces encendiéndose a mi paso la ruta no estaba muy transitada y la verdad lo agradezco. Espero que en este tiempo pueda encontrar una buena excusa para haberlos dejado tan de repente.

Tengo mas hambre de la que mi cuerpo expresa y mis instintos consumieron mi razón por unos segundos.

Me aterre, temía por mí, por ellos, por todo.

No soy más idiota por que no me alcanza el tiempo. Con lo dudosa que soné y con lo perceptivos que son ellos de seguro ahora estarán sacando conclusiones (alejadas) pero conclusiones en fin de que puede haber pasado.

Aunque, era eso o me semi merendaba a uno de ellos.

Suspiro.

Mi alivio se hace evidente al ver cómo la casa de Jacob aparece frente a mis ojos. Seguramente Billy este dentro, escucho la televisión aún antes de bajar del Dodge. El lugar siempre me resultó familiar, debe ser por que he pasado mucho tiempo aquí con Jake.

Con una sonrisa y tratando de controlar la pequeña molestia en mi garganta, camino hasta la puerta y toco.

No tardan mucho en abrirme, Seth con su sonrisa y sus cuantos centímetros más que mi persona, me mira con alegría.

.- ¡Nessie! ¡Que sorpresa!-

.- Creo que no puedo decir lo mismo- digo en tono de burla, haciendo alusión a que Seth se pasa muchísimo tiempo en la casa de Jacob. Tía Rose una vez denominó este comportamiento de invadir casas entre ellos como compartir cuchas.

Sin comentarios.

.- Supongo, oye ni Billy ni Jacob están, llegaran en unos momentos, pero pasa, de seguro se alegraran de verte.- se hace a un lado, y aun así queda poco espacio para que pasase.

.- Esto, la verdad es que no pienso quedarme. Quería ver si estaba Jacob…- miento pero las prisas me obligan.

Me mira con interés.

.- ¿Pasó algo?

.- Bueno, no exactamente, pero para evitar cualquier desastre debo ir a _cazar_, tu sabes.-

.- Ah, ese monstruito que todos llevamos- asiente entendiendo enseguida.- ¿Segura que no quieres esperarlo? No se tardaran nada.-

.- La verdad es que llevo prisa.- sonrío, Seth derrocha ese aire confianzudo que por poco y me obliga a soltarle que estuve a punto de comerme a un compañero.- Pero de todos modos me alegra verte. Espero que puedas pasar algún día por casa del abuelo, sabes que eres bienvenido.

Asiente.

.- Si, si, echa la invitación prepárate para sacarme a patadas, sabes como soy.- bromea.

.- Si.- me carcajeo. Miro el Dodge y lo señalo levemente.- He de irme, pero nos veremos pronto.

.- Claro…- se muerde el labio. Lo veo dudoso.- ¿Segura que no quieres esperarlo?

.- ¿Estas insinuando que no puedo ir sola de caza?- pregunto medio en broma.

.- No es eso, es que…bueno, los osos vienen más grandes últimamente.- se detiene.- Y Jacob me matará si sabe que te deje ir sola.

.- No voy a comerme un oso. Lo mío es trágicamente la devoción por los animales gráciles y pequeños.- informo con tono penoso. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.- Y no te preocupes, no me arriesgare mucho, no correré mucho, ni saltare, ni…bueno, dudo que pueda comerme algo si no hago alguna de esas cosas, pero consuélate, ando en los días de mayor concentración de genes vampíricos.

.- Ah, con razón tienes ese "aromita"- arruga la nariz.

.- No te hagas el vivo, que si de olorcitos hablamos sales perdiendo.- sonríe ampliamente. Antes de que la conversación se extienda mucho más me despido con la mano y camino tranquilamente hacia el auto. La noche cayó por completo. Me giro levemente al recordar algo.- Oye, recuerda…

.- Si, ya sé. Si llama tu abuelo estas con Jacob y él te llevará de regreso. No te preocupes.-

Asiento tranquila al haber resuelto ese detalle. Si Charlie supiera que me voy a dar tumbos por algún bosque perdido para alimentarme, seguramente pondría énfasis en el hecho de que aun soy una niña y que estoy solita y que esos lugares no son para mí, en vez que en el detalle de que me alimento de sangre.

Me acomodo en el asiento y antes de que motor diera marcha, la voz de Seth vuelve a tocar mis oídos.

.- ¡Nessie!- lo miro.- Tu color natural, te queda bien.- me guiña.

El motor enciende y antes de perderme en la entrada le doy un leve: gracias. Al mirarme por el retrovisor y con esa oscuridad mucho no se nota, pero como hace tres semanas deje de teñirme, mi cabello esta tomando tonalidades naturales. El mismo color que mi padre.

Si antes la carretera estaba casi vacía ahora no hay nadie. Lo única vida, aparte de la mía es en algún que otro cruce, pero los automóviles se pierden en cuestión de segundos, seguramente, apresurados en llegar a sus casas.

Baje el vidrio para poder disfrutar de la briza, el clima es perfecto, no hace frio lo cual agradezco, no tengo nada encima para evitarme la molestia. De soslayo observo el mapa colocado estratégicamente sobre el asiento del copiloto. No lo uso desde que me fugue y en ese entonces me fue muy útil. Ahora estaba marcado con unas pequeñas crucecitas en los lugares en donde posiblemente podría "comer" sin poner en peligro a nadie.

Era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo sola. Recién en este momento caigo en el paso estoy por dar.

El motor, las llantas en un ruido continuo y relajante me hacen poner de mejor humor. Los nervios habían comenzado a aflorar, pero supuse que con las veces que mis padres me instruyeron en la materia, no seria difícil.

Haciendo una retrospectiva no me ha ido nada mal. Sacando claro esos dos pequeños encuentros mentales, en la preparatoria me va bien. Mis compañeros son muy amistosos y hasta tengo amigos.

Sonrío satisfecha.

Las copas de los arboles se mueven lentamente, el cielo esta interrumpido por grandes pantallas verdes dándome la pauta de que me estoy acercando a mi objetivo. Seguiré unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta encontrar un lugar para dejar el auto. Había olvidado cuanto me gusta esta tranquilidad. Es un mundo completamente opuesto al de los humanos. Acá todo esta en armonía con todo.

Me desvié por un pequeño camino de tierra. No es el lugar exacto hacia donde me dirijo, pero supongo que si lo dejo al costado de este pequeño camino, oculto tras algún yuyal de grandes proporciones no tendré de que preocuparme. Era buena para encontrar refugios, cuando salíamos con papá y mamá me dejaban elegir el apropiado.

Los extraño, no puedo negarlo. Me gustaría saber como se encuentran, hablar con ellos, contarles todo lo que he hecho. Tal vez ya sea hora de dejar el miedo y telefonearles, no contarles lo que ocurrió en algunos aspectos, pero, si decirles que estoy disfrutando, que no tienen que preocuparse. Que si bien me sigo cayendo ahora tengo más amigos que vienen a socorrerme.

Sin embargo, toda aquella paz pasa a un segundo plano de un momento a otro. Haciendo caso a mis instintos y a ese _clic_ dentro de mi, piso el freno con tal fuerza que todo el automóvil rechina furiosamente.

Respiro dificultosamente.

El ambiente esta cargado de un silencio terrorífico, el eco de frenada deja motas que se mezclan con las aves asustadas que remontan vuelo y se alejan lo mas rápido que les da su ser.

Al instante en que me detengo por completo, una figura pasa por delante a una velocidad sobrehumana. Se detiene a unos metros, a punto de seguir su camino.

No sé que decir o que hacer. No tengo muy en claro lo que es hasta que logro divisarlo mejor, las luces delanteras enfocan sus ojos de un rojo profundo mientras que estos observan mis nulos movimientos, esperando que yo diera el siguiente paso.

Como si consultase de manera inconsciente, recordé las palabras del abuelo acerca de los recién convertidos, de sus diferencias físicas mutables con los años hasta convertirse en lo que mi familia era.

Temí, me pone nerviosa el no saber como reaccionar. Sé que no todos son vegetarianos cómo nosotros y si esta persona es lo que creo, mi fuerza no se comparara ni de cerca.

Escapar sería estúpido, si desease comerme lo haría en un dos por tres, por ahí mi velocidad natural ayudase en algo, pero para ello necesito salir. Tal vez si bajo e intento entablar algún tipo de conversación.

Opto por esto segundo, convencida de que estoy loca y que mis instintos me gritan algo completamente inverso. Me muevo lentamente, abro la puerta y me deslizo. La criatura sigue mirándome, en la misma posición ofensiva. Ahora puedo notar, gracias al aire moviéndose en todas direcciones, que ha estado bebiendo. Una mancha roja en su mejilla derecha (que antes no vi) la delata.

Y todo tuvo sentido.

Puedo percibirlo, su actitud no es por que quisiese atacarme para devorarme sino por que destila terror, confusión. Su mueca es una mascara de desconcierto inigualable.

Camino un paso, lo cual sirve para que se mueva levemente en dirección contraria.

.- Oye….- trate de que saliera apaciguadora, sin rastro de temblor por que aún continúo con mis mieditos internos. Pero inverso a ello, la mujer, hasta ahora vestida apenas con unos trapos, se da a la fuga, continuando su camino.

Me sorprendió su velocidad.

Tarde unos segundos, solo unos pocos para volver a la realidad. El viento sopla con menor intensidad, borrando todo rastro de aroma, toda presencia.

No quería que esto terminara así. Sé que me salve por los pelos de algo peor, que debería estar agradecida. Pero su rostro, su actitud. No podía dejarla en medio de aquel lugar, estaba perdida y si no me ataco seguramente fue por que se pudo controlar.

No huelo como humano, tal vez lo percibió, pero mi corazón late y las palpitaciones se escuchan perfectamente. Podría haberle parecido apetecible pero no me dañó.

Quizás sean conclusiones precipitadas, las cuales deba tomar con pinzas, pero esa mujer no parecía mas ofensiva que un animal asustado y huyendo de algo.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse antes de que fuese consiente de mis propias ordenes y en menos de lo que pensaba todo esto, corrían siguiéndola, adentrándome en aquel bosque, dejando mi automóvil abierto y con todo encendido.

Mi respiración se hace más dificultosa a medida que me interno, me recuerdo a mi misma como inspirar correctamente para no sentir ese mareíto incomodo y ese cansancio típico de un humano que hace ejercicio de manera exagerada.

No sé hace cuanto tiempo estoy corriendo, ni mucho menos llevo la cuenta de las ramas y raíces que he tenido que esquivar (algunas con poco éxito) pero no logro dar con ella. Pareciera como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, aunque obviamente lo mas sensato sea pensar que su velocidad es diez veces mas que la mía o algo parecido. Me detengo, jadeo sin poder evitarlo y miro hacia ambos lados, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, aunque sea muy pequeña que me ayude a encontrarla o a saber por lo menos por donde se ha ido.

Me concentro.

No muy lejos escucho crujidos, leves, imperceptibles, pero con mis genes a flor de piel consigo localizarlos y me doy a la carrera nuevamente.

Puedo oír la reprimenda de papá como si estuviese detrás de mí. Como si pudiese ver lo que yo en mi locura galopante estoy haciendo. Sonrío. Ya quisiera que estuviese aquí conmigo. Para pararme, para evitar que me convierta en una presa fácil de una neófita.

Aminoro mi marcha al sentirla cerca. Se ha detenido no muy lejos, detrás de unos frondosos arboles que me impiden verla.

Al instante el aroma característico rompe mi concentración y mis venas se dilatan.

Se encuentra en una especie de arboleda sin mucha espesura, permitiendo que los rayos del satélite puedan bañarla iluminando de alguna forma su accionar.

Estoy consiente de que sabe de mi existencia. No levanta su vista, sigue metida en seguir devorando aquel animal muerto hace rato.

Por esto mismo no me gusta ir de caza, no me gusta ver a los animales en este estado tan calamitoso. Aunque este fue presa de una ira incontrolable o tal vez lo esté confundiendo con inexperiencia.

Permanezco en silencio mientras ella se alimenta, meditando la manera más certera de acercarme para que no huya nuevamente. Para intentar ayudarla con lo que sea que necesite.

Si, ya se, soy una estúpida ¿A quien se le ocurre correr a una monstruo asesino en potencia recién convertido en medio del bosque a la noche?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un ronquido seco de ella, se pasa una mano de manera desinteresada por uno de los mechones de cabello que le molestan y continua con su tarea.

Recién en ese momento me detengo a contemplarla realmente. Su cabello en esa oscuridad semi cortada es de un largo no mucho mayor que el de mi tía Alice. La tonalidad del mismo varia, me confunde pensar que tira mas hacia un castaño claro que a un rubio oscuro. Fuerzo la vista para definirlo mejor, pero no hay caso.

La perfección de su rostro es la típica marca de la vampirización digna de nuestra raza en donde cualquier tipo de imperfección mortal se convierte, en la inmortalidad, en la más bella expresión de la humanidad. Labios pequeños pero carnosos y movimientos bruscos pero de alguna forma gráciles y delicados.

Por más contradictorio que suene, era como ver a una Diosa Olímpica comer como neandertal.

¿Quién era? ¿Hace cuanto fue convertida? ¿Qué es lo que le había ocurrido?

Sus manos dejaron de sostener el cadáver prácticamente vacio de todo líquido y recién ahí dirigió su atención.

Temblé unos segundos, su mirada era demasiado profunda. Nunca antes había estado en presencia de la pureza máxima de mi raza. El comienzo de todo.

Al parecer estaba más segura de lo que yo había interpretado.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- sonó dura, ronca, cansada. Muevo mis manos contrariada. Ni yo lo sé. Eso si, me alegra saber que puede organizar una oración decentemente. Por alguna razón siempre pensé que los neófitos hablaban como prehistóricos.

.- Cre…creí que necesitaría ayuda.- contesto. Intento mirarla fijamente para que no malinterprete ningún tipo de movimiento.

.- Lárgate.- con elegancia, se levanta irguiéndose en toda su altura.

No me muevo ni un ápice, me quede mirándola, maravillada. ¿Cómo es que no me acostumbro a la perfección?

Parece notar mi fijación.

.- ¿No has oído? - mi distracción y su velocidad no me dan pie a darme cuenta de lo que ocurre hasta que es demasiado tarde. Su rostro ahora muy cerca del mío, su aliento a vida extraída, sus ojos rojos y venenosos. Su deseo de descuartizarme.

El aire me falla, su mano se cierra aun más fuerte sobre mi cuello y escucho el crujir del árbol detrás. Su superficie romperse ante la fricción con mi ser. Mi cuerpo en su mayoría esta apoyado en él.

Una cosa es saber y deducir el poder del otro y otra muy distinta es sentirla con la piel. La misma que debajo de sus yemas y palma me arde con ímpetu a pesar de estar en contacto con hielo.

.- Eres demasiado arriesgada, niña.- dulce voz aterciopelada llega a mis oídos, con dejes de burla tiñendo el tono. No sé lo que le entretiene de tenerme en esa pose, hasta que en sus ojos percibo poco de curiosidad, como si viera en mi algo conocido, peculiar. Su expresión repentinamente se retuerce de una burla evidente a un asco terrible. Su mano presiona mas fuerte mi cuello antes de soltarme con tal fuerza que el golpe contra el árbol me deja aturdida.

Toso, mis pulmones demandan más aire del que puedo pasar e intento tranquilizar el palpitar descontrolado de mi corazón, aterrado por la adrenalina.

Sus pies se mueven alejándose.

.- Eres uno de ellos.- reclama con odio. Mis manos, tomando mi adolorido cuello acarician un poco la superficie antes de permitirme alzar la vista. Continúa con la misma cara.- Uno de ellos… ¡Jamás podre olvidar su asqueroso hedor!

Quiero preguntar de quien habla, pero sale hilos de voz de mi boca, menesterosos, perdidos.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera levantarme, se da a la fuga perdiéndose entre el follaje en menos de unos segundos.

Jadeo temerosa.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Cuando pude controlar la energía de mi cuerpo me paré y no tardé mucho en regresar por donde había venido, los primeros pasos caminando, y los últimos, al llegar a automóvil, no eran mas que torpes intentos de mi cuerpo en seguirle paso a mi mente que iba a mil por hora.

Choche borricamente con el capot, producto de mi estabilidad reducida por pisar unas piedras cercanas.

A las apuradas me subí y en cuanto cerré la puerta un nuevo jadeo me interrumpe. Apoyo las manos sobre el manubrio, conmocionada, exaltada, mi cabeza se apoya en el mismo y cierro los ojos intentando que la tormenta en mis sentimientos se calme aunque sea un poco.

No puedo controlarlo.

Aquello no fue un sueño

No hubo gritos ni voces desconocidas.

Sólo su mano sobre mi cuello.

Sus ansias de sangre.

Mi inconsciencia ante el peligro.

Las lagrimas salen antes de que me de cuenta, chocando estrepitosamente contra mi falda. La angustia brota atropelladamente desde mi boca en forma de ahogos.

No es una locura mía, acaba de pasar. Un neófito estuvo a punto de romperme en mil pedazos con mínimos movimientos y yo como imbécil sigo en medio de aquella pequeña carretera de tierra, imposibilitada de cualquier movimiento, presa del terror que me invade.

Tardé unos minutos en poder mover mis brazos, el llanto continuaba pero ahora podía moverme. Con premura giré la llave del encendido y di por terminada mi instancia allí. El auto rechina ante mi vuelta abrupta. No le doy importancia. En este momento hay un único lugar en donde deseo estar y no me detendré por nada del mundo hasta llegar. El mismísimo terror me lo impedirá, estoy segura.

Continuara

* * *

¡hi! ¡¡Lamento muchisimo la demora!! Trato de compensarlo al hacer el capitulo mas largo, espero que sirva de algo y que la historia les este gustando.

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad.

Si no Actualizo par año nuevo, pues, FELICIDADES A TODOS.

Se los quiere ;)

¡Beshos!

Grisel

Miles de chocolates riquisimos y que no engordan para: Hik-y, tsukiyono tanuki, loca anonima O, BeTsy Pop, shinawa.

Ya saben: Quejas, sugerencias, pollo al espiedo...delen click a Mr. Go...él los guiara a la Luz...XD


	12. Cansancio

Capitulo XI

La angustia combinada con miles de sensaciones dentro de su pecho no menguaron ni aun al escuchar el chillido de las llantas sobre el asfalto. La carretera estaba desierta y ella agradecida por no haber causado ningún tipo de contratiempo con su actuar imprudente.

No es que pudiese estar muy consiente de sus actos, apenas si había logrado respirar con algo de normalidad. La tráquea continuaba doliéndole y era una sensación incomoda en muchos sentidos, por que se potenciaba de forma casi burlona con la quemazón alrededor de su cuello, a la altura en donde aquella neófita había ejercido presión. Fuerza que en un ser humano normal hubiesen roto más de una vertebra.

Dentro de su vaivén entre la realidad y la inconsciencia oyó truenos no muy lejos, frente al automóvil y entre los arboles linderos de aquel paraje desolado, un rayo cruzó y en acto seguido, gotas gruesas golpeaban el parabrisas con dureza.

Tal vez aquello logró que se mantuviera despierta.

¿Qué estaba por hacer?

¿Volvería con sus padres?

Si les contara todo lo que había padecido, tal vez le dejaran salir nuevamente sola en unos doscientos setenta años, mas, menos, redondeando. Y sólo con suerte.

De igual forma tampoco se sentía preparada para hacerle frente a aquello. Su cuerpo aun gritaba desaforado por cada poro de su piel que deseaba estar con su familia, que Jacob la abrazara y que todo aquel miedo desapareciera de forma que sabía que haría si se encontraba con los suyos.

No quería volver, no de esa forma: Como una niña asustada del mundo exterior. Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de regresar con su abuelo. No quería asustarlo a él también. No deseaba que comprobara que aún no podía cuidarse sola o que tal vez tenia tan mala suerte que las desgracias la perseguían.

Golpeó el manubrio con fuerza.

La rabia la inundó.

Lo único que había querido al irse a vivir con su abuelo Charlie era ver algo mas que el mundo al que estaba acostumbrada, conocer algo mas de sus padres. Conocerse a si misma de alguna forma. Pero la faceta que se abría frente a sus ojos no era agradable. Le mostraba a alguien completamente anegado del mundo peligroso que se cernía sobre cualquiera. Que debía tener cuidado con todo y con todos no solo por miedo de que le hicieran daño, sino también por infringirlo.

Controlar su parte inmortal era mucho más difícil de lo que nunca imaginó. Y mucho más complicado era comprobar que no tenía siquiera la mitad del camino hecho para hacerlo. No era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Volvió a golpear, pero esta vez una de sus manos, con mala puntería, agrietó el tablero.

Maldijo con un murmullo lleno de desolación.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué todo aquello había esperado a pasar cuando estaba lejos de sus padres?

¿Por qué tenían que meterse en su cabeza? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida como para perseguir y querer entablar conversación con una neófita? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza el aroma de la sangre?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en invadir sus ojos nuevamente para caer torpemente por su cuerpo. Algunas recorrían su rostro, para perderse en el cuello, muy adolorido y siendo de manera irónica, cómo un alivio sobre la zona lastimada.

Jamás había tenido miedo, no uno real, no como el que sentía. Palpable, angustiante. Completamente avasallante.

Tal vez cuando era pequeña temía por que sus padres dejaran de quererla, o que les pasase algo, o que no pudiese ver a Jake por razones para ella incomprensibles y hasta estúpidas. Pero temía, de forma inocente, fugaz. Nada sustentaba sus pensamientos.

Ahora todo era distinto.

Su llanto se intensifico y sintió mucho frio, su parte humana se estaba descompensando. Subió las piernas sobre el asiento y se abrazó a sus rodillas cómo si la vida se fuera en ello.

Quería llorar hasta que no pudiese más. Borrar con las lágrimas sus propias estupideces, sus malas decisiones. Su misma fragilidad. Aquella de la cual no había estado consiente sino hasta después de salir a la realidad.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las notas emergían del instrumento con gracia. No tan alegres, pero si perceptiblemente pasivas, amables, tal vez un tanto lúgubres pero nada que ver con aquellas que salían semanas atrás. Cargadas de molestia, preocupación, energía mal canalizada y una pequeña pisca de neurosis.

No era fácil de dilucidar tantas sensaciones en un simple acto, pero ella lo conocía, no por nada se había dado a la tarea de ser su madre en aquella eternidad.

Esme entró en el salón con suavidad, sin querer que su presencia estorbara pero sabía que la melodía estaba por llegar a su fin y que Edward se detendría.

.- ¿Algo te preocupa? – Los ojos de él se abrieron de forma repentina.- Bella me ha comentado que no has estado muy tranquilo en estos días.

Mentirle sería algo estúpido, sobre todo por que la conocía. No deseaba ocultarle nada pero tampoco quería andar dando cuenta de que presentía que algo estaba pasando y que le daba por la paciencia no estar seguro de "que" era.

.- Ella también lo ha estado.- murmuró Edward sin pizca de recriminación, como una nota al pasar, un simple comentario. Sus dedos pasearon por el teclado del piano y sonrió levemente.

.- Se que es duro, créeme. Cuando te fuiste por tu cuenta también costó acostumbrarme a la idea de que…- se miraron. Sonrió amable. Sabía que no necesitaba cerrar la idea.- Compréndela. También la extraño como no tienes idea. Pero Nessie necesita cometer sus propios errores. Desearía que no tuviera que hacerlo, que pudiese ser feliz con lo que sabe pero ella ha salido a su madre y a ti. Jamás estará feliz simplemente con lo que se le pone en frente.

No muy lejos, en el living, se escuchó la risa de Emmett, Rosalie se quejó levemente y Jasper agregó un comentario que se perdió ante un nuevo sonido de la televisión.

.- Se que la quieres mas que a tu vida, pero debes aprender a respetar sus decisiones. No es una niña, supongo que jamás lo fue en su totalidad.- caminó lentamente hasta sentarse junto en el banco con él.- Y es normal que te preocupes por ella, dios sabe que su parte humana ha heredado mucho de la torpeza de Bella, pero sabe cuidarse. A su manera obviamente.

Edward no contestó. Desde que su hija había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir con Charlie apenas si podía contener los nervios de mantenerse lejos de ella. Su esposa estaba igual pero por lo menos se sincronizaban de tal manera, que sus ataques de neurosis no coordinaban, por lo cual podían darse a la tarea correspondiente cuando uno de los dos quisiera dejar todo e ir a buscarla.

Estaban preparados para que ella fuese a la universidad, preparados tal vez, y solo tal vez en un futuro lejano, para el día en que la imprimación surtiera un efecto del tipo amoroso y Jacob se la llevara.

Pero aquello escapaba a toda premonición.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen continuar con sus pensamientos, escucharon el sonido de un auto acercarse a la mansión. Conocían perfectamente esa manera de conducir. Ambos miraron por el ventanal y a través de la cortina de agua pudieron comprobarlo.

Con curiosidad, se levantaron al unisonó y salieron de la sala. Para cuando llegaron al living, el fuerte hedor a hombre lobo al cual ya estaban prácticamente acostumbrados, llenó sus fosas nasales. A Edward le fue difícil sonreír, sin embargo, Esme lo hizo con esmero, algo típico en ella.

.- Buenas noches.-

.- No tienen nada de buenas.- cortó Jacob ante el saludo de Seth, cargado con nerviosismo.

.- Oye, que no se interrumpe en casa ajena con esos modales.- Rosalie, apoyada en el marco del portal que daba desde el hall a la sala de estar, sonrió con suficiencia.- ¿A que han venido?

Para ese entonces gran parte de la familia estaba presente.

.- Es que…-

.- El pelmazo aquí a mi lado, dejó que Nessie saliera sola de caza.- Seth se sintió intimidado, repentinamente fue el centro de cinco miradas de vampiros. Algunos menos hostiles que otros, pero en su mayoría con dejes de molestia.

La cosa se puso peor cuando Bella y Carlisle arribaron al lugar, provenientes del despacho de él.

No es que les preocupara de sobre manera, sabían que Nessie podía llegar a ser muy torpe, pero era responsable en muchísimos sentidos. Seguramente ya habría investigado la zona, asegurándose que nadie la viera, que podría encontrar "comida" sin mayor dificultad. Pero no podían negar que los incomodaba en cierto grado.

.- No es ninguna niña, ya, se me fue la mano, ¿pero que iba imaginarme que se largaría tal tormenta?- trató de defenderse.

.- No es justificación.- espetó Jacob de mal humor.

.- Ya, ya. No se ha ido hace mucho. La verdad es que puede estar en una zona visiblemente rastreable para nosotros.- aportó el menor de los recién llegados.- Aunque creo que si la encontramos no podremos darle una buena explicación de por qué estamos vigilándola.

.- ¿Quién dijo vigilar? Simplemente estamos cerciorándonos que no se haya lastimado, ni que se haya caído por algún risco.- espetó Jacob.

.- Vamos hombre, que no es tan grave. Si mis cálculos no son erróneos con la agilidad de la chica ya debe haber cazado y todo. Nosotros acá como abuelos preocupados y ella llegando a lo de Charlie.- este comentario le cayó como un balde de agua tanto a Edward como a Bella. El primero se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo, mientras que ella se adelantó unos pasos.

.- ¿Saben que dirección tomó?- indagó.

.- Noreste. Si no estoy mal debe haber tomado derecho la ruta nacional 101. Cruza varios trechos que pueden serle útiles.-

.- ¿A que estamos esperando?- preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa. Le encantaba la idea de volver a ver a su sobrina y si en medio había algo de acción al estilo búsqueda, mejor.

Edward hizo amago de moverse, junto con su esposa hasta que la voz de su padre les interrumpió. Jacob, que se había girado para estar a la par de la pareja también se detuvo.

.- Sé que no es fácil. Pero creo que debemos confiar un poco más en Rennesme. Y Seth tiene un muy buen punto. Si la llegamos a encontrar ¿Qué le diremos? ¿Qué no confiamos en ella para que este sola en un bosque?—su voz sonaba pasiva.- Todos queremos verla, pero no creo que ir a buscarla sea la solución. Nos traerá menos problemas ir a visitarla que buscarla por un arranque de inseguridad.

Meditar sobre aquellas palabras no era sencillo. Pero lamentablemente Carlisle había dado en la tecla. Nada les aseguraba que Nessie no se lo tomaría a mal y que provocaría una discusión. Tal vez se estaban dejando llevar por la sobreprotección, por extrañarla tanto. No es que no confiaran, simplemente aun no estaban convencidos de dejarla ir. A lo lejos un trueno sonó de manera estrepitosa. Todos en el hall permanecieron en silencio. Edward sintió como Bella tomaba su brazo en forma de apoyo. Cualquiera que fuese la decisión que tomase.

.- Bien.- suspiró.- Creo que podríamos…- le estaba costando demasiado.- darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero si no llega a comunicarse contigo, -señaló a Jacob por ser el único aparte de Seth que sabía a dónde se dirigía.- antes de medianoche, saldremos a buscarla.

Bella apretó el agarre dándole un mensaje ambiguo. Si bien estaba con él, no podía dejar de tener el mismo presentimiento que le carcomía. Algo no estaba bien.

Otro rayo con su compañero trueno, se escuchó no muy lejos de la residencia. Las luces intermitieron unos segundos. Casi al mismo tiempo un ruido arriba, más específicamente en las escaleras les hizo girarse a algunos. Edward entre estos últimos vio cómo Alice bajaba los últimos escalones con su distinguida gracia. No hizo falta que ambas miradas se encontraran para concretar lo que podía leerse en todo su rostro.

.- No creo que debamos hacer eso.- opinó la pequeña mujer al llegar al lado de su esposo. Este había ido a esperarla al final de su recorrido.

La voz de Alice reflejó su incomodidad.

.- ¿Qué has visto?- preguntó Bella analizando la situación de su cuñada.

.- Lo que deje de ver es lo que me preocupa.- se sinceró. Jacob, pero no era para nada paciente carraspeó con poca sutileza, queriendo apresurar las cosas. No se le daba bien estar preocupado y menos si la causa era Nessie.- Por alguna razón he sentido la necesidad de revisar a nuestro alrededor. No he sentido o visto nada fuera de lo común hasta hace unos momentos. - miró a Carlisle, sentía la necesidad de hablar directamente con él. Como si el vampiro mayor pudiese poner una diferencia.- Hay una neófita en nuestro territorio.

Jacob largó un fuerte gruñido y por poco salió disparado por la puerta. Seth se lo impidió en un acto suicida. El menor con más paciencia presentía que eso no era lo único que aquella pequeña mujer tenía para decir.

.- No era peligrosa o eso creía.-

.- Ve al punto.- apresuró Rosalie. Su postura había cambiado.

.- Hasta hace unos momentos pensé que se había cruzado con ambos- señaló a los hombres lobo.- que por ello la imagen se había ido. Es una mujer recién convertida, no creo que tenga más de tres meses…- Edward negó lentamente. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo por su "otro medio" que por obvias razones iba unos segundos mas adelantado.

.- No.-

.- Lo más probable es que al recorrer un pequeño bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros se haya cruzado con Nessie. –

.- ¿Por qué lo crees?- preguntó Bella presurosa.

Alice se acercó a ella, con paso lento pero decidido intentando no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

.- No lo creo, estoy segura. Bella, esta mujer tenía el relicario de Rennesme. No hay ninguna duda.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No era extraño sentir el sonido de las gotas chocar contra las baldosas de su jardín. Tampoco lo era el hecho que las ventanas silbaran por las rendijas a causa del viento, sin embargo, en esa posición y con todos los sentidos confundidos, no pudo más que sopesar que la naturaleza era demasiado ruidosa.

Intentó mover su mano para continuar con su brazo, pero los músculos cansados se negaban a obedecer del todo. Respiró con dificultad, llenando la caja torácica de aire viciado. Maldijo su manía de colocar inciensos por toda la casa después del mediodía. Su corazón continuaba con palpitaciones rítmicas, de a momentos algo descoordinadas, pero poco a poco iban normalizándose. Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz de la mesa ratona con puntas gastadas por el tiempo, apenas si llegaba a iluminar la mitad de la habitación.

Ya no estaba para esos trotes.

Una vez más, procuró obtener dominio sobre su cuerpo, lográndolo en gran medida. Con la fuerza de sus piernas y de sus brazos, se sentó semi apoyándose en el sillón a su espalda. El mareo le sobrevino enseguida por lo cual respiró pausadamente con mayor control para quitarse las nauseas.

Los olores volvían a percibirse normales, las texturas igual. Los sonidos eran los únicos que persistían de forma amorfa, como si el espacio y tiempo estuviesen distorsionados para ellos.

Fuera, un automóvil pasó por la calle, reflejando con los faroles en la pared decorada con un antiguo papel tapiz. El mismo le pareció mas sombrío que de costumbre.

Sonrió para si, irónica.

Por lo menos lo había conseguido. Vaya que le costó llegar hasta ellos, pero lo había logrado. Aunque debía tener mucho cuidado, podía tener mucho conocimiento pero su cuerpo no respondía como antes. Ese tipo de comunicación quitaba más energía de la que podía almacenarse en una existencia antigua como la suya.

Se dio valor y con lo que le quedaba de la misma se levantó torpemente, apoyándose en el apoya brazos del sillón. Tuvo que detenerse en ese punto ya que las piernas amenazaban con sostenerla solo dos segundos más.

Fuera el viento sopló con fuerza y se coló por pequeños huecos. Tal vez era que hacía frío o quizá fuese por lo que acababa de hacer, pero un escalofrío la recorrió entera poniéndole los pelos de la nuca parados.

Un mal presentimiento. Tal vez si se daba maña lograría ver que ocurría.

Por suerte, para su cuerpo, la puerta de calle se abrió después de escuchar el tintineo de las llaves. Sólo tuvo que girar la cabeza levemente para encontrarse con una joven visiblemente empapada hasta los huesos y con cara de malos amigos.

.- Hola, querida.- saludó con voz natural, ocultando su cansancio. La muchacha apenas si la miró, dejó el paraguas en su lugar de forma lenta.

Recién le prestó atención cuando llegó cerca de ella.

.- ¿Sería estúpido preguntar como te ha ido?- La chica la observó intensamente antes de contestar con una voz completamente diferente a la que se hubiese imaginado cualquiera que hubiese estado ahí para verle la expresión.

.- No lo sería. Tal vez algo molesto pero no hay drama.- Se sentó enfrente -¿Por qué están todas las ventanas cerradas?

.- Sabes como soy, no me gusta el frío en demasía. – la joven centró su atención en el incienso sobre la mesa ratona. No era como los otros, tenia un aroma peculiar, dulzón. Era parecido a la sensación que dejaba un trago de bebida alcohólica dulce, que solo se le notaba el toque agrio a lo último y por unos segundos. – Pero si quieres abrirlas…

.- No te preocupes por mi.- le quitó importancia.- A propósito, el auto murió…de nuevo.

.- Ya. ¿Piensas en algún momento mandarlo a arreglar como te he venido diciendo hace meses?-

.- Aún no lo sé. No me gusta que la gente lo toque, sobre todo inescrupulosos que piensan que por ser mujer me pueden vender el verso de que hay que cambiarle todo el motor.- la mujer sonrió. – No sé de autos, pero si se los dejo vaya a saber que cambios le hacen para que funcione mal y tenga que volver.

.- Para ser tan joven eres muy desconfiada.-

.- Precavida. Además, en este pueblo no hay buenos mecánicos, ya, no hay mecánicos del todo.

.- Entonces busca fuera. Si quieres yo te ayudo para pagar la grúa y mandarlo a alguno en Port Ángeles.

.- No, deja, creó que si le hago un arreglo provisional y a lo bruto tira hasta llegar allá, me las arreglare.- Se levantó.- Iré a tomarme un baño. Tengo mojado hasta los huesos. Cuando baje hare la comida ¿Quieres algo en especial?

La mujer mayor negó lentamente. La joven se perdió escaleras arriba y para cuando hubieron pasado dos minutos escuchó el sonido de la ducha.

Suspiró.

Lo indicado sería continuar con aquello después. Apagó lo que quedaba de incienso y se levantó, esta vez con un poco más de fuerzas. Observó el reloj de pared colgado sobre una vieja repisa llena de libros de más antigüedad.

Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo. Desde lo más profundo de su alma, deseaba que hubiese servido de ayuda.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Su pelaje se movió al son del viento que se levantaba a través de aquella arboleda tupida. En meses que no había presenciado una tormenta tan fuerte y que estuviese abarcando tanto territorio. Suspiró para si y maldijo a sus compañeros.

Siempre debían hacer todo a las apuradas, desordenados. Impulsivos por naturaleza. Aunque la culpa la debía tener Jacob. Su hermano jamás había sido de esos que hacen las cosas y después las piensan. Seth podría ser el menor, pero tenia temple. Algo que al muy cabeza dura Alfa le faltaba a raudales.

Sus pies rozaron el fango en un claro en donde obviamente la lluvia había podido atacar el suelo sin mediador.

Odia salir en días así. La mugre podía soportarla, pero el aroma que le quedaba en el pelaje era más que incomodo.

Gruñó disgustada y acordándose nuevamente del por que de su enojo.

¿No podían haber esperado a que ella llegara?

_¡Maldito Jacob, cuando te agarre…!_

Dio un salto, luego otro, mantuvo el equilibro y aceleró la marcha. Con cautela puesto que estaba acercándose a una zona concurrida en cierto grado y a comparación con los kilómetros de pura extensión natural que había recorrido, fue bajando la velocidad.

Atenta a cualquier sonido, mantuvo su trote por unos cuantos minutos. Maldijo nuevamente puesto que detestaba mantener un perfil TAN bajo. Y sobre todo el bicho de malestar le carcomía las entrañas al recordar cómo su hermano le había llamado con voz presurosa, comunicándole: Jacob esta como loco, iremos a la casa de los Cullen. Nessie se fue sola de caza.

¡Pero que demonios! ¡La niña ya era lo suficientemente grande! ¡Parda de preocupones! ¿La encadarían a su cama por ello? ¿El siguiente paso seria encerrarla en una burbuja de cristal?

¿Por qué no comprendían de una buena vez que la muchacha era grandecita y que tranquilamente podía soltarles la mano para cruzar la calle?

_¡Sobre protectores del…!_

"_No termines tu oración por favor"_

_¿Seth?_

"_Eh, si." _Silencio "_Por los visto estás cerca"_

_Se podría decir. ¿Por qué se fueron y me dejaron ahí tirada? Para cuando llegue a la casa de Billy ya se habían ido… ¡encima en auto! ¡Me deben una muy grande!_

_-"Ya quejosa"- ese gruñido, podía diferenciarlo con tal exactitud que daba miedo._

_Cierra la boca, macho Alfa. No pueden llamar a una compañera y dejarla atrás sin aviso. Para eso no me llamen parda de tarados. _

Otro gruñido.

"_No creo que sea el momento Leah. Esto es importante. Nessie se ha ido sola de caza y no ha regresado a lo de Charlie. Alice dice que pudo haberle pasado algo serio."_

_Vaya novedad ¿Algún desconocido pudo haberle invitado un caramelito?_

"_No es para burlas" _intervino antes de que Jacob se diera a la atarea de salir de su ruta para ir a darle su merecido. _"Alice ha visto a una neófita merodeando por los alrededores y esta tiene un relicario perteneciente a Nessie. No se muy bien como va la cosa, Jacob me distrajo con sus gruñidos por lo cual perdí la mitad de la explicación, pero lo mas probable es que se lo haya sacado de buenas a primeras."_

Silencio.

_Vaya. Al parecer ha heredado la misma técnica destructiva de su madre. Imán para los peligros. _

_- "¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez y ven aquí a ayudarnos!"- _la voz de mando resonó con fuerza y precisión. Leah no pudo desobedecerle. Cuando Jacob se ponía en ese plan la cosa era peligrosa.

Aceleró el paso. No fue hasta que llegó a una de las rutas semi abandonadas que se detuvo para poder cruzar la carretera sin peligro de llevarse algún automóvil puesto. Hasta ese entonces había bordeado las carreteras, pero en esta ocasión era necesario cruzarla. La lluvia se intensificó y el viento dejó de soplar permitiendo que el agua cayera de forma abrupta y directa. Algo llamó su atención.

_Esperen un segundo._

"_Hermana, ¿En dónde estas?"_

_Te dije que esperes._

Bufó fastidiada. No lograba dar con lo que le causaba ese aguijonazo de intuición. Recién cuando vislumbró aquella figura a la lejanía todas las fichas le cayeron. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando un automóvil pasó a gran velocidad, tuvo que ocultarse levemente, a pesar de que estaba segura de que quien fuese que estaba conduciendo de esa forma poco veía a ese ritmo. Cuando volvió la vista, el mismo vehículo había pasado también a la figura que reconocía.

Chica inconsciente ¿Tenia que caminar tan cerca de la carretera?

Miró hacía el costado y se dio cuenta que era necesario. En esa parte y seguramente extendiéndose unos cuantos metros mas allá de la misma figura un cordón inexistente, seguramente desaparecido por tanta lluvia, daba tristes vestigios de haber estado ahí.

"_Leah" _

No respondió, asegurándose de que era quien pensaba, se adelantó y para cuando pudo percibir ese aroma tan característico, sonrió de soslayo.

Nessie no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Caminaba algo torpe, el cabello o mejor dicho, su flequillo impedía su vista de vez en cuando. Con su mano intentaba quitarse el estorbo de su frente, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que poco duraba aquel intento de peinado.

Trastabilló.

De milagro mantuvo el equilibrio para evitar caerse al zanjón candidato a pequeño arroyo al lado de la ruta.

Leah la notó mas lenta que de costumbre.

Otro automóvil pasó por allí. Nessie siquiera se molestó en detenerlo o hacer señas. ¿Pensaba irse hasta la casa de sus padres a pie?

Se pasó a su altura, fue lo suficientemente obvia.

La muchacha percibió aquel olor inmediatamente. Levantó la vista y miró hacía el lado contrario, en donde los arboles parecía mas grandes y se movían poco y nada.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y sonrió agradecida.

Leah ahora estaba más que segura. El caminar lento y su rostro cargado de pesadez eran producto de algo. Nessie estaba más cansada de lo que quería demostrar o de lo que siquiera podía percibir. La comparación con una muñeca de trapo que deseaba aparentar ser una muñeca con estructura firme le venia como anillo al dedo.

Sabía que si hubiese conocido a Rennesme en otras circunstancias, si no supiera quien era, un prejuicio sin fundamentos se hubiese posado en ella. La joven siempre había tenido todo lo que deseó, sin rodeos, sin esforzarse, sin pelearla. Pero en ella había reconocido, al pasar los años, que muy alejada estaba de ser la princesita de mamá y papá y la consentida de toda su familia, incluso, la querida por los de su propia raza.

Era una mitad vampiro, una mitad humana. Y sin embargo, la segunda prevalecía en ciertas ocasiones. Rennesme era frágil, pero no en el sentido convencional. Y lo mismo que le hacia flaquear, era lo que la hacía salir adelante.

Chica complicada.

O-o-o-o-O

_-"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no contesta?"-_ El gran lobo giró peligrosamente, esquivando un par de obstáculos. Seth agradecía estar lejos de la ciudad, su amigo no estaba siendo nada cuidadoso.

"¡Leah! ¡Responde!"

_- "No es momento de hacerte la drama…"-_

_Cierra la boca, Jacob y deja de lloriquear. ¿Hay alguien en la casa de los Cullen? _

_- "¿A que viene eso? Nosotros estamos yendo hacia el suroeste a…"-_

_Ya, ya, si acaban de salir, dense la media vuelta y asegúrense que en la casa haya alguien que tenga preparada ropa seca y una buena tina caliente. _

Silencio.

_-"Está contigo"- _era una afirmación. Casi podía percibir el tono de voz, mezcla de alivio, júbilo y preocupación.

_Si, y esta tiritando de frío- _espetó fastidiada_.- ¡muévanse!_

La joven hibrido sonrió al escuchar el bufido de ella y se aferró al pelaje de aquella loba de tamaño.

.- Gracias…- murmuró antes de comenzar un viaje entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia a causa del cansancio.

Continuara

* * *

Puf! ¡Hasta que logre terminarlo! No hubo forma hasta esta semana de darle vida a este capitulo, puesto que mi musa para este fandom se había ido de vacaciones. Despues de mucho esfuerzo, y de que mi querida amiga Natsu me amenazara para que terminara el capitulo, aqui les entrego esta parte.

Obviamente, este capitulo va con dedicacion: Natsu chan, gracias por bancarte todos mis despistes y mi cara de: ¿Eso paso en el libro? jejeje, me olvide. Y obviamente por darme ideas para que pueda contruir un fic feliz sin manzanitas voladoras.

A todos los lectores, mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Cientos de copias del calendario de la familia Cullen en la playa para: loca anonima O, Hik-y, Betsy-Pop, ninnia depp, Lazenca, lokitaka95.

Los reviews los contestare mañana a la noche, ahora me voy a roncar.

Beshos a todos!

Grisel


	13. Explicaciones

Capitulo: XII

Poco recordaba de los últimos minutos, siquiera sabía si había transcurrido más tiempo del que realmente estaba percibiendo. Sin embargo, luego de una euforia mal demostrada y un débil murmullo, sus pies sintieron el agua tibia recorriéndole en una sensación que en momentos se deslizó en una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Era como volver a la vida, o como regresar de la inconsciencia. Aunque no del todo. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerado y las gotas de la llave de paso.

Su abuela murmuró algo.

Palabras sin sentido, sonidos huecos. Y se oyó a si misma contestando, en tono más bajo, perdido entre el ruido de abajo en donde se percibía perfectamente los pasos de Jacob taladrando el piso de madera.

Su cuerpo se fue hundiendo en aquella tina hasta tapar su cabeza. Lentamente y como si tuviera una eternidad, abrió los ojos aun bajo el agua.

¿Qué era lo había ocurrido exactamente?

¿A quién le había contestado que estaba bien?

Sus padres no se encontraban allí, eso seguro.

Su abuela, el sonido seguro de su abuelo. El corazón desbocado de dos hombres lobos… ¿o eran tres?

Sus manos se movieron lentamente y de la misma forma sacó la cabeza.

Una bocanada de aire desplazo la mala sensación en su pecho por la falta del mismo y con sus dedos quito algo de cabello pegado a la mitad de su cara.

La realidad, enemiga de aquellos que desean evadirla, le golpeó en plena cara. De los nervios se levantó y por poco se cae, logró sostenerse de la cortina, pero en seguida se soltó por miedo de tirarlas y hacer mas escándalo. No deseaba que nadie la viniese a ver.

Debía hacer tiempo.

No podía plantarse frente a sus padres así como así y contarles todo de una.

Le urgía una coartada. Una razón. Algo que mitigara de alguna forma su inconsciencia y la realidad que estaba pasando.

Tragó tres bocanadas de aire fuertemente. Salió de la tina y agarrando la toalla que su abuela había dejado cerca, se envolvió sin siquiera terminar de enjuagarse bien la cabeza. La diferencia de temperatura era obvia, pero claramente el agua no había logrado todo su efecto culpa del poco tiempo de permanencia.

No podía detenerse en detalles. Seguramente no tendría ni más de dos minutos para obtener alguna excusa.

Ya, su automóvil tenía una razón. Poco había logrado hacer cuando sintió el brusco movimiento y apenas si salió del automóvil para verlo hundirse en la tierra convertida en lodo por el diluvio.

Ahora…

¿Podrían sus familiares percibir el aroma a neófito? La lluvia fue suficiente como para lavar hasta el mismo aroma de la madre tierra, pero podía fallar.

Mientras se secaba uno de sus hombros observó horrorizada como una franja morada, tirando a negro cruzaba por su cuello. Desviada de forma brusca.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Su relicario.

Regresó su mirada al espejo y las ojeras le estaban dando un aspecto asqueroso. Combinaban a la perfección y de forma tenebrosa con su cuello.

_Oh dios, papá me va a matar._

Problema máximo. Cómo si tuviera un sexto sentido, una conexión con su padre, lo percibía cerca. No tardaría en llegar.

_Piensa, Nessie, piensa._

¿Qué les contaría?

¿Cómo lo haría?

¿Lograría salir de esa casa con vida si lo hiciera?

La respuesta era sí, pero en muchísimos años. No quería volver a vivir con ellos, por mucho que los extrañase. Deseaba continuar con su abuelo Charlie en aquel pueblo, se daba cuenta que la vida tranquila que Forks le brindaba era mucho más agradable de lo que podía admitir.

Estaban sus nuevos amigos, ellos…

¡Sí!

¡Ellos!

Salió corriendo del baño, tropezó con lo que creyó su puff preferido, no le dio importancia y continúo su camino hasta el escritorio. Sobre el mismo, papeles que ella misma había dejado desordenados se extendían por toda la superficie.

Con un lápiz incrustado en el corcho (cortesía de un día de mal humor lejano) comenzó a garabatear algo sobre una hoja mal cortada. No importaba dar muchos detalles, le preocupaba más poder llegar a hacer eso antes de que su padre entrara como torbellino.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

.- Rennesme.- silencio-¿Te encuentras bien?

Esme del otro lado de la puerta prefería respetar su privacidad, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse. Escuchó claramente las pisadas de su nieta a las apuradas y se preocupó. Prefirió venir ella antes de que Jacob rompiera las escaleras tratando de subir al primer piso para ver por qué había tanto apuro.

.- Si, abuela. Me…me estoy cambiando. – contestó con la mejor voz que le salió. De poco le sirvió darse cuenta tarde que estaba algo afónica.- Salgo en un momento.

No dio lugar a que se ofreciera a entrar. Suspiró y continuó con su tarea.

Bien. Si no recordaba mal, su portátil debía estar por algún lado. No se la había llevado por lo cual si no se equivocaba la misma debía estar bajo la pila de libros de literatura.

Los segundos que le siguieron al inicio de la maquina fueron eternos, por que a cada uno podía percibir como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban.

Era la adrenalina de ser descubierta en medio de un acto no consentido.

_Bien, bien, ahora… ¡demonios! ¡Ah! Si…si, este…mmm_

Sus dedos se movían a través del teclado de una forma apresurada. Apenas si se acordaba de respirar de tan concentrada. No quería o no podía perder un solo instante. El tiempo era oro.

Cuando las puertas de abajo se abrieron de par en par, haciendo un ruido más que aterrador, sus manos terminaron de cerrar la tapa de la computadora.

Pasos. No eran perceptibles, no del todo. Su corazón se aceleró aun mas una milésima de segundo antes de que la figura de su padre seguido por su madre se adentrara a la habitación sin siquiera tocar.

La frialdad de sus cuerpos se acopló perfectamente rodeándola. No se atrevió a pronunciar palabras. Hacía tiempo que deseaba estar con ellos y quería disfrutar del momento a pesar de las circunstancias. Recién cuando sus pulmones le demandaron aire, se recordó inspirar rompiendo de alguna forma el encanto del reencuentro.

.- Eh, papá.-

.-…- Ni Edward ni Bella la soltaron.

.- Yo también los extrañe pero, ¿podrían dejar que termine de vestirme?- Ambos le dirigieron una lánguida mirada. Ella sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlos.- Lo extrañe, de en serio. – insistió-Pero tengo frio.

Silencio.

.- Está bien.- aceptó Bella apartando su cuerpo. Nessie aun continuaba en toalla y la piel de gallina demostraba que verdaderamente estaba con fresco.- Estaremos abajo.

.- Detrás de la puerta.- corrigió Edward al instante. Ambas lo miraron con recelo. O mejor dicho, Bella con dejes de conformismo.

Nessie asintió.

Sospechaba que su padre reaccionaria de esa forma. Por ahí pensaba que se tiraría desde la ventana y correría con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Exacto. Y ni se te ocurra intentarlo.- objetó leyéndole el pensamiento.

Sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle al ver como su padre la observaba detenidamente. Estaba hecha un desastre y se notaba. Su voz seguía igual de apagada y el cuello comenzaba a palpitarle nuevamente.

Definitivamente su aspecto no era ni siquiera pasable y lo sabía.

Sería una charla MUY larga.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Su cuerpo cansado comenzó a bajar las escaleras, tratando de imitar el silencio armónico de su familia, con grandes fallas obviamente. No solo se escuchó cuando pisó el primer escalón, sino que además, el chillido le puso el broche de oro.

¡Maldito escalón!

Todos en el living miraron hacia allí. No sabía por dónde meterse su pudor y por unos momentos sintió la cara hervirle. Sus ojos se posaron primeramente en Leah. La mujer permanecía apoyada en una de las esquinas más alejadas, con los ojos cerrados.

Seth a su lado le observaba preocupado.

El que parecía completamente sacado era Jacob. Apenas se cruzaron sus miradas pudo percibir la inquietud y el malestar. Se le notaban las ganas de cruzar la habitación para llegar a ella pero se contuvo de una manera asombrosa. Permitiendo a Bella y a Edward hacer lo propio.

Debía hacer tiempo. Tiempo para…

.- Tengo hambre.- murmuró con voz queda. Más de uno alzo las cejas ante tal declaración en medio de una situación como aquella. Buscó entre todos a Jasper. Seguramente él podría persuadirlos. No mentía, después de todo, no había llegado a alimentarse y ahora no solo la necesidad vampira se quejaba.

.- No creo que sea el mejor momento.- cortó Edward viendo lo que quería hacer su hija. La conocía lo suficiente para notar que deseaba evadir el tema. Aunque no podía negar que parte de él quería complacerla. Nessie jamás había parecido frágil, por más que en temporadas lo fuese a su manera. Pero en ese instante, con el cabello mal secado cayéndole de forma desprolija sobre la espalda, la remera que utilizaba para dormir y los pantalones más cómodos que tenía, parecía una muñeca de trapo. Ni hablar del espantoso moretón que adornaba su cuello de forma poco pareja.

Apretó la mandíbula pensando en quien había sido capaz de hacerle eso a su hija. Sintió la mano de su esposa tocándole la espalda en un intento de calmarlo.

Sin sorprender a nadie, Jacob no se contuvo más y caminó hacia Nessie poniéndose a la altura de sus padres.

.- Sé que tengo muchas cosas que explicar, pero realmente tengo hambre.- masculló nuevamente. Mala idea.

Una cosa era dar a entender que estaba muy desmejorada y otra era darlo por hecho. Su voz, sin siquiera premeditarlo, apenas si salió de su boca.

Los nudillos de Rosalie y Emmett tronaron al mismo tiempo. Sabía lo que estaban pensado. Pero ir a destrozar al que le hizo aquello no era la solución por el momento.

.- Cálmense por favor.- espetó Esme tomándola cariñosamente del brazo y guiándola hacia el sillón para que estuviese más cómoda.- ¿Qué quieres comer?

.- Esme…-

.- Nada.- la vampira observó a su hijo, decidida. Contadas veces había dejado salir ese deje autoritario, pero no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de su nieta.- Al igual que ustedes quiero que ella nos explique qué es lo que ocurrió, pero no voy a sobreponer esa necesidad a su hambre.

Nessie se sintió aliviada ante el apoyo. Su abuelo se acercó también con esa actitud tranquila.

.- Esme, prepárale algo liviano. ¿Sopa estará bien?- la joven no se dio por enterada hasta segundos después. Asintió levemente. En un instante su abuela desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Desde ese instante el salón se llenó de un incomodo silencio. Todos parecían en la tarea de evaluar su estado físico. Le incomodó. Jamás fue dada a ser el centro de atención por más que su situación fuese contraria a eso.

.- Entonces…-

.- Estoy bien si eso quieren saber.- se apresuró a interrumpir. Su tío Jasper la observó taciturno pero no se molestó por la interrupción. – Y si tienen curiosidad, si, el cuello me duele pero solo de a momentos.

.- ¿Sólo de a momentos?- preguntó su padre repitiendo. Estaba segura que no debía responder, era como una exclamación llena de ironía.- ¿Estas consiente del aspecto que presentas?

.- Si, no soy ciega, lo vi en el espejo.- respondió importunada por el tono de Edward.- Pero tampoco voy a preocuparlos por algo como esto.

Había sonado más cortante de lo que deseó.

.-Nessie, no creo que tengas que ser tan dura con ellos.- interrumpió Seth, para sorpresa de los presentes.- El que te fuésemos a buscar no fue coincidencia.- no tuvo la necesidad de observar a Bella y Edward para saber que debía limitar la información que le daba.

.- ¿A que se refieren?

.- Primero dinos por que fuiste sola de caza.- objetó Jacob no pudiendo contenerse más.- No me mires así, sé que no eres una niña pero no te costaba nada esperarme.

.- Es que tenía prisa.- no estaba diciendo mentiras, las ansias en ese momento eran muchas. Y si a eso le agregaban la quemazón en la garganta...

.- ¿Cuando comenzaron?- se giró hacía su padre.

.- Hace unas semanas. Pero no se repitieron más que dos veces. Y no fueron tan...- calló al ver a su Edward tan serio.- Bueno, si, fueron bastante ehm...como lo diría... ¿segadoras?-

.- Oye, intenta meter a toda la familia en la conversación, no estamos pintados.- opinó Emmett al no entender lo que sucedía.

.- Rennesme ha tenido hambre, demasiada.- expresó Edward sin quitar la vista de la joven.

.- No es extraño ¿no? Después de todo es una de ustedes.- no se molestaron en mirarla, sabían que esa voz cargada de cinismo mal disfrazado era Leah.

.- Lo que nos sorprende es que haya vuelto. Nessie ha controlado su sed desde hace años.-

.- Entonces...-

.- Nos vas a contar en que situaciones te ha ocurrido y con quien estabas.- dijo Bella sentándose a su lado.- No quieras quitarle importancia, es bastante grave.

.- No lo es. No me comí a nadie y pude contenerme perfectamente.- respondió Nessie. La conversación estaba yendo por un camino peligroso.- De todas formas, prefiero hacerlo en un terreno neutro.

Decir que hubo una sincronización de cejas levantadas se queda corto.

.- Dile a papá que deje de leerme la mente. Me está dando dolor de cabeza el solo hecho de intentar impedírselo.- lo miró sin enojo, pero con una gran convicción.- Les contare lo que pasó pero de forma normal, no me gusta saber que mientras hablo, él está metido en mi cabeza presumiendo que puedo estar ocultando algo.

.- Chicos, es mejor que la dejen comer- Alice se adelantó con una sonrisa.- Después nos dirá lo que sea que haya pasado.- Edward estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero no lo hizo, detrás de la actitud cómplice de Alice para con Nessie había algo más.

Para ese entonces Esme llamó a la más joven desde la cocina. Esta respondió inmediatamente. No fuese cosa que encima de tener que largarles sobre los sueños extraños, las voces metidas y la sed descontrolada, tuviese hambre.

Cómo era de esperarse la mayoría prefirió acompañarla. Quedando únicamente en el living Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice.

.- ¿Que es lo que sabes?- Preguntó el castaño cobrizo.

.- No mucho más que tu. Pero Alice presiente que Nessie tiene alguna idea. No muy clara obviamente, pude percibir dejes de confusión en su persona.- aportó Jasper recargándose en la pared contraria a la suya.-Aunque no creo que presionándola consigamos algo.

.- ¿Entonces que proponen?

.- Que ella nos cuente lo que desee.- opinó Alice.- Sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo su alrededor, no sacaremos nada si nos ponemos hostiles.

.- No creo que preguntarle qué le ocurrió sea una actitud hostil.- interrumpió Bella colocándose al lado de su esposo.- Nessie es nuestra hija, se fue sin darnos explicaciones y para colmo ocurren cosas a las cuales no quiere darles importancia.

.- Desesperarse no ayudara de nada. Se sentirá atacada y mucho más si no respetas su pedido de no andar metiéndose en su mente.-

.- ¡Tiene diecisiete años! No es una mujer adulta que puede con todo.-

.- Ni tampoco una niña tonta que piensa en famosos y se desvive mirando revistas de moda. Desde que nació tuvo ese don de estar más adelantada en cuanto a crecimiento psíquico.- le miró fijamente.- Todos estábamos preocupados por ella. Son sus padres, lo sabemos, pero ella no está sola. Sea lo que sea que percibió Alice no estaba en contra de Nessie.

.- ¿A que se refieren?- Bella intentaba no parecer perdida.

.- No tuve la visión por pura casualidad. Si bien a la neófita me fue bastante fácil rastrearla, no creo que le haya dado importancia si no hubiese tenido esa sensación. Alguien....a ver... ¿cómo decirlo?

.-Alice...- rogó Bella.

.- ¿Me contactó?- la pareja levantó la ceja al unisonó.- Ya, suena raro, lo sé, pero es difícil ponerle una definición a algo que jamás me pasó. Al principio era como escuchar música a lo lejos, hasta que me di cuenta que sonaba mas a una conversación.

Se detuvo unos momentos antes de seguir, aun estaba algo insegura de cómo debía expresarse.

.- No decía nada en particular ni concreto, simplemente me dio la sensación de que debía buscar algo. Se sentía como ser jalada por una fuerza en medio de una gran obscuridad.-

Los cuatro se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos. Aquello cambiaba las cosas en muchos sentidos, aunque no estaban seguros si para bien o para mal. Que alguien quisiera ayudar a Rennesme era bueno, pero que fuese un desconocido del cual no tenían noción de hasta dónde estaba enterado de su condición híbrida era más que peligroso.

¿Habría su hija cometido algún error exponiéndose de alguna forma? ¿Que era no que no quería contar en concreto? Ninguno era un niño despecho como para saltarse la forma en que ella quería evitar a toda costa el tema. No es que pretendiera no contarles nada, pero su forma de expresarse gritaba que estaba esperando formular una coartada. Seguramente en pos de volver con Charlie.

Bella y Edward se miraron.

Un sonido les sacó de su estado. Ninguno lo reconocía con exactitud.

Repentinamente, una apresurada Nessie pasó junto a ellos. Subió las escaleras y se perdió en el primer piso de la propiedad. Sin hacerse esperar la siguieron. Para cuando la alcanzaron, la joven esparcía el contenido de su bolso sobre la cama.

Escucharon una risa detrás.

.- No pregunten, se sentirá insultada si no reconocen la efectividad de su técnica.- aportó Jacob. Bella le observó unos segundos antes de desviar la vista hacia su hija. Efectivamente, el hombre lobo tenía una expresión completamente diferente a la que le vio al llegar a casa. Ver a Rennesme le cambiaba el rostro por completo.

.- ¿Quien le dio...?

.- Charlie.- contestó Jake con desenvoltura.- Unos días después de haber llegado a Forks. No reclamen. Ella cabeza dura, pero su abuelo hay veces que le puede.

Edward prefirió no contestar. No le era fácil aceptar que...bah, no le era sencillo aceptar nada a esa altura. Nessie ya era grande y tenía la misma edad que su madre al conocerlo. Ambas siempre compartieron esa actitud madura ante la vida. Pero verla en ese momento, en el cual sus decisiones la llevaban lejos de su casa no era para nada agradable. Ahora comprendía a Charlie.

Dentro de la habitación, la muchacha optó por sentarse en la cama. Estaba muy cansada para dar su caminata acostumbrada a la hora de atender el móvil.

.- No abuelo, estoy bien. Simplemente...-miró a sus padres, al instante su mirada se desvió hacia Jacob.- Salimos a cenar con Jake, Leah y Seth, y como ya habíamos llegado hasta Port Angels les pedí si podían traerme hasta casa.

Bella y Edward se sorprendieron al oírla.

¿Desde cuándo había aprendido a mentir tan rápidamente?

El moreno pareció comprender la expresión de la pareja. Su rostro cambio al acordarse de donde había sacado esa manía la joven híbrida. Frunció el ceño.

.- No entrare en detalles. Pero digamos que hay dos seres iguales que la andan rodeando todo el santo día.- comentó con tono molesto.

.- ¿Seres iguales?- preguntó Bella.

.- ¿Rodeándola todo el día?- dijo a coro su esposo.

.- Son compañeros, cursan el mismo año que ella y...-

.- Mamá- la voz de la nombrada les distrajo. Nessie se acercó al trío.- el abuelo quiere hablarte.

La pareja se alejó al tomar la mujer el teléfono.

.- Entonces...-

.- ¿Te duele?-preguntó Jacob interrumpiéndola y señalando los moretones de su cuello. Ella asintió.- Antes de que me eches de tu habitación, es por simple curiosidad. Estábamos muy preocupados.

.- No lo dudo. Y no pienso echarte, entra, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- Nessie se apartó del marco para darle espacio. Miró hacia ambos lados cerciorándose de que sus padres no estuvieran cerca. A pesar de que fuese en vano. Los vampiros tienen buen oído.

Aunque tal vez si tenía algo de suerte lograría hablar con Jake sin que su padre la interrumpiese.

Cerró la puerta.

.- Necesito que me ayudes. No hay forma que vuelva a vivir aquí, no por lo pronto. - soltó sin miramientos. La joven se veía decidida. El hombre lobo se recargó en la puerta y siguió con la vista el recorrido de ella hasta la cama, en donde se sentó.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero a pesar de lo abatida que aparentaba estar, lucia lucida en muchísimos sentidos.

.- ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que será eso?- se cruzó de brazos.

.- Si, por eso estoy acudiendo a ti. Quizá si los convences que estarás mas al pendiente de mi no se opondrán de forma tan fuerte.- le miró directo a los ojos. - Aunque no sea cierto, sé que tienes tu vida y que no podrás estar las veinticuatro horas del día junto a mí.

.- Estaría dispuesto a sacrificarme.- bromeó el hombre lobo. Nessie sonrió.

.- No podría pedirte algo así. Recuerda que seré eterna.-

.- ¿Tan poco te gusta vivir con tus padres?- quiso saber. Ella apartó la mirada, fijándola en su escritorio. Arriba de este, colgado en la pared, un corcho lleno de anotaciones, fotografías y boletos de distintos eventos, reposaba con la misma elegancia caótica que invadía el escritorio.

.- No, amo estar con ellos. Pero, ¿no se supone que las cosas deben cambiar en determinado momento?- se levantó y caminó hasta el corcho.- Me encanta estar aquí, hablar con ellos. Jugar al ajedrez con tío Jasper. Que tía Rosalie me enseñe sobre autos, aunque yo no entienda ni medio.- sonrió al recordar las tardes enteras que se pasaba la rubia de la familia intentando explicarle los componentes de un automóvil.- Alice definitivamente me trauma con sus miles de cambios de vestuario, pero es divertidísimo estar con ella.- no quiso interrumpirla, verla hablar de su familia de esa forma era mucho más productivo que conseguir una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta anterior.- No hace falta decir que con tío Emmett me rió todo el tiempo. Tiende a contagiarme su risa en todo momento.

Hizo una pausa. Descolgó una fotografía en particular.

.- Los abuelos viven a mi lado, pendientes de todo. Esme aprendió a cocinar, a pesar de que en un principio los alimentos le daban nauseas.- quitó sus ojos chocolates de la imagen y miró a Jacob.- Los extraño muchísimo. Más de lo que puedo decir con palabras. Pero más allá de la necesidad que me llevó a alejarme, tengo otra familia de la cual disfrutar. Lamentablemente, para mi obviamente, Charlie no estará por siempre entre nosotros. Ni tampoco Renne. - aquello tomó por sorpresa al hombre lobo.- No es una conclusión que haya tomado de la noche a la mañana. No soy TAN inteligente.- bromeó.- Cuando el señor Albert murió, me di cuenta que la diferencia entre la gente normal y la familia, no era exclusivamente la comida o bueno, el hecho de que estemos muertos o medio muertos. – Pausó unos instantes.-_Estaré aquí por siempre_.- dijo con un tono algo triste.

.- ¿Eso te molesta?-

.- No exactamente. Pero tengo la costumbre de encariñarme mucho con las personas.- se detuvo frente a él, mirando la foto nuevamente.- hay gente de la cual quiero disfrutar tanto como me sea posible. -se la entregó. En ella toda la familia, incluyendo hombres lobos y los padres de Bella, posaba para la cámara. - Forks no será la gran cosa, pero me gusta. No tendré las comodidades de las que disfruto acá. La conexión a Internet sigue dando dolores de cabeza y créeme, el abuelo y yo somos adefesios en la cocina. Si no fuera por Sue, comeríamos chatarra rápida todos los días.

.- Sabes que no tenías que largarme todo este discurso para que te ayudase.- comentó con una actitud comprensiva.

Ella asintió.

.- Si, pero me hace sentir bien que sepas mis razones. Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo.- ambos sonrieron al unisonó.

.- ¿Segura que no estoy por detrás de esos **seres igualitos**?- bromeó en tono celoso.

.- No. Sean y Lean son especiales. Hay algo en ellos que sobresale y la verdad es que les he tomado afecto. Pero siempre estarás primero. Además, eres el único que puede ayudarme en el supermercado sin perder la paciencia.-

Con ese comentario, la tensión, o ambiente serio se disipó por completo.

.- Bien, no prometo nada, pero intentare persuadiros o por lo menos darte tiempo por si quieres fugarte de nuevo. Aunque...- hizo una pausa, su semblante se enserio.- ¿no podrías darme un adelanto de lo que ocurrió? Algo me dice que tienes tanto sueño que no contaras nada hoy.

Nessie no contestó. No hizo falta. Sus manos se colocaron a cada lado del rostro de él con dificultad, puesto que la diferencia de altura no le ayudaba. Y en el instante que sus palmas tocaron la cálida superficie, las imágenes comenzaron a generarse en los pensamientos de Jacob, al igual que una película mal recortada. No eran escenas que ella quisiera ocultar, simplemente no tenían ninguna relevancia.

Su expresión no varió sino hasta llegar a la parte en donde imágenes de la neófita se extendían a lo largo de tres escenas.

_Cuando se la cruzó en la carretera. Al encontrarla devorando a ese animal y la última, con el rostro lleno de asco y desprecio hacia lo que estuviese observando_.

Abrió los ojos. Todo se terminó tan rápido como empezó. Sin darse cuenta, había tomado las manos de ella y aun permanecía en ese estado.

.- Creo que es suficiente por ahora.- murmuró Rennesme sin soltarse.

Jacob la miró intensamente por unos segundos. Intentando comprender que era lo que había querido hacer al seguir a aquella chupa-sangre recién convertida.

.- Supongo.- contestó finalmente dando por cerrado el tema. Las pequeñas y frías manos de ella se fueron alejando lentamente.- Pero antes de que te vayas a dormir, Carlisle quiere ver tu cuello.

Ella asintió.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta por completo y ya del otro lado, la voz de Nessie lo detuvo. Se giró levemente. Aun estaba parada en el mismo lugar.

.- Gracias.- masculló sincera.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No tuvo que caminar mucho, casi en el comienzo de las escaleras, Bella y Edward lo esperaban con semblante serio. Estaba seguro que abajo, en el living también habían escuchado parte de la conversación. La casa se encontraba sumida en un extraño silencio.

Se detuvo ante la pareja.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le han dicho a Charlie?- intentó sonar casual.

.- Primero dinos que te ha mostrado.- indagó tajante.

.- ¿Por qué no lo _lees_?- contestó fastidiado por la actitud cortante del vampiro.

Fueron unos simples segundos, pero la misma expresión que se plasmó en Jacob ahora estaba en la cara de Edward.

Gruñó.

.- Con algo tan importante para profundizar, ¿le diste pie para que se fuera a dormir tan tranquila?- preguntó indignado. El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle importancia. La situación se estaba poniendo tensa.

.- Esta cansada. Creo que Carlisle apenas si va a tener tiempo de revisarla antes de que quede dormida.-

.- ¿Y qué importa lo que tu creas? Es mi casa Jacob, y ella es mi hija. La cual parece despreocupada por una situación difícil y tú vas y la apoyas.-

.- Oye, mi deber es velar por ella. No por tus necesidades. Está cansada, aun debe tener hambre de sangre y para colmo de males tiene una sombra negra cruzándole todo el cuello. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí verla de esa forma y no arrancarle a los gritos quien fue el desgraciado que le hizo esto para ir y romperlo en mil pedazos?

.- Jacob...- trató de calmarlo Bella.

.- No. Es tu hija Edward, pero también es un ser independientemente de tu propia existencia, y está en todo su derecho de contar las cosas cuando quiera o pueda.-

Silencio.

El tema era demasiado delicado. Ninguno de los dos cedería. En ese estado ninguno entendía que luchaban por el mismo bienestar de Rennesme.

.- Hijo.- el trío se giró para encontrarse a Carlisle y Esme mirándoles a una distancia prudente desde las escaleras. Subieron lentamente hasta llegar a su lado.- No es momento para peleas y menos cuando ambos quieren lo mismo. Mejor deja que revise a Nessie y que esta noche descanse. Mañana estará mejor y podrá darnos parte de su "aventura". Ya no tienen que preocuparse tanto. Está aquí y podremos cuidarla.

Edward asintió luego de unos momentos. No estaba convencido del todo, pero si le ponían paños fríos a la situación, tal vez no se viese tan complicada. Sintió que su esposa lo agarraba del brazo y al girarse para verla, notó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se alegró de tenerla junto a él, ser padre no era nada fácil.

* * *

¡Hola todos!

Si apareci despues de tanto tiempo...bah, ni sé cuanto pasó. Jejejeje. Pero ya volvi.

Debo decir que este capitulo ha sido como parir, complicado y doloroso. Pero gracias a que exprimi la musa y mi editora en jefe me ayudo a sacar las ideas con golpes certeros, aquí les dejo el capitulo. Las cosas van a ir aclarandose poco a poco, pero de igual forma y de manera proporcional, se complicaran.

Lio, ya sé. No me escuchen...o mejor dicho, no me lean.

¡Este cap va con dedicatoria! ¡NATSU! que me aguantaste en el starbucks con mi cara de: ¿eso aparece en el libro? y mis observaciones super profundas como: ¿sabias que los cachalotes explotan? (aunque ahora es sustituida por : ¿sabias que las cebollas se evaporan?) Que me destildabas cuando me quedaba mirando la pantalla y me decias: Di...no te distraigas.

n.n ¡¡Gracias!!

Y por cierto...¡FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO!

Jejeje sin nada mas que decir, me voy contestar reviews. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que la historia les siga entreteniendo.

¡Beshos!

Cientos de toneladas de chocolates que no engordan nada a: Natsu 7, ninnia depp, Grace B), Tali, Clauu.

Y recuerden (?): Una pasmocha cae al vacio sin posibilidad de comerse un pastel cada vez que no dejas un review.

Comprometete con la causa, salva a una pasmocha n.n.


	14. Decisiones

**Capitulo XIII**

_Un pasillo._

_La gris luz llenando oscuros y tristes recovecos a través de ventanas avejentadas_

_El frío colándose por donde pudiese._

_Y al final del corredor, el espacio infinito del abandono y la desolación._

_Porque allí no hay cabida para otra cosa que no sea la perdición._

_Difícilmente, la vida sobre la muerte._

_Imperiosamente, la necesidad de la esperanza._

_Porque el que crea, será el único que permanezca en pie ante la verdad más angustiante y absoluta._

O-o-o-o-O

Abrió los ojos lentamente, enmudecida no solo por su conciencia recién percibida, sino más bien por lo nítido de aquel etéreo recuerdo.

Un sueño.

Nessie se sentó lentamente en su cama, acomodándose el cabello completamente enredado. Respiró profundamente con ojos cerrados. Percibió el leve escozor de sus heridas, su cuello aún se mantenía molesto aunque en menor medida.

No se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas. La pereza la recorría al igual que un cansancio comparado con el de un enfermo en el punto final de su recuperación. Notó que las cortinas de las ventanas estaban a medio cerrar y que las mismas dejaban pasar los rayos tibios del día.

¿Qué había querido decir la voz? Parecía ser la misma que en aquel sueño último, donde los gritos ensordecedores y el gélido tacto de la nieve se fusionaron para explayar el más tétrico de los escenarios.

¿Por qué había habido diferencia?

La última vez que soñó con esa voz terminó atada al baño y con ganas de comerse a su abuelo.

O tal vez, la voz en si no era la causante de su sed irracional y su accionar peligroso.

¿Valía arriesgarse a pensar detenidamente en eso si su padre podía "escucharla"?

Con esta última pregunta rondándole, prefirió dejar el asunto como estaba. Ya vería lo que debía hacer. Se levantó y colocándose una bata vistosa, cortesía de su tía Alice, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.

Suspiró.

Lo que vendría sería complicado.

Pero al salir, justo en donde el marco fijaba el final de su habitación, los rostros impasibles de sus padres le sorprendieron.

.- Buenos días.- masculló cohibida. No esperaba un enfrentamiento tan directo. Aunque fijándose bien, en las caras de sus padres no existía pizca de disconformidad o enfado. Expectación era algo que si habitaba en ellos.- Supongo que ya es hora.- comentó comprendiendo.

Edward asintió lentamente.

.- Así es, cariño. Pero no hablaremos aquí. En la biblioteca estaremos mejor.- la joven asintió ante las palabras de su madre y conducida por la pareja, bajaron. Al parecer nadie quería entrometerse, puesto que no se encontraron con ninguno de sus tíos y mucho menos con sus abuelos.

Seguramente sus padres habían pactado algo.

Tragó dificultosamente justo en el momento en que Edward abrió la puerta del espacioso lugar. Este seguía teniendo el mismo aroma a añejo y conocimiento.

.- Antes que nada…- dijo Bella tranquilamente observando a su esposo unos segundos, para luego pasar la vista a su hija.- No queremos que te sientas presionada ni nada por el estilo. Lo estuvimos conversando y lo mejor será que pongamos esta decisión en tus manos.

Los tres se sentaron al unísono. Los cómodos sillones no lograban menguar su nerviosismo.

.- Jacob nos ha mostrado lo que te ha ocurrido.-

.- Aunque estamos seguros de que no es el trasfondo completo.- interrumpió Edward. Aun no lograba convencerse del todo de aquella idea primera que había explayado su esposa en lo dicho con anterioridad. Estaba de acuerdo que su hija no era una niña, pero no le convencía el hecho de que pudiese tomar una decisión como la que tenía que tomar. Aun tenía la idea fija de que ella estaba en la obligación de contarles todo con lujos de detalles.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

Bella y Edward se miraron unos instantes.

.- Empecemos por el comienzo ¿Por qué te escapaste?-

.- Creo que la respuesta es obvia.- respondió Nessie mirando por el gran ventanal.- Ustedes no me permitían ir a lo del abuelo y no me estaban dando ninguna razón válida.

.- ¿Realmente lo crees así?- inquirió la mujer.

.- Sé que el abuelo es delicado comparado con nosotros. Pero realmente deseaba ir con él. A pesar de que mi primer impulso fue ir para saber más de ustedes, con tiempo y meditándolo, me di cuenta que mi deseo es estar con Charlie lo más que se pueda. Obviamente, un tiempo razonable.- fijó la vista en ambos.- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

.- ¿Por qué ese anhelo repentino?- fue el turno de Edward. Por alguna razón, creía que por momentos, aquella niña que él celaba tanto desaparecía tras los ojos adultos de aquella joven llena de secretos. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?

.- Albert.- pronunció Nessie con la garganta apretada. Los recuerdos volvían a ella poco a poco. En esa misma habitación recibió la noticia de su internación. – Tal vez suene estúpido, el haberme dado cuenta de algo tan importante con algo tan innegable.- hizo una pausa. – Muchas veces la gente piensa que la eternidad es un tesoro incuestionable. Maravilloso, divino. Nosotros somos poseedores de la eternidad y sin embargo, muchas veces he notado que ninguno en esta familia la quería en realidad. Que se conformaban con vidas tranquilas, pacíficas, llenas de pequeños momentos de felicidad.

Realmente no sabía cómo explicarlo correctamente. Buscaba las palabras e intentaba que tuviesen coherencia.

.-Estaremos aquí por siempre y el precio que debemos pagar por ello es ver morir a las personas a las cuales apreciamos y queremos. No voy a engañarlos, aun deseo saber sobre ustedes. Pero quiero disfrutar de estar porción de mortalidad que comparto con Charlie. Forks no es aburrido y si he de serles sincera, tengo nuevos amigos a los cuales he llegado a apreciar mucho.- sus ojos en ese momento levemente cerrados, se abrieron con convicción.- No revocare mi decisión, volveré a Forks con el abuelo y lamentaría mucho si fuese en las mismas condiciones que la vez pasada. No me gusta estar peleada con ustedes.-

Ninguno de sus padres acotó algo rápidamente, parecían meditar lo dicho por Rennesme con cuidado en demasía. No eran del todo erradas aquellas palabras. La única que había decidido convertirse en vampiro por voluntad y aun a sabiendas del riesgo y de lo que perdía al hacerlo, era Bella.

Edward comprendía, él hasta encontrar a Bella había sido castigado por esa supuesta bendición eterna.

.- Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, deberás contarnos el resto de la historia.- comentó con voz decidida pero no dura.

Nessie suspiró.

.- He tenido hambre últimamente, no de la correcta.- soltó.- He podido dominarla en ocasiones, pero con grandes esfuerzos y consecuencias nauseabundas.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- O termino con baja de presión o vomito como el exorcista.-explicó atropelladamente.- No es algo que sea agradable, la verdad. Pero he podido controlarlo. Aun no sé las causas, pero creo que pueden estar emparentadas.

.- Deberías comentarle esto a Carlisle. De seguro él buscara la fuente para….- comentó Bella pensativa. Su hija no había presentado demasiados problemas a la hora de adaptar su naturaleza vampira al ámbito humano. Pocas veces por no decir, contadas había llegado a tener algún estilo de problema. La mayoría habían ocurrido en su niñez más temprana.

.- Hay algo mas.- masculló Edward mirando fijamente a su hija.- Bella, por favor…- pidió al notar que su esposa mantenía parte de su escudo mental sobre el pensamiento de su hija.

.- Rennesme…- dijo al tiempo ella. La joven negó lentamente.

.- Lo siento, pero eso es de dominio personal y en lo particular, preferiría que quedase así.-

.- Pero es importante.- insistió su padre.

.- Lo sé, pero es privado. Si se llega a dar el momento, se los diré.- se sumergieron en un profundo silencio. Observándose mutuamente de forma meticulosa.- Ahora, si no les molesta…- les dedicó una amena sonrisa libre de cualquier mal pensamiento.- me gustaría ir a desayunar.- se levantó tranquilamente, sin esperar respuesta.

Edward y Bella la siguieron con la vista dorada durante todo el trayecto hasta la puerta. Por alguna razón y a pesar de no necesitarlo, se vieron en la obligación de pestañar varias veces. Buscando en aquella joven que les daba la espalda rastros de la niña que algún día fue.

La misma que pedía todas las noches con voz alta y decidida sus clases de piano personales. Que no deseaba dormirse nunca y que finalmente caía en los brazos de Morfeo luego de escuchar historias en las cuales los protagonistas salvaban el día sobre delfines acorazados. La niña que odiaba los vestidos llenos de florcitas y que cada dos por tres volvía a casa con cajas de tintura para cambiarse el tono de cabello (y las largas discusiones con su tía Rosalie por ello).

Entre sus dedos se habían escapado aquellos años productivos junto a Rennesme. Y ahora, con actitud decidida y firme, tomaba sus propias decisiones, aun en una situación de la cual poco conocía. Bella y Edward lo sabían. Presentían que lo acontecido la noche pasada únicamente era la punta del iceberg.

.- Me gustaría saber en qué momento ocurrió.- masculló el vampiro al ver cerrarse la puerta. Su esposa se inclinó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sus manos se entrelazaron, enfrentando aquella realidad juntos.

.- Creo que el ser inmortales y fuertes no nos exenta de vivir lo que todo padre debe pasar.- contestó ella suavemente.

.- No volverá a Forks.- sentenció con dureza.

Bella no remitió nada. Prefirió que su esposo se escondiera en su propio mundo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En cuanto hubo pisado la cocina, todos comenzaron a salir de todas partes, deseándole los buenos días, haciendo comentarios de lo más variados. Hasta Jasper dijo algo sobre el clima.

Nessie respondió amablemente, de vez en cuando riendo por alguna monería de su tío Emmett, pero se la notaba distraída. Distante.

Una taza de sangre se posó delante de ella llenando sus sentidos.

.- Tómala, te hará bien.- Esme, con ese aspecto frágil, protector, maternal, le sonrió tibiamente.

.- ¿Cómo?-

.- Fuimos de caza esta madrugada.- acotó Jasper.

.- Y cuando termines, quiero que me acompañes.- dijo Alice sonriente.

.- No tengo ganas de ser modelo.- respondió Nessie rápidamente al imaginarse lo que su tía quería hacer con ella.

.- ¿Te sientes mal?

.- No, pero estoy cansada. Preferiría hacerlo en otra ocasión.-

.- ¡Pero si te he comprado todo un guardarropa entero!

.- Justamente…-

.- Pero no puedes andar con esas ropas siempre, debes actualizarte. Eres preciosa Rennesme…deja que las tías te…- Jasper y Emmett fueron los primeros en percatarse, no muy lejos de allí, las llantas de un automóvil recorrían la superficie de aquel pasaje que conducía hasta aquella mansión casi perdida entre el follaje.

Al instante Rosalie se encontraba mirando por el ventanal, al igual que las otras dos vampiras.

El automóvil no tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar.

Nessie por alguna razón, después de haber vaciado su taza, había corrido escaleras arriba.

Esme y Jasper se miraron por unos segundos. La primera suponiendo a que se debía aquello de alguna forma extrasensorial y el segundo a su capacidad por percatarse de los sentimientos. Nessie tenía una mezcla entre euforia y miedo.

Emmett aprovechó esto para ser el encargado de abrir la puerta principal, apenas esta sonó.

Apenas lo hizo, dos jóvenes con muy pocas diferencias a simple vista (quitando la ropa) sonrieron apenados.

.- Hola.-

.- Lamentamos molestarlos.- dijo el que parecía más desinhibido.- Pero nos hemos perdido. Podría, ¿si no es mucha molestia, darnos su interpretación de esto?- le alcanzó un papel arrugado y con manchas de haber sido muy usado, agarrado y abollado.- Hasta Port Townsend las cosas fueron bien, pero al desviarnos, tratando de encontrar este pasaje, nos perdimos.

Hilarante era una palabra que no llegaba a abarcar la escena en ese momento. Emmett sonrió a medias, tal vez en medio de un pequeño proceso mental que le decía como terminarían las cosas de seguir así. Reconocería esa letra en donde fuese.

Los pasos de la más joven de la familia no se hicieron esperar y aun antes de que los gemelos pudiesen comentar algo, una ráfaga de cabello despeinado y cobrizo se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Un gruñido se escuchó.

.- ¡Vinieron!- exclamó tan alegre que apenas le salió la voz. Aunque si contamos el hecho de que aún no se recuperara del todo de su afonía, la cosa no era novedad.

Sean sonrió algo dudoso, su hermano por otra parte se carcajeó sin pudor y al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con la misma intensidad que ella, le guiñó el ojo.

.- Bueno, la verdad es que no pensábamos venir, pero era esto o quedarnos a la reunión que organizó el abuelo sobre algo de pesca...aunque aun no estoy seguro que tenía que ver el bate de béisbol en todo eso.- silencio post explicación profunda.

.- No le hagas caso. - interrumpió Lean.- lo que ocurre es que esta algo traumado por intentar analizar esto.- le entregó el seudo mapa, que en realidad era una fotocopia del original.- Sabía que eras desastrosa en dibujo, pero no pensé que tanto.

.- Eso no me desvela, la verdad.- contestó Nessie separándose un poco.- Por lo menos llegaron.

.- Por error.- contestó Sean.- Ni de casualidad pensábamos que podrías estar aquí. Lo que pasa es que tomamos un paraje sin salida.- Sonrió.- Pero no importa, son los gajes del oficio de buscador de peques. Ahora ¿De qué secta tenemos que salvarte?

Silencio.

Otro gruñido más fuerte.

.- De ninguna, pero es mi familia.- aseguró con cara de no romper un plato.

.- Nos conformamos.- sonrieron los gemelos a la vez.- Aunque...- continuó Sean.- Nuestro discurso de por qué deberían dejarte ir se va al caño, y la verdad es que no tenemos preparada otra cosa, así que apelaremos a tu conocimiento ¿Tienes algún trapito sucio de tu familia que nos sirva para extorsión?

.- Ehm...no creo.- Dudó Nessie.- Pero mi papá es vegetariano ¿Eso sirve?

.- No.- contestaron al unísono.

Sean estaba por acotar algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar los tenues pasos de alguien. Cuando levantó la mirada, con curiosidad, no pudo más que quedarse sin aliento al encontrase con una esbelta mujer de cabellos castaños. Tragó fuertemente y por alguna razón, es lo más profundo de si, estaba seguro que el gruñido que escuchó luego de verla, iba dirigido a él.

.- Ehm, Rennesme. No quiero sonar brusca pero ¿no sería mejor que continuaran la conversación en la sala?- Nessie se giró hacia ella un poco nerviosa y poco convencida por el ofrecimiento.- Tu...hermano...quiere conocerlos.- resaltó esto último, dando las pausas necesarias.

No hace falta decir que a Nessie le recorrió un escalofrío. Aunque terminó tan rápido cómo llegó al sentir el brazo de uno de los gemelos tomando su cintura.

.- Me parece bien peque. Preséntanos a tu secta familiar.- le guiñó Lean nuevamente.

.- Que no es secta.- corrigió ella obviando el peligro que podía llegar a ser el que su padre la viera en ese estado con un chico.

Los tres caminaron hacia la sala, guiados por Bella. En la misma, toda la familia ya estaba esperándolos. Algunos con cara de circunstancias, otros con expresiones que ni podían describirse. Era indiscutible que sacarían jugo de aquel momento durante siglos.

Con desenvoltura, Bella condujo a los tres al sillón más espacioso en la sala, aunque al instante en que se disponían a sentarse, tiró del brazo de Nessie con brusquedad disimulada.

.- Mejor siéntate al lado de Edward.- opinó al pasar. No dio pie a ningún tipo de objeción, aun antes de que ella contestase ya estaba junto a su padre. Bella con el mismo aire tranquilo, se colocó al otro lado.

.- Este...peque, no sé como presentas a las personas, pero este sería un lindo momento para comenzar.- objetó Lean sin quitar la sonrisa.

Nessie miró hacía ambos lados antes de dejar escapar un suspiro cargado de resignación.

.- Bueno, los que están a punto de romper las cortinas de mamá , apoyados en la ventana son mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper.- ambos, aun riéndose, inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo.- La rubia despampanante es la melliza de Jasper, Rosalie.

.- Te dije Sean, la belleza de peque viene de familia. - Sean se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.- me debes veinte.

.- Te los cobro de los treinta que aun me debes por aquella comida en Port Angel.-

Silencio.

.- Detalles.-

.- Ejem.- Nessie llamó su atención. Si los dejaba continuar seguro se irían por las ramas, y ya conocía en que podía terminar eso. Ninguno de los dos daba mucha importancia a lo que largaba cuando estaba en una conversación en sincronía con su hermano.- La pequeña que parece hiperactiva es mi hermana Alice.- esta, ajena a la cara de Edward, contestó con una gran sonrisa.- Y a mi lado, bueno...- tragó dificultosamente.- mi hermano mayor, Edward y mi hermana Bella.

Gran y prolongado silencio.

No, definitivamente, Nessie no sabía presentar personas.

.- ¿No te falta alguien?- preguntó Sean. Nessie perdida no contestó. Esme, para ayudarla, carraspeó llamando su atención.

.- ¡Ah! Si, ellos son mis padres.- señaló a la pareja más adulta de vampiros.- Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Una risa un poco más fuerte de la que había sido utilizada de banda sonora durante toda la presentación, atrajo la atención de los presentes. Jasper miraba hacia la pared, intentando controlarse, Emmett, en su naturaleza, no ocultaba nada. Si hubiesen podido llorar, lo estarían haciendo.

.- ¿Qué es lo que les causa tanta gracia?- preguntó Edward algo tenso.

Mala idea.

Emmett, un vampiro de actitudes temerarias, pudo controlarse lo suficiente como para soltar un audible:

.- Es que nos preguntábamos cual de los dos tiene intenciones indecorosas con nuestra hermanita.-

Si a Edward no le salieron trescientas canas de una, fue por obvias razones que en este momento no recuerdo.

.- Indecorosas por ahora ninguna.- respondió Sean al pasar.- Después del matrimonio no aseguro nada.

Lean también tenía tendencias medio suicidas, aunque no lo supiera.

.- ¿A qué matrimonio te refieres: al tuyo o al mío?- le siguió la corriente su gemelo.

.- Chicos...- interrumpió Nessie blanca como el papel. No ayudaba de nada que Emmett ahora se riera aun mas descaradamente que antes.- No creo que sea el momento.

.- Ellos preguntaron peque, y queremos ser sinceros. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.-

Bella, adelantándose a su marido, preguntó:

.- ¿Y a que han venido?

.- Pues...- ambos miraron a Nessie sin saber que responder. Por primera vez asimilaban que cual fuese su respuesta tendría algún tipo de repercusión.

.- Yo los invite.- dijo ella tomando la palabra.- Les pedí que me pasaran a buscar si podían.

Más sincera no podía ser y le estaba costando horrores, sobre todo por esa mueca distorsionada de su padre que ella si llegó a ver.

Edward estaba MUY molesto.

Y solo era el comienzo, cuando Bella se disponía a seguir con su cuestionario, la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar un aire a bosque, a madera fresca y reconfortante. Pisadas fuertes, imponentes. De alguien pesado y grande.

.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? No se oculten, siento su aroma en…-murió ahí, su mandíbula por poco y se parte al cerrarla rápidamente.

La sala completa cayó en el silencio mas incomodo que hubiese recordado. Nessie tragó fuerte antes de desviar su mirada y fijarse en Jacob. Éste, se mantenía parado en medio del recibidor, con actitud de: no sé como pilotearla.

.- ¿Profesor?- Sean fue quien rompió el hielo, se levantó de su lugar con actitud contradictoria. Por una parte deseaba saber la razón por la cual Jacob Black se encontraba en aquella casa, entrando como si fuese propia. Y por otro, no quería faltar el respeto a un profesor. No era amante de las normas ni nada que se le pareciera, pero tenía una visible aceptación hacía los buenos modales.

.- Eh…si.-

¿_Eso era todo lo que diría?_

Rennesme observó a sus padres y luego al resto de su familia. ¿Cómo explicarían eso?

.- ¡Jacob! Que sorpresa.- para alivio de todos, Esme llegó desde la cocina con una bandeja llena de bebidas (Los humanos no se habían dado cuenta cuando se había ido). Los gemelos por suerte no percibieron la mirada rápida dedicada a Edward y a la familia en general.- Tenía entendido que vendrías la semana que viene…- dejó la charola en la mesa y se acercó al hombre lobo con toda la naturalidad de quien saluda a un conocido apreciado.

.- Yo lo llame.- comentó Carlisle rápidamente entendiendo lo que su esposa estaba haciendo.- el automóvil sigue causando problemas.-

Una mentira poco creíble si los gemelos hubiesen puesto más atención a su alrededor o hubiesen recordado su primera impresión al entrar en aquella casa. Quien pudiese darse el lujo de vivir en ese lugar, también podía darse el gusto de tener un automóvil que no diese problemas.

Pero por suerte, ambos estaban demasiado perdidos como para darle importancia a esos detalles.

.- Eh…si, Carlisle me llamó. Insistió en que viniese temprano.-

.- Es que lo necesito para la noche.- agregó el vampiro patriarca.

.- ¿Es mecánico, profesor?- pregunto Lean sin maldad.

.- Algo así, es como un hobby.- admitió Jacob un poco más relajado. Cayó en algo: .- por cierto ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

.- Vinimos a buscar a peque.- respondió uno de los gemelos.

.- Oh…- Jacob miró a Nessie intensamente.- comprendo. – ella sonrió nerviosa, por alguna razón se sentía diminuta.

.- Si, a lo que nosotros estábamos por decirle que no puede ir con ellos.- la voz de Edward cortó la tensión, siendo inicio de otra más peligrosa.

.- Si es por lo que dijimos hace rato, no fue en serio. Ambos queremos mucho a peque.- argumentó Lean.

.- Pero jamás iríamos a donde ella no quisiese.- continuo su hermano.

Ahora sí, la cara de Jacob era un poema, sobre todo porque intuía por donde podía ir la cosa. Esos dos siempre hacían comentarios en doble sentido con respecto a Rennesme, esa era una de las causas por la que les castigara más de lo normal.

.- Ehm. Ya lo hablamos, _hermano_.- interrumpió la mitad vampiro.- Volveré a casa del abuelo. Pueden ir a visitarme cuando quiera, ya lo saben.

.- Pero…- Nessie se levantó cortando el discurso de su padre.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- Arriba a buscar mis cosas.- soltó tranquilamente pero muy segura.

.- ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos con algo?- inquirió Lean. Por un momento, se sintió la presa más desafortunada del mundo.

.- Ehm…no.- Rennesme se mordió el labio inferior. Y miró a Jacob unos segundos antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

.- Bueno, Carlisle, ¿quieres que le dé una mirada al automóvil?- el vampiro asintió rápidamente y ambos salieron de la casa a paso tranquilo.

La primera en levantarse después de aquellas cortantes idas, fue Alice que aun mantenía su amena sonrisa. Fue justo en ese momento, cuando un estruendo en la planta alta llamó la atención.

.- Creo que si necesita ayuda.- argumentó la vampira. Los gemelos se levantaron.- No se preocupen, iré a ayudarla, de seguro se a atorado en algo y al intentar zafarse tiró todo.

.- Te acompaño.- Rosalie pasó por al lado de los gemelos y estos tragaron fuerte. En esa familia eran todos endemoniadamente bellos.

Y como era de suponerse, ambas vampiras llegaron rápidamente a la habitación antes habitada por su sobrina.

.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Rosalie al verla salir de debajo de un pontón de papeles.

.- Si, se me había olvidado que había guardado esas carpetas en el armario.- sonrió Rennesme quitándole importancia. Se limpió un poco.- Oigan… ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta y me contestaran sinceramente?

.- Si.- no hizo falta que Alice también respondiera.

.- Bien, esto ¿Están enojadas conmigo?- las vampiras se miraron unos segundos, algo perdidas por la interrogante de la joven.

.- ¿Por qué habíamos de estarlo?- dijo Alice acercándose a Rennesme.

.- Es que, toda esta vuelta de irme a vivir a lo del abuelo, enojó mucho a mis padres y temo que pase lo mismo con ustedes.- admitió.

Rosalie también se acercó a ella y con un grácil movimiento acarició su cabeza.

.- No estamos enojadas, y tampoco tus padres. Lo que ocurre es que se les está haciendo difícil aceptar que te estás haciendo grande. –Explicó la rubia.- Y si a eso le agregamos que andan ocurriendo cosas extrañas a tu alrededor…

.- Tienes la ecuación exacta para que la paranoia se haga presente.- cerró la idea Alice.- Ellos solo se preocupan por tu bienestar. No lo hacen por malos ni por posesivos.

.- Bueno, tal vez Edward si lo haga por eso.- opinó Rose.

.- Ya.- cortó Alice.- De todas formas, aunque no nos guste mucho la idea de que estés lejos de nosotros, no nos oponemos a que vayas a lo de Charlie. Siempre y cuando nos tengas informados. Lo que te ha ocurrido con aquella neófita fue muy peligroso y si le agregamos ese desequilibrio de sed que presentas, nada bueno puede salir.

.- Comprendo. Prometo tenerlos informados. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que pase puede ser peligrosa para el abuelo, incluso para mis amigos. – Suspiró y tomó una prenda de ropa que estaba sobre la cama.- Bien, mejor me apuro antes de que papá se almuerce vivos a los gemelos.

.- No, no creo que lo haga.-

.- Primero los torturara un rato.- apoyó Alice con una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, la joven bajaba las escaleras, con un bolso medianamente grande. Detrás, Alice llevaba una maleta y a su lado, un Puff con forma de dango, gruñía.

Para el alivió de Nessie, la risa de los gemelos se escuchó a coro con la de su tío Emmett.

De seguro él estaba sacándolos del apuro de tener que estar solos con sus padres.

.- Bien, creo que esta todo.- dijo alto para llamar la atención.

Los gemelos se levantaron como resorte para ayudarla con las cosas, aunque ella, nuevamente se negó.

.- ¿Es tu última palabra?- la voz de Bella llamó su atención. Su madre se encontraba al lado de su marido, ambos levantados y mirándola expectantes.

.- Si.- _Lo lamento. _Dijo para sus adentros, sabiendo que su padre la escucharía.

.- Bien.- Emmett, con su actitud positiva y despreocupada se acercó a su sobrina y la abrazó.- Espero que no rompas nada de camino.

.- ¡Ey!- se quejó ella.

.- No, no. Tiene razón, peque. Andas muy distraída por la vida.- apoyó Lean.- Ya saben del pequeño incidente entre tu persona y la estantería de el salón de artes plásticas.

.- ¡Esa cosa tenía los tornillos flojos!- se defendió ella completamente azorada.

.- Y que te apoyaras en ella porque te estabas cayendo fue solo una mera coincidencia.- se burló Sean.

.- Detalles.-

.- Bueno, ya. Rennesme, no pises ni rompas a nadie en tu camino. Sobre todo porque en el proceso, sueles romperte más tu que los demás. – opinó Emmett.

Nessie no pudo más que solo asentir. Si contestaba aquello tardarían horas en ponerse de acuerdo.

El siguiente en saludarla fue Jasper. No hicieron falta muchas palabras, una oleada de tranquilidad la invadió, mezclada con esperanza.

.- Gracias.- fue lo que articuló después de sentirlo.

.- De nada. Cuídate.- Jasper se hizo a un lado para dejar que su madre abrazara a la joven con mucho cariño.

.- Te vamos a extrañar, cielo.- fue lo que salió de la boca de Esme.- Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, llámanos.

.- Lo hare.-

Alice notó algo.

.- Chicos, ¿Por qué no nos ayudan a llevar esto al automóvil?- la pregunta fue dirigida a los gemelos, los cuales aceptaron al instante.

Los que quedaban en la sala, comprendieron que debían darles espacio, por lo cual, desaparecieron enseguida.

.- Entonces…-

.- ¿Te cuidaras?- Nessie afirmó ante la pregunta de Bella.- Prométenos que cualquier cosa que sea, por mínima que te parezca nos la dirás.

.- Lo prometo.-

La vampira se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

.- Te iremos a visitar.- anunció.

.- Los espero. Seguro Charlie se pondrá feliz de verte nuevamente.- Nessie miró a su padre.- También pregunta por ti.

Edward se contenía, pero tanto era su esfuerzo que su actitud tomaba tonos ofuscados. Sin embargo, pudo darse el lujo de bajar las defensas lo suficiente como para responder al abrazo que su hija le dedicaba.

.- Igualmente sigue sin convencerme que te vayas.- comentó en un gruñido.

.- Lo sé.-

.- ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?-

.- Por que, no hace mucho, alguien igual de terco que yo, me dijo que la vida está llena de decisiones y que no debía tener miedo a tomarlas y enfrentar las consecuencias.- sonrió ella. Por un momento, el vampiro creyó ver aquel rostro infantil que le sonreía todos los días al despertarse.

Él no contestó.

Nessie soltó el agarre y tomó sus cosas. Caminó hasta la puerta y se giró.

.- ¿Acaso no vendrán a comprobar que los papeles del automóvil y el permiso de conducir están al día?- bromeó.

Fuera, el clima anunciaba más lluvias. Las nubes no eran del todo negras, pero si de un aspecto gris oscuro. Comenzaba a ponerse fresco.

.- ¿Lista, pequeña salta montes?- preguntó Sean cerrando el baúl. Su hermano, parecía ocupado en tratar de meter el puff dentro del automóvil.

.- Aun no, me falta papá y el profesor.- la oración le salió un poco difícil de escuchar por que tuvo que detenerse en varias partes para recordar cómo debía referirse a los que faltaba.- ¡Ya vengo!

.- No hace falta.- dijo Carlisle saliendo de la casona, seguido no muy de cerca por Jacob. El patriarca vampiro caminó derecho hacia su nieta. Le abrazo cariñosamente.- No le des demasiados problemas a Charlie.

.- Lo intentare.- contestó sonriente. Miró a Jacob en el momento en que se separaba de su abuelo.- ¿Nos vemos en la escuela?

.- Si, nos vemos.- si el hombre lobo estaba actuando, lo hacía muy bien, porque la indiferencia de sus palabras re revolvió el estomago a la chica.

Y en menos de quince minutos, con el recuerdo del reflejo de su familia alejándose en el espejo retrovisor, Nessie comprendió cuán fácil había sido su partida la primera vez comparada con esa. Porque peleada podía jugar a que era incomprendida, a que todo el mundo quería ocultarle algo. A que sus padres eran unos sobre protectores que no querían soltarle la mano. A que ella estaba obligada a irse, porque se sentía atrapada.

Pero ya nadie le impedía nada y eso de alguna forma, dolía.

Significaba tantas cosas. Demasiadas.

Estaba cayendo, por vez primera en la realidad y en la responsabilidad del peso de las propias acciones.

Un sentimiento que nunca pensó tan complicado y puntiagudo. Acompañado de un presentimiento, de que todo aquello, recién estaba comenzando.

Continuara.

* * *

¡Volvi! Luego de meses de desaparecida, olvidada como verdura en heladera XD.

Ya, no es para reirse, seguramente mas de uno perdió el hilo de la historia por mi retraso injustificable, realmente lamento la demora. u.u

Como extra, intento de compensasión, este cap es mas largo que los demas ( no sé si se notó XD) y ademas, en mi blog, coloque un par de aclaraciones sobre este fic, asi que si tienen curiosidad, pasen y vean. ( Link del blog: http : // detrasdelfanfiction . blogspot . com ...quiten espacios)

Yo por mi parte, me voy retirando...¬¬ debo ir a inscribirme en la Universidad para las materias de este cuatrimestre. n.n ni modo.

¡¡Nos vemos la proxima!!

Grisel

Miles de calentarios de los vampiros mas sexies de la historia para: Grace B), Ly Malfoy, ninnia depp, Natsu 7, Andromeda no Sainto, niche!, lokitaka95, lesly, kairel Black -62.


	15. Tormento

**Capitulo XIV: Tormento**

―_Gracias.― un simple murmullo perdido en la poca fuerza, victima de la vida apagada. Y fuera, en el viento que anunciaba la tormenta, un momento de silencio cuando sus ojos tristes y a su vez, esperanzados, vieron los últimos vestigios de luz._

_Era tarde._

_Estaba muerta._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Otra vez.

Se levantó con el corazón estrujado. Sintiéndose completamente vacía e impotente.

Observó la hora.

Las seis.

Abajo, el ruido de alguien cerrando la puerta le dio la certeza de que Charlie iba de salida.

Suspiró.

Tras las cortinas blancas y bordadas, regalo de Sue, las nubes escondían el poco sol que podía llegar a salir en esa etapa del año. ¿A quien engañaba? Forks era, y siempre sería nublado.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero a pesar del frío, no le fastidió en nada.

Se encontraba en sus días "vampiros" como solía llamarle Jacob. Días que utilizaba para molestarla y decirle que olía extraño.

Echaba de menos aquello. Esa tranquilidad impune que ahora no disfrutaba en lo absoluto. Ya no podía hablar con Jake tan libremente. Debía ser a escondidas o cuando iba de visita a La Push, que gracias a los exámenes de temporada y a sus continuas reuniones de estudios con los gemelos, aquellas escapadas a la reserva habían disminuido terriblemente.

No podía evitar sentirse melancólica.

Desde que había dejado su casa y a parte de su familia las cosas habían transcurrido normal. Aunque no estaba muy segura.

Era transitar como autómata por momentos y situaciones sin grandes sobresaltos. O tal vez se debiera a su falta de humor. Cosa que intentaba ocultar. Por fin había conseguido que la dejasen ir por las buenas, y a pesar de haber prometido comunicar cualquier cosa que le sucediese, se había guardado _aquello _para ella.

Ese sentimiento que la acompañaba cada día al despertar y que no quería compartir. Por miedo, por culpa. Fuese uno a saber por que, pero Nessie no la estaba pasando muy bien.

Todas las noches soñaba, todas las mañanas se despertaba y debía reprimir esa sensación incomoda. Y en las últimas semanas, había pasado a la instancia de tener que retener las lágrimas.

No podía continuar así.

Se miró al espejo.

Por suerte las marcas del encuentro con la neófita habían desaparecido tiempo atrás.

Un trueno a lo lejos.

La tormenta se desataría en cualquier momento, por lo cual apuró el paso y luego de cambiarse y acerarse, bajó para tomar un leve desayuno.

No pasó mucho antes de escuchar la bocina del automóvil de los gemelos. Cuando salió las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer con fuerza y para cuando ya estaba dentro del auto, la tormenta se desató con tanto ímpetu, que Sean tomó la precaución de ir a paso de hombre.

― Otra vez pálida…― Nessie le miró.― Mas de lo normal, digo. ― espetó Lean desde el asiento del copiloto. ― ¿Comes bien a la mañana?

― Es el clima.― se apresuró a mentir la joven con una media sonrisa. ― Y mira quien habla de comer sano. El otro día siquiera te pudiste levantar para ir a alquilar una película. Tu adicción a las papas terminara matándote.

― Morirá feliz por lo menos.― comentó su gemelo, doblando en una esquina. Su mirada estaba fija en el camino.― Mejor tomó el otro camino, por el norte nos costara llegar.

― ¿Terminaste la tarea de biología? ― preguntó Nessie intentando sacar algún tema de conversación que no tuviese que ver con su estado anímico ni que mucho menos, tuviese que derivar en el.

― Yo si. ― informó feliz Lean. ― El pobre menso aquí presente, sin embargo, tuvo que terminar el trabajo práctico que nos mandó el profesor, Black.

― Algo habrán hecho. ― dijo Nessie convencida.

― ¿Nosotros? ¡Pero si somos mas buenos que el pan!― reclamó Lean sobreactuando. ― Lo que pasa es que el profesor no soporta escucharnos hablar sobre ti.

Silencio.

Baldazo de agua fría.

― El problema, creo yo. ― intento articular Rennesme.― radica en _qué_ es lo que dicen sobre mi.

― Nada que no sepas. Que eres bonita. Que nos peleamos por quien te llevara al baile de graduación, quien se casara contigo y... ¡auch!

― ¡Claro! Suéltamelo así de fácil. ¡Con razón Jac...el profesor se enoja!― la muchacha volvió a su postura anterior mientras que Lean aun se sobaba el brazo adolorido. ― Black es un amigo muy cercano a la familia, soy como su…― lo meditó, pero no se le venía nada cuerdo, así que tomó la mentira mas creíble. ―…sobrina postiza. ¿Qué harían ustedes si estuviesen en su situación?

― Una pala.― sentenció Sean.

― Una bolsa negra. ― Le siguió su hermano.

― Que parezca un accidente. ― recitaron ambos con tono de mafiosos.

No pudo más que sonreír. Esos dos eran un caso. Sus ojos se posaron en el poco paisaje que podía divisarse y no muy lejos, una sombra medianamente pequeña, fue haciéndose grande con el pasar del tiempo.

Fue cuando la pasaron, que se dieron cuenta.

Una joven, parecía desaparecer la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del automóvil, intentando arreglar lo que fuese que estuviese fallando. Sean detuvo la marcha y miró por el retrovisor.

― Me parece conocida. ― masculló.

― Tenemos cuatro clases con ella. Por eso te parece conocida. ― Espetó su gemelo. Miró hacía atrás. ― Nessie, pásame el paraguas.

La muchacha le alcanzó el intento de, por que no podía llamarse paraguas a esa cosa que apenas se abría, dejaba ver la carita de un panda y dos orejas a juego. Y si se le agregaba el hecho que era muy chico para una persona de la talla de Sean. Ni hablar. Así fue como el joven fue el primero en salir, a los tres minutos, y de la impaciencia, le siguió su gemelo.

Rennesme observó los que ocurría. Mucho no podía hacer. La mecánica no era su fuerte. Su tía daba cuenta de ello.

―_Gracias.―_

Se sobresaltó. Aquello no lo esperaba. La voz retumbó en su cabeza durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de perderse por completo tras el sonido de las gotas caer sobre el parabrisas.

Nuevamente el dolor de pecho. Esa angustia recorriéndola.

Apretó los parpados para no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así? No se esperaba apara nada ese acontecimiento tan…extraño.

Una cosa era padecerlo en la privacidad de su hogar y otra estar en un automóvil ajeno, perdida anda a saber en que calle del pueblo y con los gemelos intentando a ayudar a alguien.

― ¡Nessie! ― Otro sobresalto. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Sean golpear la ventanilla de su lado. Bajó el vidrio.― ¿Podrías hacernos un favor? ― estaba completamente empapado, giró un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor las indicaciones de su hermano entre la lluvia. ― ¡Esta bien! ― se volvió hacía ella. ― Remolcaremos, necesitamos que conduzcas hasta acoplar los automóviles. ¿Podrás?

― Cla…claro. No hay problema. ― contestó ella perdida. Él se quedó mirándola unos momentos. ― ¿Pasa algo?

― No.― contestó secamente.

Por suerte su habilidad para conducir no se había oxidado. En menos maniobras de las que hubiese imaginado, habían podido cumplir con el cometido. Aquella tarea la había despejado. Y agradecía que el ardor en medio de su pecho hubiese disminuido considerablemente.

Para cuando regresó a su lugar y los gemelos, junto al nuevo acompañante, ingresaban su humor había vuelto a la normalidad.

― ¡Cielos! ¡Como llueve! — exclamó Lean. ― Y esta helado. Cada vez el clima en Forks se vuelve mas pesado.

― Lo único bueno, es que no tendremos gimnasia al aire libre. Lo cual nos salva de darle vueltas a la cancha de deportes. ― dijo optimista su gemelo.

Nessie sonrió y miró a la joven que aun continuaba quitándose el agua del cabello. Debía tener su misma edad, de complexión más bien delicada y con unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos almendrados. No era nada del otro mundo, pero le resultaba de alguna forma, encantadora.

La muchacha se percató de su presencia y sonrió medianamente.

El automóvil arrancó, y Lean junto a su hermano se perdieron en indicaciones encontradas.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. No estaban seguras que podrían aportar a la situación. Sin embargo era de señalar que se encontraban curiosas la una de la otra. Era algo extrasensorial. Iba mas allá de dos desconocidos en el asiento trasero.

Un click en la memoria de Nessie la hizo sobresaltarse internamente. Aquella muchacha era la misma que había visto su primer día de clases en el auto azul y que por alguna razón se le había hecho conocida, a pesar de no tener fundamentos consientes.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio. Que no fue mucho.

― No hace falta que me lleven hasta un mecánico. Déjenme en la escuela. ― Nessie despegó la vista de la ventanilla. Por primera vez le oía hablar.

― Pero no es molestia. ― afirmó Sean tranquilo. ― Después de todo, ya vamos tarde. ― bromeó.

― No…no es eso. Es que no tengo un mecánico de confianza. ― argumentó la chica.

Nessie no lo planeó, simplemente sucedió. Antes de que cualquiera de los gemelos pudiese objetara algo, un leve:

― El profesor Black tiene conocimientos sobre automóviles. Tal vez pueda hacer algo. ― se hizo silencio. Sean miró por el espejo retrovisor y después a su hermano. Éste, asintió.

― Podría funcionar. ― apoyó el gemelo sorpresivamente. ―De seguro él podrá ayudar. Si dices que es solo una reparación momentánea la que necesitas…

― Si, nada mas. Pensaba ir a Port Angeles para una revisión completa. ― admitió la muchacha apresurada.

Nadie emitió ningún sonido mas, era si con ese silencio acordaran los anteriormente dicho. Poco a poco, entre la lluvia que comenzaba a amainar, los edificios del campus iban abriéndose paso.

Y Nessie rogó para que esa mañana y por el resto del día, terminasen los acontecimientos extraños.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La puerta se abrió, y al estar tan cerca sintió al instante el aroma a pasto cortado, verde y recién mojado.

Reprimió el pequeño escalofrío causado por las bajas temperaturas y se acomodó mejor el la campera. Era la hora de la comida, por lo tanto un momento libre para el almuerzo. Aprovechándolo, se dio a la tarea de buscar a Jacob. Esperaba encontrarlo rápido, el estomago le crujía fuertemente reclamando por comida humana.

No muy lejos el edificio que albergaba en su mayoría, la sección de deportes, parecía vacío.

Las nubes sobre ella anunciaban mas lluvias y de paso unos cuantos momentos ventosos.

La puerta chirrió al empujarla y pensó para si que debían mantener mejor el establecimiento. No podía ser que…

― ¡Exacto! ¡Tenían las de ganar! ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer semejante jugada a destiempo? ― había aprendido a reconocer las voces, ponerle atención a determinados detalles que con anterioridad no les daba demasiada importancia. Por lo cual, estaba mas que segura, que aquella voz era de su profesora.

― ¡Esta loco! Así perdieron y ahora anda desentendiéndose del tema. ― Y ese no era otro que Jacob. Sus pasos, llamaron la atención de ambos adultos que se encontraban ordenando, por lo que pudo ver, eran de diversos deportes.

La madera crujió bajo su peso.

― Cullen. ― sonrió la mujer amenamente. ― ¿Ocurre algo?

Nessie le devolvió el gesto y negó lentamente.

― Nada que se refiera a lo académico. ― agregó y miró a Jake.― Es que necesito un pequeño favor del profesor.

― Dime. ― ¿No aprovecharía para hablar a solas? Ya, ya, pregunta estúpida. ¿Para que habrá de hacer eso?

― Bueno, una compañera de clase tiene un problema con su automóvil. Se le quedó en medio del camino esta mañana y quiere hacerle un arreglo provisional hasta poder mandarlo a reparar a Port Angeles. ― explicó serenamente.

A decir verdad, su profesora mostraba mas entusiasmo que el mismísimo Jacob.

― ¿Qué modelo es? ― preguntó la profesora repentinamente.

― Ehm…creo…creo que del ochenta. No estoy segura. Es un Ford Taunus y…―

― Son buenos, pero hubo una tanda que tuvo problemas con el burro de arranque. ― murmuró la profesora.

― No es difícil de verificar. Sin embargo, si la batería esta agotada, de nada sirve arreglar los cables de contacto. ― apoyó Jacob.

Ya, se sentía fuera de contexto. Eso era natural, cuando Jacob se ponía a hablar sobre el tema era como si le estuviese hablando en marciano. Aunque había una diferencia, una muy grande. No le importaba ser ignorada por que en general, Jake entablaba este tipo de conversaciones con sus amigos de La Push o en ocasiones con su padre y hasta con su tía Rose.

Pero con ninguno de ellos sentía ese vacío creciente en la punta de su estomago, expandiéndose a medida que las palabras de él se mezclaban con las de ella.

― Este…― les llamó la atención, cuando el agujero era más que insoportable. ― ¿Podrá ayudarla?

― Dile que si. Después de clase en el estacionamiento. ―

Asintió, no podía hacer otra cosa. Se giró y comenzó a caminar normalmente. Haciendo todo su esfuerzo, poniendo en cada paso toda la dignidad que creía que le podía llegar a quedar después del ridículo interno que estaba padeciendo.

¿Se habría notado demasiado que por primera vez, quería a la profesora Lizzie lejos de Jacob?

…

Apresuró el paso.

Para cuando percibió nuevamente el aroma a fresco, se dio a la tarea de respirar nuevamente.

Se sentía relevante. Una sensación que jamás había percibido.

Pero era obvio que estaba siendo egoísta. Había sido la niña mimada de toda una familia y ahora, con los pies sobre la tierra, se daba cuenta que su deseo de que las demás personas dejasen de centrarse en ella, se estaba cumpliendo y como una malcriada, le empezaba a enojar.

¿Qué derecho tenía? No podía enojarse con algo así. Y mucho menos con Jacob.

Él había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre pero no debía olvidar que era un hombre, que sus necesidades tendría y que algún día, no muy lejano, se enamoraría de una buena mujer. Por que no esperaba menos de él. Quería que fuese feliz y ponía las manos en el fuego de que elegiría bien. Que utilizaría su corazón y su razón para hacerlo.

Aunque no podía creer que el solo hecho de imaginarlo fuese tan duro y desconcertante.

Además, no podía culparlo, congeniaba a la perfección con su profesora de gimnasia. No había tema del que no pudiesen hablar y lo sabía, por que no era la primera vez que lo encontraba tan entusiasmado hablando sobre algo. Ella respondía a todo lo que él pronunciaba con tal seguridad, ímpetu y alegría.

¿Quería madurar? ¿Tener la oportunidad de equivocarse por si misma?

Esa era la situación perfecta.

Ella pronto iría a la Universidad, aunque no estuviese segura a cual. Todo estaba repentinamente cerca. Su egreso de la preparatoria, el comienzo de una nueva vida. Justo como ella quería.

Por lo pronto, y haciendo uso de sus facultadas, debía dar un paso al costado. No debía molestarse por que Jacob ya no tuviese tanto tiempo para ella, debía darle a entender que la situación no le molestaba, y es mas, que le era de agrado. Tal vez así podría tener más tiempo para él. Debía aprender a aplicar mas seguido lo que decía ¿Acaso no era ella la que había comentado que no podía estar las veinticuatro horas del día pendiente de su persona?

Bien.

_Toma aire._

_No será fácil, pero es por un bien común. Un tanto difuso, pero bien al fin y al cabo._

Se dijo a si misma al entrar al edificio en donde se encontraba la cafetería y en donde seguramente, los gemelos estarían esperándola

Los pasillos se encontraban relativamente vacios, todos debían estar aprovechando su tiempo libre.

Se alivió, primeramente pasaría al baño por si su rostro aun reflejaba lo que estaba maquinando en su cabeza. Justo cuando iba de entrada, su móvil sonó.

Bajo la leyenda:

Gemelo igualito I, un mensaje de texto informaba que se encontraban buscando algo en la biblioteca, que la alcanzarían en un rato.

No se preocupo en responder, lo haría después de…

― _Deberías comer más seguido.―_

Esa voz. Se detuvo repentinamente. Y la única compañía dentro del baño, se retiró luego de unos segundos, sin percibirla siquiera.

― _Que callada. ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? ―_

¿Era de sorprenderse nuevamente, escuchar ese tono siniestro fluir por entre sus pensamientos, tan libremente que podría pasar por un ser real si se le diera una connotación física?

― _¿No te alegra escucharme? Es una lastima, tu cabecita esta de lo mas interesante.―_

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― murmuró entre dientes. Apretando los puños.

― _Nada en especial. Oye, deberías ser más agradecida. Me ha costado mucho contactarme contigo nuevamente. ―_

No respondería. Esa voz era demasiado para su estado anímico. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Tal vez debería llamar a sus padres y…

― _Demostrarle que eres una niña aún. ―_

Abrió los ojos sin recordar cuando los había cerrado. Ahora, sus manos apoyadas en el lavado ejercían una fuerza que en cualquier momento agrietarían la porcelana.

― _No has de sorprenderte por tan poco. Quiero creer.―_

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―

― _No debes ser impaciente. Pero te aconsejo, nuevamente, que te alimentes mejor. ―_

― No lo hare. ― Sentenció Nessie fuertemente.

― _Comprendo tu postura. Y apuesto lo que quieras, a que no durara mucho. Créeme. ―_

¡Basta! ¡Basta!

¡Déjame en paz!

― ¡Vete de una buena vez! ¡Desaparécete!― gritó desgarradoramente. La voz no dijo nada, pero en su lugar, dejó un espantoso chillido, como si un elemento puntiagudo fuese apoyado y deslizado por una superficie.

El dolor era intenso, tanto, que a los segundos cayó de rodillas, sus manos, aun tomadas de lavado, fueron llevadas a cada lado de su cabeza, intentando con la presión, quitar aquel sonido espantoso que parecía destruirle los tímpanos por dentro.

Para cuando pudo ser consciente en su totalidad de su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban exageradamente y el chillido, a pesar de haber desaparecido paulatinamente, había dejado un residual en su memoria, de tal magnitud que el solo recordarlo levemente la hacía sudar más.

Su mano derecha intento tomarse de la pared para levantarse, mientras que la otra continuaba apoyada en su frente sudorosa.

Respiró dificultosamente. Una vez levantada, su espalda chocó contra el frío azulejo. Apenas si lo sintió. Su temperatura corporal había bajado unos cuantos grados.

Aquello no estaba pasando.

No era real.

Solo un mal juego de su mente renuente a crecer.

A dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

A vivir.

No podía tener esa maldita suerte.

¡No era justo!

Cerró los ojos paulatinamente intento acompasar su respiración para que sus pulmones volvieran a recibir el aire merecido y necesario.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Debía dejarse llevar por su miedo o por su orgullo?

¿En donde estaba lo correcto? ¿Lo justo?

¿Acaso ninguna de esas palabras iban de la mano?

¿Estaba tan equivocada al querer disfrutar una vida tranquila y pacifica como un humano común y corriente?

¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecían ir en camino todo se volvía mas confuso y peligroso?

Era demasiado, las voces, los sueños, el miedo, su encuentro con aquel recién convertido. La desolación que sentía embargarla cada vez que recordaba a su familia. Demasiadas cosas, ya no podía respirar, no podía hacerle frente a algo tan fuerte.

Tomó sus cosas y mareada, como se sentía, salió del baño para caminar por los medianamente transitados pasillos.

No se detuvo, siquiera cuando escucho su móvil sonar en su bolsillo.

Debía estar sola. Pensar o animarse a dejar de hacerlo. Estallaría en miles de partes si no lo hacía. O peor aun, dejaría libre al monstruo que llevaba dentro y eso sería algo más que trágico. Por que no solo de decepcionaría a si misma, sino a todo lo que había construido su familia.

No tardo mucho en mojarse, aunque no lo percibía. Sus zapatillas sufrieron primero ante los charcos que cruzaba sin mirar.

Su respiración volvía a ser apresurada.

¿Cuántos errores debía cometer? ¿Por qué debía enfrentarlos? ¿No podía tener problemas normales, como a donde ir a acampar con amigos o con quien ir de vacaciones el próximo verano?

¿Solo podía tener tranquilidad con su familia? ¿Encerrada como una muñeca de porcelana, cuidada y mimada? ¿Lejos de lo real, lejos de dejar de ser "la bebé" en una existencia eterna?

No servía de nada la tranquilidad, falsa y exuberante que le daban esos huecos de tiempo en los cuales no oía nada ni soñaba con extraños.

No era sano.

No había paz en nada de aquello.

¿Había sido una mala persona en alguna vida pasada? ¿Debía ser castigada por su karma?

¿Qué otra explicación podía haber a tanto ensañamiento?

El móvil sonó nuevamente.

Recordó algo.

El texto expresaba:

Gemelo igualito II (pero mas guapo): _¿En dónde estas?_

Le encantaría responderle pero no lo sabía. Se encontraba aturdida, perdida.

_Su Texto: Black puede. Al final de clases en el estacionamiento. Hablamos mañana._

Los dedos le temblaron a cada letra que tuvo que poner, y se equivocó tantas veces que temió haber perdido la facultad de mandar sobre sus extremidades.

La calle completamente solitaria, con casas visiblemente añejas le dio la pauta que había caminado para las afueras de Forks, aquella zona residencial levemente perdida de la mano de Dios.

El hogar del abuelo no se encontraba lejos, pero haría más rápido si bordeaba la zona en vez de meterse por el centro.

Sus manos gélidas por su temperatura aun no recuperada, guardaron torpemente el móvil en su mochila, con la esperanza de no tener que volver a contestarlo.

El bosque.

Un lugar tan amenamente conocido.

No ese en exactitud, pero ella había convivido en lugares así durante tiempos largos, cuando iba de viaje con sus padres. Todos se parecían, pero al conocerlos mejor, uno notaba la diferencia especial y mágica que guardaban en su interior y que los hacía únicos.

A pesar de haber vivido en Forks por algún tiempo, no se dio a la tarea de conocer sus lugares especiales.

Sus pisadas de vez en cuando rompían alguna rama caída, presa del tiempo invernal.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ahogada en sus propios temores y decisiones sin tomar.

El transcurso del viaje siquiera tuvo una connotación temporal.

Se reprochaba a si misma muchísimas cosas.

Tachándose de débil principalmente. De no tener la suficiente inteligencia para evaluar la situación fríamente y encontrar una salida adecuada.

¿Por qué no podía ser como sus padres? Tener la respuesta para todo en el momento correcto. La valentía para enfrentarse a la adversidad sin dudarlo.

¿Ella que había logrado? ¿De lo poco que se había propuesto?

¿Consiguió información sobre sus padres?

No.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Aquella carga de realidad, la hizo darse cuenta de lo tarde que era.

La luz del día apenas si pasaba entre las copas de los arboles. ¿Hacía cuanto que estaba dando vueltas? Miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse.

Pero no lo logró. E increíblemente, no le preocupó en lo más mínimo.

Aquella soledad le daba lo que necesitaba: paz.

Un momento en el cual reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo mal. Encontrarse a si misma en una lucha con sus miedos.

Divisó un tronco caído, enmohecido por el tiempo y la humedad.

Tal vez debía quedarse ahí. Sin contacto con nadie. Sola con el silencio.

¿Pero, que lograría con ello?

Retrasar lo inevitable. Lo que fuese a ocurrir ocurriría mas tarde de todas formas. ¿Entonces?

¿Quién era el que la molestaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en ella? ¿Qué había querido decir con que le costó comunicarse?

¿Qué sentido poseían los sueños? ¿Por qué cada vez que los recordaba el pecho se le oprimía al punto de querer llorar desconsoladamente?

Se sentó. Mirando el suelo cubierto de hojas muertas y tierra húmeda.

Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la superficie áspera y mojada del tronco en un acto automático. Sus parpados cayeron pesadamente y así, internándose más y más en sus pensamientos fue ordenándolos.

El aroma a fresco calmó sus sentidos y el dolor residual del ataque desapareció por completo.

Tal vez la respuesta a todo eso que le inquietaba, llegaría sola, de a cuotas. En forma de herramientas que le permitieran avanzar poco a poco y no quitar el problema de raíz y a lo brusco.

La desesperación no era un camino; ni bueno ni malo. Simplemente no era una opción.

Correría los riesgos ¿no era eso lo que deseaba?

Sentir emociones de eso se trataba, estar en contacto con muchísimas cosas. Alegres, felices. Desoladoras y tristes.

No podía darse por vencida. No quería hacerlo. Debía demostrarse a si misma que no era una niña. Debía animarse a dar los pasos necesarios. Sino, todos los que la rodeaban terminarían cayendo en espiral con ella.

Y una cosa era caer sola, y otra diferente y mucho más tétrica, era llevar a gente con uno.

Sus orbes fueron abriéndose paso por entre sus parpados, pero no encontró diferencia.

Había caído la noche.

Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo su espalda resentida por la posición adoptada.

Inhaló fuerte, con ganas. Cómo si lo hiciese por primera vez.

No estaba segura cual era la salida, pero seguramente si continuaba camino la encontraría.

Hacía mucho frío.

Por las bajas temperaturas, seguramente habría escarcha esa noche.

Sería algo de lo cual preocuparse mucho si tuviese coche, pero dadas las circunstancias habiendo perecido el suyo en aquella tormenta semanas atrás…

Suspiró.

Lo único que le vendría bien en ese momento, sería un buen plato de sopa. La calidez de la sala de estar del abuelo y la comodidad de la manta añeja pero resistente que tenía el sillón grande.

¡Luces!

¡Genial! Seguro que estaba cerca de… momento ¿Acaso eran las luces de la patrulla?

Su mente maquinó miles de hipótesis en un solo segundo, perdiéndose en la mas insólita y menos creíble, como es digno del ser humano.

Le ordenó a sus piernas comenzar una carrera, esquivando arboles y demás obstáculos, llenándose de hojas y demás basura. Sus articulaciones respondieron torpemente, atrofiadas por la falta de movimiento lo cual incremento su torpeza.

Temía, por su abuelo.

La respiración volvió a agitarse, el cabello mojado se le pegó al rostro, intentando premiosamente quitarlo del medio para poder ver mejor.

El corazón se le oprimió.

¡Dios, que no le hubiese pasado nada!

¿Y si esa cosa lo había atacado a él?

¿Y si…?

― ¡Ahí está! ―

_Esa es la voz del abuelo._

― ¡Rennesme! ―. Por un momento trastabilló, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y continuó corriendo. A medida que se acercaba al lugar, se percató de la presencia de los gemelos, de Jacob y del alguien que se le hizo levemente conocido. ¿Algún amigo de Charlie tal vez?

El que una vez fue el jefe Swan, se apresuró al encuentro de su nieta.

― ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ― reclamó al pasarse su gran preocupación primera.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― preguntó Nessie rápidamente. Se separó un poco del abrazo para poder cerciorarse por si misma. Charlie la miró contrariado.

― ¿Eres tu la que ha desparecido por horas y me preguntas si estoy bien? ― la analizó, buscando algún indició de lastimadura o de golpe.

― Es que…― por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación al encontrarse a lo lejos con los ojos oscuros de Jacob que no le quitaba la vista de encima. ― Yo…salí antes y tomé otro camino y…supongo que me perdí.

― ¿Te caíste? ¿Te golpeaste? Estas como aturdida.― respondió el hombre. ― mejor vayamos dentro. Llegaste a tiempo, estábamos a punto de organizar una búsqueda.

La mitad vampiro le observó perdida. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, a medida que iba llegando a la residencia de su abuelo, los gemelos se acercaron preocupados.

No dieron nada y por la manera en que la miraron, parecía que su aspecto no ayudaba en mucho a calmar los ánimos. Al ver su reflejo rápidamente en el vidrio del automóvil de su abuelo, tenía el cabello revuelto y húmedo. Lleno de hojas.

― Jack…podrías.― fue lo único que dijo Charlie antes de entrar a su casa. El hombre que aun permanecía apoyado en la patrulla, asintió. Tomó la radio y dio el comunicado.

Rennesme agradeció entrar a aquel lugar, aunque al mismo tiempo le resaltaba cruelmente el estado en el cual se encontraba. La ropa comenzó a parecerle más fría y mojada y los pies se sentían como una hielera.

― ¿Te lastimaron?― esa pregunta la volvió a la realidad nuevamente.

― ¿Cómo…es que están? ―

― ¿Reunidos? ― Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jake. ― Hemos quedado hoy después de clases para resolver el asunto de tu compañera y no te apareces. Ni hablar que estuve buscándote por todo el colegio y cuando me los encuentro a ellos me dicen que recibieron un mensaje extraño de parte tuya. ― se notaba que el nerviosismo bordeaba el enojo.

― Lo lamento. Yo, tome el camino equivocado. Supuse mal. ― intento disculparse la joven colocando un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja. Recién ahí noto cuan gomoso se sentía. ― Me sentía descompuesta y decidí regresar sola. Lo lamento.

― Si hubiese sido el caso, podrías habérnoslo dicho. ― espetó Sean. Su gemelo entró en la estancia con una taza humeante. ― ¿Ocurrió algo en el colegio por lo cual debías _huir_?

Si el tiempo no se detuvo en ese instante fue por pura coincidencia. Las manos de ella temblaron ante la pregunta y negó el agarrar la taza de té que le ofrecía Lean por miedo a tirarla.

¿Cómo era posible que hiciese una pregunta tan justa, exacta?

Jacob también se percató de la tenacidad del joven, por lo cual lo observó durante unos cuantos segundos antes de volver su vista a ella.

― No, no. Yo. Simplemente me sentía pésimo y me quise volver para descansar. ― tragó con dificultad. ― Siento mucho haberlos preocupado. No era mi intensión. Si hubiese sabido que…

― Desapareciste por nueve horas, Rennesme ― cortó Jake. ― Es normal que nos hayamos preocupado. No contestabas el móvil tampoco.

Ella bajó la mirada, realmente apenada.

― Bueno, ya.― Charlie se levantó de su posición al lado de Nessie. ― Sera mejor que ahora suba y se bañe, debe cambiarse esa ropa. Pescara una linda gripe sino. ― miró a los gemelos. ― Gracias por todo.

― No hay de que, Señor Swan. ― Contestó Lean. Su hermano no le quitaba atención a su amiga. ― Pero tiene razón, mejor será que no distraigamos mas.

Ella les dedicó una media sonrisa, intentando que con tan pobre demostración, pudiesen calmarse un poco. Sean asintió y siendo acompañados por Charlie, salieron de la casa.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

― Lamento haberte preocupado. ―

― Deberé llamar a los demás para que dejen de buscarte. ― cortó él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron ampliamente ― ¿Acaso pensabas que resistiría esperar tantas horas hasta que se diera la orden "humana" de búsqueda?

Nessie negó lentamente, mas apenada que antes. Se rascó la cabeza.

― De todas, formas. No estoy conforme, hablaremos mas tarde. ― dicho esto, comenzó a caminar a la puerta en el momento justo que esta se abría. Saludó cordialmente a Charlie y se marchó.

_¿Más tarde? _

― Ve a bañarte. ― ordenó Charlie suavemente.

Nessie no tuvo más que acatar órdenes. Ese día ya había causado muchos problemas.

Continuara

* * *

¡Hola! ¡I Back! ò-ó

Lo bueno, es que logre terminar el capitulo. Lo malo, me baje un paquete entero de galletitas yo sola. Y de las variadas.

uhm ò-ó

XD Cosas que pasan. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Capitulo dedicado a lokitaka95 ¡Al pie del cañon! XD ¡haces el intento!...mira que aguantarme así.Como no tengo para monumento, te dedico capi.

¡Beshis!

Grisel


	16. Aquello en la oscuridad

**Capitulo XV**

Cerró la puerta detrás de si escuchando como su abuelo cerraba la propia con el sonido característico. El viento fuera, arremetió contra el vidrio moviendo el marco unos cuantos milímetros.

Ese día había sido difícil. Complicado, enredado.

Caminó lentamente hasta la punta de su cama, en donde se dejó caer con pesadez al tiempo se suspiraba.

Tocó su cabello, aun húmedo por el baño recientemente dado. Las hojas habían sido complicadas de sacar, al igual que la sensación de desazón en su boca. Algo grave estaba pasando que no comprendía, que no podía ignorar.

La ducha no hizo más que limpiar por fuera las asperezas superficiales. Por dentro, su mente y alma clamaban por la seguridad, imploraban una respuesta a lo que ocurría.

_Tic_

Sonido mínimo. El cristal se quejó tímidamente.

Nessie despertó de su ensoñación y se arrimó a la cabecera de la cama, en donde, arriba, descansaba la ventana. Fuera, el viento continuaba meciendo las copas de los arboles, procurando mezclar el sonido del aire turbulento con las hojas resecas de la época.

No pudo percibir nada, no hasta prestar mayor atención.

Fue en sincronía, sus manos abrieron el vidrio lentamente, sintiendo el frío en sus hombros desnudos. Se corrió al instante para dejar paso.

― Menudo lugar para colocar la cama. ― Objetó Jacob con una media sonrisa, adentrándose del todo e intentando no pisar ni ensuciar el acolchado.

― Pues digamos que no está pensado para que la gente entre por la ventana. No cumple la misma funcionalidad que la puerta. ― contestó ella suavemente y sintiéndose más tranquila.

― No es el punto. ― Sus ojos negros se pasearon por la habitación, recorriendo cada rincón no con una curiosidad normal. Lo que le movían eran los recuerdos. ― Lindos colores, muy....originales.

― Chillones y contrastantes. No mientas. ― chitó con voz suave. ― La decoración no es lo mío.

― El primer paso es admitirlo. ― bromeó él con soltura. Su mirada se detuvo sobre la desgarbada figura de ella. Se la notaba bastante desganada. ― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

― No lo sé. ― se sinceró. ― Simplemente no lo sé.

Nessie se sentó en la cama, invitándole para que hiciese lo mismo. Percibió el calor que emanaba su amigo, reconfortándose al sentir que los escalofríos iban disminuyendo gracias eso.

― No puedo detenerlo. ― soltó repentinamente.

El aire se tensó notablemente.

― ¿De que hablas? ―

― Me susurra cosas. ― ella no estaba mirando a ningún punto en particular, simplemente se perdía en las manos en su regazo. ― Creí que ya no volvería. Que solo había sido una experiencia aislada.

― Nessie...―

― Presiento que por más que quiera, no podre detenerlo. ― negó tenuemente, cerrando los ojos. ― Cuando regresaba de hablar contigo...

― Nessie ¿Hay alguien que te esté molestando? ― la voz de Jacob sonaba dura, casi tenebrosa. La sola idea de que alguien estuviera maltratándola le revolvía el estomago con tal fuerza, que el tirón hacia eco en otros órganos.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró indescifrable.

― No sé quién es. No sé de dónde viene ni a dónde va. Simplemente aparece, me dice cosas...cosas que...

― Nessie. ―

― No quiero ser un monstruo, Jake. ― La declaración le tomó por completa sorpresa. Los ojos de ella, brillaron con una extraña fuerza oscura y perdida. ― Comprendo que es parte de mi naturaleza.

― ¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa? ― reclamó. "Bramó" hubiese sido más adecuado, pero el tono de voz, si bien era duro y conciso, no se elevaba demasiado.

Ella sonrió levemente.

― Tu propia raza esta contra los míos y no los culpo. ― desvió la mirada hacia la pared amarilla, en donde un cartel de corcho amontonaba un montón de papelitos con anotaciones. ― Mi familia es rara entre los nuestros.

Su tono iba en un incomodo sube y baja. Como si en algunas partes tuviese vergüenza de explicarse o no estuviese segura.

― ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo...?

― A unos días de haber llegado a Forks. ― resumió. ― Una voz. Es un hombre. Me dice que debo alimentarme **adecuadamente**, que no debo ser renuente a lo que soy en realidad.― No quería interrumpirla, pero los deseos eran demasiados. De golpe, miles de preguntas no formuladas comenzaban a tener respuestas en su mente. Como si inconscientemente, estuviese al tanto de lo que le ocurría.― Desde que he venido a vivir aquí, siento que una especie de guerra se desata en mi cabeza de forma esporádica. No sabría cómo explicarlo mejor. ― se mordió el labio inferior. ― No quise contárselos por que tenía miedo de muchas cosas, pero estaba siendo egoísta. Le oculte cosas a papá y a mamá.

― Tranquilízate. Nadie va a juzgarte por nada. ― Ella le miró con nostalgia.

― No hace falta que lo hagan. Soy excelente en eso. ― dijo lentamente.

― ¿Y a que te refieres con que hay una guerra en tu cabeza? ―

― Siento que no estoy sola. Siquiera cuando duermo. He visto cosas...hay veces que tengo miedo a dormir. No quiero presenciar aquello que se formula en mi inconsciente. No recuerdo lo que sueño pero la sensación que me deja es de completa soledad e impotencia. ― informó lacónica. Le miró nuevamente. ― ¿Crees que estoy loca?

― Jamás se me cruzaría por la mente. ― respondió rápidamente. ― ¿Que es lo que ocurrió entonces?

― La voz insistió. Pero fue diferente a las otras veces. Me dio una migraña tan fuerte que creí que me desmayaría. Estuve desorientada por horas, de eso estoy segura. Lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de la realidad un tiempo, pero no fue mi intención preocuparlos de esta forma. ― el viento rugió fuera anunciando que ya la tormenta estaba encima.

― ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

Rennesme permaneció en silencio unos minutos, pensando su respuesta. La mejor forma de darla, por lo menos. Las respiraciones eran arrítmicas.

― Temía involucrarlos. ―dijo al estar segura. Su tono era tranquilo, pero lleno de pena. ― A que sufrieran por mi culpa. ― Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el definido rostro del hombre a su lado. ― Siento que lo que vendrá será demasiado duro y doloroso. No quiero que lo vean o lo vivan. No si puedo evitarlo.

― Pero apartándonos, dejándonos fuera haces sufrir a todos. Protegerte no es una obligación, es algo que deseamos hacer. ― explicó lo más calmo que pudo. Cada minuto que pasaba, aquella joven frente a él se desmoronaba tenuemente. ― Tu familia está muy preocupada.

Nessie suspiró, observando sus manos blancas en contraste con su pijama rojo.

― No lo entiendes....― al levantar su rostro, una expresión de dolor completamente desconocida en ella, le oprimió el corazón. ―... lo que va a pasar, lo que acontecerá sea lo que sea, va a arrasar con muchísimas cosas que creíamos obvias. Lo sé porque lo siento. Lo escucho y lo veo cuando duermo. Lo repito cuando esa voz regresa para torturarme...

― Nessie...― en un acto reflejo, tomó su mano entre las suyas y la sintió temblar.

― Viene por mi Jacob. Por nadie más. No quiero que nadie este en su camino cuando lo haga y que sea lastimado.― espetó segura con voz cargada de culpa. ― No lo soportaría.

Ella respondió al gesto de Jake, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Como cuando era chiquita.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato; las manecillas del reloj negro sobre la cómoda, con el debido movimiento, rompían el ambiente segundo a segundo, perdiéndose en aquel impávido vacío. La luz de noche, descansaba sobre el modesto escritorio frente a ellos, iluminando sus figuras tímidamente.

Era una noche sin luna. Solo un temporal permanecía danzando en la noche, impunemente.

― Tardaste tanto en decírmelo. Creí que sabías que podías contar conmigo cuando lo necesitases. ― no la miró. Le costaba hacerlo.

― Has estado conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón. ― ella respondió perdida en la luz de noche. ― Pero no puedo seguir siendo egoísta. ― suspiró. ― No puedo usarte como escudo.

― ¿Y si quisiera serlo? ― espetó rápidamente con actitud de reclamo; ambos se giraron al tiempo, observando detalladamente la reacción del otro. ― Si una guerra se desatase, mi único lugar sería a tu lado. No hay otra opción. Jamás será diferente.

Inconscientemente, su mano acarició la de ella. Aunque al ser notablemente más grande, sus dedos no tardaron en rozar la pequeña pulsera en su muñeca.

El significado de su relación envuelto y guardado en aquel delicado objeto.

El corazón de Rennesme bombeó con tal fuerza que sintió que la posibilidad de que saliera de su pecho era real. Aquella declaración guardaba algo, llevaba consigo un mensaje que no supo descifrar en su totalidad. Pero le llegaba, la hacía sentirse acompañada, con nuevas fuerzas y lamentablemente, al mismo tiempo, inquieta.

Si Jacob se involucraba, sería herido de alguna forma.

¿Podría soportarlo?

― Sea lo que sea, lo venceremos. ― enfatizó él. ― Ninguno de nosotros permitirá que nadie te haga daño.

― Es justamente a lo que le temo. No quiero verles heridos, ni a mi familia ni a tus amigos. Ninguno merece luchar en una disputa que no es propia. ―razonó Nessie.

― No nos eres ajena. Nunca lo serás. Dejarte sola no sería solo un error, sino una traición a nosotros mismos. ― intentó explicarle. ― Lo que deba ser será y lucharemos hombro a hombro.

Ella sonrió.

― No sería la primera vez. ― dijo inconsciente, saliendo de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos guardados. No era una imagen, siquiera una pequeña película. Sino un sentimiento tan fuerte que le hizo decirlo sin darle tiempo a nada.

Intento analizarla, que algo en sus acciones la delataran. ¿Hasta dónde sabía? ¿Qué tanto recordaba de aquel primer enfrentamiento con los Volturis años atrás? Ella eran pequeña, no tanto como para no recordarlo, pero si lo suficiente como para que el momento quedase archivado.

― Y si fuese necesario, no será la última. ― respondió finalmente.

Lo agradeció en silencio. Con palabras mudas típicas de sus conversaciones serias. No hacía falta siquiera que se miraran, el aire fue calmándose poco a poco, y sus respiraciones agitadas en algún punto de toda la charla, se pausaron hasta llegar a la normalidad.

Era como regresar a la realidad, despertarse. Los sonidos cobraron mayor volumen, ritmo. El viento fuera se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

― Tal vez sea prudente si...―

― Me gusta el agua. Es fácil bañarse así. ―

― No es por ser mala, pero el pelaje te apesta si te bañas una semana con lluvia. ― hizo una mueca teatral de disgusto.

―No seas dramática. ―

― Ya, si quieres quedarte un rato mas no tengo problema, ayúdame a dormirme. Tardo en entrar en calor con estos humores. ― replicó ella parándose y apagando la luz. La oscuridad no fue un problema, el escritorio se encontraba a una prudente distancia de la cama que se resolvía con tres o cuatro pasos en línea recta.

La vio desarmar la cama, acurrucarse bajo las sabanas. En ese momento se colocó a su lado, aquella cama era un poco chica, pero no importaba. Deseaba saber más, preguntarle por su sed, el detalle de lo que aquella voz le decía. Pero no lo haría esa noche. La carga emocional que percibía en Nessie era pesada. Le había costado abrirse y contar todo. No la presionaría. No la ahogaría.

Ella misma se encargaría de comunicárselo cuando se sintiera segura de hacerlo. Él debía velar por su bien estar, apabullarla iría contra eso.

Apoyó su cabeza en su mano, mientras Nessie terminaba de acomodarse. Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad, distinguiéndose gracias a sus instintos sobrenaturales.

― Jake. ―

― Mmm. ―

Escuchó como el aire entraba por su boca, y salía segundos después, transformado y cálido.

― Gracias. ―

Sonrió.

Esa noche no habría miedo ni tristeza. Sus sueños transitarían por escenarios calmos y divertidos.

Tendría un descanso por primera vez en días.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se asfixiaba. Los pulmones se llenaban con espasmos involuntarios, el polvo se pegaba a sus entrañas sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

Sus manos entumecidas por el frío intentaron moverse, doliendo horrorosamente al percibir pequeños cuchillos rasgando la carne desde adentro.

― _Sigue jodiendo vieja, sigue jodiendo. _― era una amenaza inconclusa, pero no por eso menos aterradora e importante.

La tormenta fuera, arremetía contra las ventanas, en gotas gigantes.

― No te las llevaras. ― la voz rió macabra, con aires de grandeza. El solo escucharla intentar hacerle frente, le hacía gracias.

― _Vieja, no podrás evitarlo. No jodas, no te metas_. ― una presión en su pecho, el corazón estaba jugando una mala pasada.― _Ellas vendrán a mí. No necesitare mover un solo dedo. Pero si sigues interponiéndote, tendré que buscarte vieja. Y ruega para que no esté de muy mal humor_. ―

― ¡Poco me importa, demonio! ¡Tu confianza será tu destrucción! ―

El dolor de cabeza se incrementó a tal punto que aun con el ardor en sus manos, logró agarrase a ambos lados, para presionar su sien.

― _Poco falta. Volveré a verte y cuando lo haga, te la arrebatare como lo hice con...._―

― ¡No lo harás! ¡No lo harás! ¡No lo harás! ― el grito desgarrado salió de su garganta seca, provocándole tos instantánea, una especie de atragantamiento.

La luz de la habitación se encendió aturdiéndola aun más.

― ¡Abuela! ― Una joven con un lazo trenzado muy largo, se acercó rápidamente al borde de la cama, ayudándola a incorporarse. ― ¿Que te ocurre?

―...a...a...g..agu...― ni bien pronunció la g, la muchacha ya había servido un vaso y se lo estaba acercando.

Lo tomó temblorosa, siendo ayudada por su nieta. Los pulmones continuaban pesados y el dolor de sien menguaba solo de a momentos.

No podría hacerle frente por mucho mas, y la situación no estaba avanzando. ¿Podía ser posible que se estuviese equivocando?

No, no era ella la que lo había dictaminado así. Sus ancestros lo exclamaban y ellos no se equivocaban.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Miró el tazón vacio.

No se sentía cansada, por lo cual se levantó luego de unos minutos de puro remoloneo y comenzó su día de forma tranquila. La ducha, al final si había servido a su paz, aunque la verdad esos se lo atribuía a Jacob, que se quedó hasta que cayó dormida, y eso que tardó lo suyo.

Pobre. De seguro se había ido con toda la lluvia.

Colocó los platos para lavar y cuando terminó su tarea, subió por sus cosas. Seguramente los gemelos no tardarían en llegar.

Ahora tendría que inventarse algo para dejarlos convencidos de que nada malo pasó realmente. Cosa que veía difícil. Cada día que les conocía, se daba cuenta que no eran comunes, podían afirmar que se conformaban o que determinado tema estaba cerrado, pero en sus ojos, la complicidad. Nada terminaba realmente con ellos.

Y mientras estaba guardando un par de libros dentro de su bolso, un brillo conocido llamó su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par expresando su sorpresa.

Sobre la cómoda, descansando solitario en la blanca superficie, el relicario que le había sido arrebatado le llamaba con un halo misterioso.

Se acercó, impávida, creyendo que tal vez era una ilusión. Teoría que fue refutada al pasar sus dedos sobre la tallada superficie.

Lo levantó, y entre sus dedos la cadena se enredó cuidadosamente.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en medio del refulgir de la mañana sobre el delicado objeto. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando tuvo ese encuentro aquella mujer. Su cuello, o mejor su mente, al enterrarse en el recuerdo, quemó.

El sonido de bocina la llamó a la realidad.

Se colocó el relicario rápidamente. De seguro Jacob se lo había traído. Debía recordar preguntarle como lo recobró.

Agarró sus cosas y bajó.

En menos de medio minuto, ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Iba tan apurada que no tuvo tiempo de frenar cuando salió, por lo cual, ella, sus cosas y alguien cayeron estrepitosamente.

― ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ―

― No hay problema, es tranquilizante saber que tienes tanta energía. Nos quedamos preocupados. ― Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lean. Su cabello castaño rubio estaba más despeinado que de costumbre.

― Oh. Lamento eso también. ― objetó Nessie levantándose al mismo tiempo que él. Lean se agachó nuevamente y tomó las cosas de ella.

― Ya, vamos. Que hoy andamos cortos de tiempo. ― Nessie se quedó a cuadros y no fue hasta que se encontraba en la parte trasera del automóvil de los gemelos, que se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? ― indagó al ver que no tomaban ninguna ruta conocida que se dirigiese al colegio.

― A partir de hoy y por un tiempito, tendremos otra pasajera. Espero que no te moleste. ― explicó Sean deteniéndose en una modesta casita a unas cuantas calles de la Charlie. Al instante una joven conocida salió a las apuradas. Con la ropa seca y no tan desalineada, era aun más bonita de lo que recordaba. Rennesme dejó el lugar debido cuando la muchacha entró.

― Hola. Gracias por venir. ―

― De nada. ― Respondió Lean sonriendo.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

― ¿Y qué te dijo el profesor? ― la joven despegó su vista del paisaje.

― Dijo que él mismo lo arreglaría. ― Nessie tardó en caer de lo que estaban hablando. ― Y la verdad es que me queda la misma distancia que Port Angeles, pero con la diferencia que no tengo ni que buscar un mecánico ni me van a estafar. El profesor no parece de esos.

― Él es muy bueno con los "fierros". ―

― Escúchala, ella lo sabe por experiencia, arregla el automóvil de sus padres. ― señaló Sean.

― Sabe muchas cosas, digo, para ser tan joven. ― señaló la muchacha.

Los gemelos asintieron. Nessie sonrió para sus adentros, difícil sería explicarles como Jacob con treinta y tantos se mantenía con la frescura de un joven de dieciocho.

― Se nota, en cuanto abrió el capot, encontró la falla.― agregó. ― Supongo que por eso se ofreció a ayudarme. El auto es viejo y la verdad hasta yo dudaba poder hacerlo tirar hasta la ciudad.

Nessie vio como entraban al estacionamiento a prácticamente vacío. Ahí cayó en cuenta de algo. Consultó la hora: era muy temprano.

Sean, que la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, se percató la pregunta plasmada en su rostro.

― La respuesta está ahí. ― señaló sin necesidad de girarse siquiera. Las orbes de ella enfocaron rápidamente el objetivo. Casi al final del estacionamiento, el automóvil de su compañera estaba siendo revisado por dos personas. Metidas en sus asuntos puesto que no se percataron de su presencia hasta que los cuatro bajaron del carro una vez estacionado.

― Profesor. ― llamó la joven.

― Buenos días, Sam ― sus ojos se posaron ágilmente en los gemelos. ― Chicos...― Nessie, que aun perdida llegaba ultima, saludó con un simple _hola_ por lo bajo, que Jacob respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, antes de que pudiese reconocer a su acompañante, un chillido los asustó.

― ¡Nessie! ― tardó, pero pudo ver la fuente. Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su cara al ver a la joven bajar de una camioneta roja no muy lejos. Llegó corriendo y con el mismo impulso se tiró sobre la mitad vampiro. ― ¡Cuánto tiempo!

― Ahm...si...Claire...me caig...―

Ninguno llegó a hacer nada. Ambas terminaron en el suelo, desparramadas.

― Ups, perdón. ―

Nessie negó, sonriente.

― Se ve que hoy tu mejor amigo será el piso. ― opinó Lean ayudándola a levantarse.

― Yo creí que el de Clarie había sido ayer. ― Quil Ateara bromeó dándose a conocer, Jacob rió de buena gana recordando los porrazos que se había dado la novia de su amigo la mañana anterior. ― Me da gusto verte Nessie.

― A mi también.― le abrazó cariñosamente. ― Así que...

― Repararemos esto. ― contestó Quil desenvuelto. Miró a los gemelos y a Sam. ― No te preocupes, no saldrá mucho, son pequeños ajustes que hay que hacerle.

Sam asintió contenta por la noticia.

― Comprendo porque has venido, pero ¿arrastraste a la pobre de Claire?

― No, de eso nada. ― Se defendió él. ― En cuanto le dije que vendría a Forks siquiera le importó el horario. Se me prendió como lapa.

― Como si eso te disgustara. ― masculló Jacob. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

― Es que tengo que decirte algo en vivo y en directo. ― Claire era súper enérgica y solía usar términos un tanto extraños. Pero era una amor, muy difícil era que alguien no se llevara bien con ella.― En la reserva haremos una fiesta.

― ¿Algo tradicional? ― inquirió Nessie.

― No, para nada, es nomas para hacer ruido. Los ancianos no estaban muy de acuerdo, ya sabes como son. Pero logramos convencerlos y hacerlo en grande. Seremos todas las _manadas _y todos los colados que se puedan. ― sonrió ampliamente.

Nessie miró a Jacob, este negó aun riendo.

― Bueno, supongo que podre ir. ―contestó entonces. Claire emitió un pequeño sonido histérico de alegría.

― ¡Genial! Será este sábado.― miró al grupo restante. ― Que no les quede duda de que también están invitados, cualquier amigo de Nessie es bienvenido en la reserva. ¿No es cierto amor?

― Los que quieras, Claire. ― respondió Quil mas resignado aunque el tono cariñoso se le notaba a miles de kilómetros. Su chica era de hacer sociales con todo el mundo así como si nada. Ella se colgó de su espalda, con tal frescura que daba envidia. ― ¿No te estás olvidando de nada?

Ella pareció meditarlo. Repentinamente, su rostro se iluminó.

― ¡Cierto! jejeje, detalles. Deben venir disfrazados. ―

Jacob no supo porque, tal fue su instinto, pero al ver a los gemelos creyó percibir un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

― Bien, una vez dado el informativo Claire...― comentó Quil aun con su novia a cuestas. ― Nos vamos para la reserva. Jacob...― Pie a que lo ayudase a hacer los preparativos para remolcar el carro de Sam.

Cosa en la que no tardaron mucho, ya sea porque ambos no necesitaban hablar mucho para hacerse entender o porque tenían casi terminada esa fase, en menos de diez minutos Claire saludaba alegre desde el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Quil conducía la camioneta y salía del estacionamiento remolcando el automóvil.

Una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer sobre la región.

― Mejor entremos. ― Propuso Jacob.

― Profesor. ―

― ¿Es genético? ― tenía que ser realista, no estaba prestándole atención, por lo cual tardo tardó en analizar la pregunta. Sean sin embargo, continuaba mirándolo curioso.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Usted también es de la reserva. Con mi hermano hemos ido para esos pagos y la verdad es que unos cuantos jóvenes son así de...grandes. ― presentía que había algo mas, pero al no tener pruebas, no podía darse el lujo de comportarse borde.

Cada vez que esos dos abrían la boca, deseaba callarlos de alguna forma.

― Algo así. Es de...familia. ―

― Oh. ― fue la única respuesta directa. Los gemelos se miraron.― El señor Ateara parece muy joven.

― Como usted. ― apoyó Lean.

Le estaban crispando los nervios. Nessie lo notó, pero realmente no se le ocurría como hacer para frenarlos.

― Somos amigos de la infancia. ― contestó Jake seco.

― Viven una vida muy natural ¿no? ― inquirió Lean. Al ver la ceja levantada de Jacob, aclaró. ― Digo, por que todos se preservan muy bien para la edad que tienen.

¡Ya! ¡Hasta ahí!

Jacob estaba a punto de reclamar como es que sabían aquello, cuando una tanda de alumnos entró por las puertas recién cerradas por ellos.

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, al parecer, para llegar al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto, al hombre no le quedó otra que callarse.

― Bien. Nos veremos en clase. ― saludó cortante, mirando con especial énfasis a los gemelos. ― Recuerden que hoy hay pruebas. No lleguen tarde. ― recordó.

Ya se vengaría de esos dos. Se alejó por el pasillo con dirección a la sala de profesores.

Nessie se giró hacía sus amigos, con cierto aire de reproche. Cosa que estos lo captaron al instante.

― ¿Qué? ― se defendió Lean avivadamente.

― No era necesario usar ese tono. ―

― ¿Cual? ― volvió a contestar. Ella puso su mejor cara de circunstancias.

― No jueguen a no saber, sé perfectamente que sus mentes son mucho mas perversas de lo que aparentan. ― lo decía en broma, pero lo pensaba en serio. Los tres se metieron en un interesante enfrentamiento de miradas.

Sam, que hasta ahora había permanecido completamente ajena, eligió continuar su camino.

― Nos vemos, entonces. ― saludó por lo bajo, creyendo que ahí quedaría.

Sean, en un acto muy simple, le sonrió. Cortando así la "discusión".

― ¿Que clase tienes ahora? ― preguntó.

― Ehm...biología. ―

― ¡Genial! Nosotros también...― tironeó de su gemelo. ― Nos vemos más tarde, peque. No te pierdas. ― le guiñó con soltura.

Y en menos de lo que se podía imaginar, Nessie se encontraba sola en el pasillo.

Esos dos escondían algo. Podía sentirlo. Por eso habían huido.

Suspiró y colgándose el bolso mejor, empezó a caminar alejándose de la entrada principal.

* * *

¡Holas!

¿Como están?

Yo, hasta las manos con la Uni, pero que se le va a hacer. Acá les dejo el capitulo 14, a ver que les parece n_n.

Un calendario especial con su vampiro favorito en poses insinuantes a: lokitaka95 .


	17. Perdición

**Capitulo XVI: Perdición**

No se sentía bien.

No era un mal estar general o especifico, como un dolor de panza o de cabeza. No.

Era un residual, un intento de grito silencioso (si eso podía llegar a existir). Algo no estaba bien y en cualquier momento estallaría dejando caos y destrucción.

Era eso o quizás su forma de ser paranoica le estaba comiendo las únicas neuronas que hacían sinapsis dentro de su cabeza.

La fiesta había estado bien. Vio a sus padres y al mismo tiempo, debió tratarlos como hermanos. Limitada en todo, y a la vez en nada jugaba entre la sórdida rapidez mental de los gemelos y las burlas sin límites de sus conocidos metamórficos.

Y es que en su locura, oh pobre alma desviada, había cometido el grave error de dejarse disfrazar por los gemelos. Ellos, ni lentos ni perezosos, quizás intuyendo por donde iría la cosa, le dieron su disfraz de a cuotas.

El vestido que había tenido que ponerse al comienzo no levantaba sus sospechas. Oh, claro que no. Si no, jamás se hubiese aparecido con esas fachas por la reserva.

Con el frío húmedo de la época, la segunda entrega de su vestimenta le fue dada al llegar al lugar de la fiesta.

La luna apareció entre los árboles, reflejándose entre las rocas montañosas del recorrido de regreso a casa.

No debía estar enfadada o quizás no quería estarlo.

A pesar de ser una bombardeada Caperucita roja durante las cuatro horas más largas de su vida, pudo comprobar, que su estado decaído pesaba más que cualquier tipo de burla de doble sentido de la cual fue presa al verla llegar.

Definitivamente.

Esa sensación de desasosiego estaba allí aun antes de subirse al auto de los gemelos para ir a la reserva.

Incluso, antes de bañarse.

Si, estaba allí cuando el agua jabonosa recorría su cuerpo.

Esa incomodidad...

Sean cambió a tercera y el motor rugió levemente. Miró a su hermano y luego por el retrovisor.

― ¿Estás bien? ― era una pregunta anunciada y el cuerpo de Nessie respondió en seguida, como un contestador automático ante una llamada perdida.

― Si. ― fue una respuesta corta, tal vez demasiado corta. Su cerebro le gritaba que agregase algo más y su boca no respondía al mandato. Solo cuando el automóvil dobló en la curva perdiendo la pendiente montañosa, el reflejo se vio satisfecho. ― Es que estuve caminando mucho. La arena siempre cansa.

No era una respuesta que satisficiera a sus acompañantes, menos cuando ambos eran poseedores de un gran destacamento intuitivo pero ¿qué podía decirles? ¿Que sentía ganas de llorar? ¿Que por alguna extraña razón se sentía completamente sola?

No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no tenía sentido alguno y nunca lo tendría, porque a pesar de haberse disfrazado sin querer de caperucita roja y tras haber asistido a una fiesta llena de "hombres lobos" siendo obviamente la comidilla de la velada, se había divertido...de una manera retorcida y un tanto burbujeante. De a ratos, pequeños pero no insignificantes.

Por que con ellos estaba en casa.

La reserva y su familia de sangre estaban allí. Por eso el sentimiento de abandono era injustificado, desubicado.

Deseó poder suspirar, pero se contuvo.

El viento que entraba por la ventanilla delantera del lado del conductor movió su cabello de forma desordenada.

Lean se giró para mirarla, directo, imponente. Como todo lo que él hacía.

― ¿Te ha molestado algo que hemos hecho? ¿El vestido fue demasiado...?

¿Cómo se podía levantar en peso a alguien que había hecho algo a sabiendas de...pero que no estaba al tanto del resultado en sí? Era difícil de explicar incluso para ella misma.

― No, ha estado bien. ― contesto despegando su cabeza del vidrio. Los ojos chocolate brillaron suavemente cuando la luna volvió a visualizarse, y sus labios, ya sin el lápiz de labial rojo, pero con restos, se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa. ― En serio. Ha sido un día largo, nada más.

No le creían, y ella tampoco lo hacía.

En el silencio predominante que se forma cuando las partes presentes no saben cómo seguir la conversación, los ojos del conductor, Sean, se posaron nuevamente en el espejo retrovisor.

Había algo allí. Tras la máscara de niña, tras la joven menuda y por qué no, hermosa. En una perfección vacía se notaba cierta disparidad de conceptos, como si Rennesme estuviese en una lucha interna ¿Pero cuál era el eje de la misma?

Conocía tan poco como su hermano y sin embargo la joven sentada en el asiento trasero de su automóvil resultaba tan fascinante como una diosa desconocida, de la cual, poco se sabe pero que esconde grandes cosas. Quizás un titulo demasiado cargado para alguien recién llegado a sus vidas, para alguien que de alguna forma, había osado en irrumpir en su cotidianeidad mas allá de lo que ellos mismos habían querido permitir.

Por que les costase admitirlo, por razones un tanto oscuras, Rennesme Cullen había sido la primera de muchas personas en su vida que había logrado encontrar la puerta secreta hacía la verdadera relación a entablar con ambos.

Sin darse cuenta, o tal vez, haciéndose la desentendida.

Sus sonrisas ocultaban enormes secretos y sus silencios decían tantas cosas.

Sin embargo, algo no cerraba.

Algo...incompleto.

Como un puzzle con una pieza faltante, la más importante, la central.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

― Entonces... ¿el lunes después de clases vamos a NadyS? ― Una forma sutil de decir: no hay drama, pero este desmenuzamiento me está dando dolor de cabeza. Dejemos de lado el asunto y engáñenme y de paso engáñense a sí mismos. La mentira verdad será nuestra carta y en este automóvil no está pasando nada.

Tanto tácito. Tanto que se dice por debajo de la mesa.

― Podríamos invitar a Sam, es una pena que no haya podido venir hoy. ― agregó su tintineante voz luego que pasaron un cruce en la carretera.

― Eso sería genial. Tengo la impresión de que ella es buena jugadora de Bowling.

― Las esperanzas también las tenías conmigo, y mírame.

― Un pino en cada tiro, peque. No te tires abajo. ―

Las sonrisas superficiales comenzaron a aflorar y las bromas sobre habilidades suplantaron el aire pesado.

Quizás, si alguno se hubiese mantenido en esa sintonía hubiese llegado a la llana conclusión, a la que uno arriba cuando no para de darle vueltas a un asunto en particular.

Aquello, en ese instante, sabía a despedida.

Como una carta vacía sin destinatario y llena de sentimientos nunca expresados. Pero con un remitente, con un firme remitente que aun no estaba seguro como firmar.

* * *

Llegó a la casa de Charlie casi media hora después, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Lean no había parado de contar historias extrañas y el tirón en sus entrañas le decía que el muchacho había causado una seria tensión en su estomago por tanta risa.

Era extraño.

Reírse, sentirlo, disfrutarlo, y a la vez...verlo como en tercera persona.

Saludó a ambos con la mano, mientras daba la segunda vuelta a la llave. El Clic, el motor del automóvil en movimiento. Todo junto y desordenado.

"¡Nos vemos el lunes!"

Convincente y a la vez tan irreal.

Sonrió.

¿Acaso se estaría convirtiendo en una mestiza depresiva con tendencias sociópatas?

¿Por qué no habría de verlos el lunes? No había razón alguna para pensar lo contrario. ¡Claro que no!

¡Arriba el ánimo! se dijo a sí misma.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir a los segundos.

Su abuelo debía estar dormido, aunque no tardaría en despertar, eran...uh...mejor irse a dormir.

Una vez que hubo entrado en su habitación la sensación de desasosiego regresó a ella con fuerza, como si el ánimo hubiese quedado en las escaleras, o más aun, en la planta baja, junto a la manta que tanto adoraba y al reloj viejo pero destacado del living.

Fue cuestión de cerrar la puerta.

Fue cuestión de querer llegar a su escritorio para apoyar...

_―"Hola"―_

Su cuerpo recordaba ese pesar, cada célula de su estructura rememoraba la destrucción emocional que había significado esa voz en su cabeza.

_"―Sabes, es bueno que uno conserve determinados recuerdos. Eso nos hace reaccionar ante las cosas de modos mucho más rápidos y eficientes. Aunque claro, no puedo decir que en tu caso sea suficiente. ―"_

Sintió nauseas. Un espasmo en la boca superior del estomago y un bulto en su cuello. Una arcada mezclada con aire mal desviado.

_― Veras, no creo que sea necesario que luches contra lo que está ocurriendo. Es inevitable...―_

― Sal de mi cabeza, ¡ahora! ―

_― No es algo que lamente decir..._― el cuerpo de Nessie tembló de tal forma que sus piernas se aflojaron, retorciéndose de dolor bajo el peso muerto del resto de su estructura.

El frío que comenzaba a salir por el sudor venía desde sus huesos, desde lo más profundo de los mismos. Cada parte de su hibrido ser se había puesto de acuerdo para dejar de funcionar a voluntad.

Le faltaba el aire y el dolor de su garganta comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, insoportable.

_― Pero para ti, este recién es el comienzo._ ― Fue una clase de advertencia, una burla absoluta.

Y como un latigazo que recorría cada una de sus vertebras, el dolor más espantoso que había sentido en toda su vida palpitó en cada centímetro de su joven existencia, quemándole las entrañas, retorciéndola, obligándola a doblegarse ante la bestial envestida de desorden térmico.

No supo cómo, ni en qué momento, pero lo último que recordaba era estar apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, semi sentada. Ahora, con la respiración entrecortada y los dientes rechinando por el frío de sus huesos, veía la cama bajo la ventana de forma borrosa, de forma horizontal, mucho más alta que ella.

De seguir así, con esa temperatura en la piel tan diferente a la que salía de su interior, terminaría por explotar en miles de pedazos.

Si, así se sentía.

Como un muñeco de barro que estaba al sol secándose y que con el viento impune, se rompía en miles de partes, cada una desprendiéndose con indecorosa manifestación.

_― Mira que te he dado oportunidades._ ― replicó la voz sumamente afectada. ― _Te las he dado más que a cualquiera, porque, he visto lo grandioso en ti._

Una nueva ola de calor irrumpió en la superficie de su piel y los músculos, cansados por la tensión, se contraían al mismo tiempo en que los huesos parecían crujir.

_― Pero al parecer eres una niña muy obstinada. ―_

De haber podido mover su boca lo habría hecho, pero sus dientes estaban tan apretados unos contra otros, que le era imposible. La lengua sabia agria, pastosa, increíblemente pesada.

Dentro de su adolorida cabeza, luchando por no quedar inconsciente y dejarse llevar por aquella sensación avasallante de la muerte próxima, el recuerdo menos esperado brilló con una luz débil pero señalador.

El relicario.

Quería mover sus manos, sus brazos, y arrancar de su cuello el objeto que una vez fue su más precioso tesoro. Pero no podía. Cada parte de ella ardía y se convulsionaba.

La puerta ya estaba abierta y ella misma se había encargado de dejarla sin llave. Sobre su pecho.

_― A pesar de ser una descuidada, eres muy perspicaz. _― rió, en su mente la figura oscura que había tomado la forma de la voz se rió jodidamente de ella. ― _Así es...y yo pensando que quizás perdía el tiempo. Pero no. Ese objeto terminó siendo muy útil. Me llevo hasta ti..._

Eso quería decir que había estado en su casa, con su abuelo cerca...con su querido abuelo cerca.

¿Merecía realmente continuar viviendo si había puesto a Charlie en semejante peligro?

Su columna se retorció nuevamente dejándola en una posición encorvada sobre su estomago.

_― No y si. Piensa lo que quieras, de igual forma no es el momento para pequeñeces como estas..._― el calor en la garganta se hizo tan fuerte que pensó que arrancarse el esófago con las manos peladas seria una excelente idea. ― _Me tienes impresionado, no has pedido piedad en ningún momento._

¿Porque habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso merecía algo?

_― Eso te hace una hembra fuerte. ―_

Demasiado ocupada en soportar el dolor, Rennesme volvió a encorvarse intentando encontrar la posición que la hiciese respirar mejor, pero sus vías respiratorias parecían llevadas a la mitad de su capacidad.

¿Y si gritaba pidiendo auxilio? ¿Y si dejaba escapar ese miedo contenido? ¿Alguien la escucharía? ¿Charlie podría ayudarla realmente?

Respira.

Por unos segundos, su cuerpo respondió. Comenzó por un pequeño movimiento de dedos, un agarrotado giro de cintura y luego una especie de respiración superficial lo suficientemente poderosa como para ampliar sus cavidades respiratorias.

Abrió los ojos.

Arrastrándose y rogando para no tener que soportar nuevamente aquel calvario en su máxima potencia, llegó hasta la base del escritorio. Ahí descansaba su móvil, desde allí llamaría a sus padres.

Con ese pensamiento arraigado en lo más profundo de sus deseos más poderosos, obligó a sus adoloridos brazos y piernas hacer el esfuerzo supremo. Moviéndose como alguien recién salido de un coma de años, sin noción de las fuerzas motoras suficientes, intentó apoyar parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose de la superficie de madera.

Y lo logró. En esa posición llegó hasta su objetivo.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos cansados y aun medio desenfocados fijaron su atención el horror se apoderó de su vida como nunca antes.

La imagen que reflejaba el modesto espejo sobre su escritorio devolvía la figura espectral de aquello que siempre había estado temiendo. Lo que en la oscuridad de su humanidad se escondía esperando el momento exacto para tomar por asalto su propio raciocino y dejar sus defensas completamente minadas, o peor aún, en ruinas.

El demonio...por ponerle un nombre.

El monstruo tras la belleza.

Los ojos rojos y la piel cetrina, verdosa. Retorcida su expresión, no estaba segura si por el asco que le causaba su aspecto o por la expresión pura y natural de su mitad eterna.

_― Así es. Esa eres tú. ―_

NO.

_― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mírate!... ¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez!_ ― cerrados por su voluntad, abiertos por voluntad de otro, volvió a presenciar como la sed de sangre se plasmaba en su semblante con la misma seguridad que un cazador a punto de partir por una presa. ― _Eso es...piensa en lo que es importante. Tu naturaleza te llama...escúchala..._

Fue en sincronía.

Todos sus sentidos se dieron a la tarea de buscar aquello que renegaban por parte de razón.

Fue ensordecedor.

El latir de un corazón y el bombeo entre sus venas.

La sola insinuación volvió loco a su cuerpo y tuvo que tirarse hacia atrás arrastrando un par de libros al suelo con ella.

_― Es lo que eres, ve y toma lo que se te está entregando por derecho. _― debía estar jodiendo, maldita sea, debía estarlo.

El deseo de cumplir con su parte animal era tan intenso que le golpeó.

_― Aliméntate... ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo! ―_ ante cada silaba sentía que el piso en el que estaba desparramada se hundía, envolviéndola como millones de agujas y vidrios.

Sintió pasos...

_― Mas fácil no puede ser ¿No?_

Las uñas se clavaron al piso y se arrastraron de tal forma que un par se partieron ante la presión dejando un camino de sangre y astillas.

La violencia era demasiada.

No podía respirar.

No podía abrir los ojos.

Las pisadas cada vez se hacían más fuertes y taladraban sus neuronas como una maldita cavadora en medio de su cabeza.

La muerte seria una excelente amiga.

_― Discrepo en un par de detalles...no es tu muerte la que te liberara. ―_

Tocaron a la puerta.

― ¿Nessie?

Su vida pasó frente a sus ojos con el poder del adiós, con esa energía que poderosa, se escapa entre las manos.

Y lo comprendió.

El ardor en su garganta le partía el cuello.

Era ahora o nunca.

Los escalofríos fueron en aumento, mientras que los temblores se acomodaban al ritmo acelerado de los propios latidos de su corazón.

Sentía demasiado dolor. Sus dedos se agarrotaron nuevamente a los pocos segundos y las palmas cosquilleaban con tal intensidad que comenzaban a quemarse desde adentro, como un ejército de hormigas comiendo su carne desde abajo.

Poniéndose de pie, llorando por el mismo esfuerzo y la pena, caminó, no, se arrastró hasta la puerta del baño.

Cada paso que daba eran millones de latigazos en sus sienes. Todo le daba vueltas.

Se recargó en el marco, dejando caer parte del peso sobre la madera. La misma crujió, agrietándose. No supo el por qué hasta que notó las hendiduras de sus propios dedos acalambrados, aferrándose con fuerza a la superficie.

Intentó respirar, llenar de aire sus pulmones, que el oxigeno le sacara ese terrible mareo. Pero fue para peor.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron de tal forma, que en su garganta, la imperiosa necesidad típica de su raza, se transformó en un grito desgarrador. Una voz de mando palpable e imposible de ignorar.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Ni posible.

Se aterrorizó a sí misma. Con el miedo de quien esta ante lo desconocido.

Temió por él.

El grito que intentó proferir se rompió abruptamente, saliendo de sus labios secos un agudo sonido chillón.

Después, tosió.

Un corazón grande, el palpitar de la sangre en su recorrido. La tersura de la propia pie aunque añeja, seguramente placentera a su paladar.

― ¿Nessie? ― se obligó a reaccionar, a salir del éxtasis del depredador a punto de atacar. En ese momento exacto en donde sabe que pase lo que pase, no tardaría en sentir la carne desgarrándose entre sus dientes.

No supo cómo, pero cuando se recuperó del mareo terrible que golpeó su estado como una ola de tormenta en el mar, ya estaba del otro lado. Pero la puerta no sería suficiente. Aquel deseo irrefrenable se acrecentaba con tanta fuerza, que golpeaba su pecho cual martillo. A los tropezones se apoyó en el lavado.

― ¿Nessie? ¿Estás bien? ― quería gritarle que huyera, que corriera cuanto pudiera para ponerse a salvo. Pero segura de que no sería suficiente, cerró los ojos y se concentró. ― Me estas preocu…

― M…M…Ma…Ma….Mamá―fueron varios intentos. El aire que entraba era pesado y cargado de aromas enloquecedores.

El lavado cedió a la presión y cayó al suelo, haciendo un estruendo casi al unisonó que el agua de la cañería al aire libre, descargaba con presión el liquido.

El sonido fue justificante. Concluyente. Escuchó los pasos de Charlie retroceder y salir corriendo seguramente en busca del teléfono. Todo aquello parecía tan irreal y lejano de a momentos, que era como estar viviéndolo desde abajo del agua.

―Ríndete.―

No.

―No podrás cambiar lo que eres, niña. Ríndete.―

El corazón de su abuelo desbocado podía escucharse aun desde el piso inferior. Los labios de de ella comenzaron a romperse producto del estado seco, de la vulnerabilidad de todo su sistema.

―No debes negarte. Tarde o temprano lo harás. Ahórrale sufrimiento. ―

Iba a matarlo, la sed era demasiada. Era su supervivencia lo que estaba en juego. La sangre la llamaba desde aquel cuerpo de humano indefenso. Era su culpa por permitirle vivir con él. Era su culpa aun sabiendo lo que era.

―Así es. Cada uno toma las decisiones que cree conveniente, luego debe atenerse a las consecuencias.―

Inspiró. La lija dentro de su garganta resonó en un gruñido gutural.

―Así es…la sangre es parte de tu vida. Tómala, te corresponde. ―

Rennesme cerró los ojos hinchados por la presión, sintiendo los parpados tirantes y con su lengua casi seca, se remojó los labios ayudada por el agua que escurría desde su cabello y que ahora ya había empapado cada parte de su cuerpo.

Un corazón desbocado que pronto la alimentaría. No había marcha atrás.

* * *

La puerta estaba a medio abrir pero el aroma que salía de la misma era el hedor inequívoco de la acción determinante.

Estaba acostumbrado, en cierta medida, sin embargo temía por su esposa. Bella sin embargo, no mostró signos de verse afectada por tremendo aroma. Lo que si se reflejaba en su rostro, desencajado y gris, era la misma desesperanza que le embargaba a él.

De la llamada de Charlie no habían pasado ni cuatro minutos y era tal la desesperación, que los que venían con ellos habían quedado en el camino sin poder seguirles el paso.

Aun antes de salir del bosque lindero, aun antes de salir corriendo, lo presentía. Nada bueno, eso era. Algo extremadamente malo estaba ocurriendo.

Sus ojos no pudieron parar de sorprenderse y de abrirse al extremo al divisar a Charlie intentando romper la puerta del baño, en una habitación completamente desordenada.

Maldecía, gritaba. Su aspecto era tan deplorable como su voz. Apenas si se percató de sus presencias.

Apenas si les miró. El chapoteo de sus botas añejas rompía el seco sonido de las envestidas de aquel cuerpo ya entrado en años.

La habitación estaba inundada por agua…y sangre.

Vio a Bella apartar a su padre para dar lugar a que él mismo destrozara ese maldito pedazo de madera. No hizo falta fuerza pero sobraba consternación.

Edward no fue consciente de que ya no era el único de espectador. Bella había entrado tras de él y tenía la cara completamente desencajada y fuera del baño, los rostros de Jacob, Charlie y Carlisle no podían con la escena.

Los trozos de lavado eran una segunda capa en el suelo mismo, siendo mecidos por las ondas pobres de la presión del agua que caía empapando todo a su paso.

Los latidos pausados provenientes del cuerpo de la joven llamaron su atención hacía la esquina más alejada del mismo baño, justo al lado de la cañería que continuaba descargando su contenido. Estaba sentada, dando la impresión de estar sujeta por hilos invisibles que en cualquier momento cederían ante el peso muerto.

La misma sensación que padeció al creer muerta al amor de su vida años atrás, le golpeó el cuerpo con la fuerza de la desesperación arraigada y olvidada. Como si ese sentimiento, impávido y vengativo, hubiese esperado el momento exacto para volver a salir. Para dejarlo sin aliento aunque él no necesitase del mismo. Para poner en jaque su misma cordura.

Percibió cuando un cuerpo paso a su lado, percibió la consternación que emanaba cada uno de sus poros. No cabía duda que la persona que estaba agachándose frente a Rennesme padecía el mismo dolor que él.

La ardiente mano de Jacob intentó tocarla con tanto cuidado que apenas si la rozó. No sabía por dónde empezar. El atropello de su propio carácter desapareció al arrodillarse junto a ella, cuando la sangre diluida toco parte de su piel desnuda.

Quería gritar.

Llorar.

Destrozar.

Cualquier cosa que significara perder el peso se sentía en el pecho y que estaba rompiéndole las costillas. Le faltaba el aire.

Cuando pudo controlar su pulso intentó moverla.

Los brazos apoyados hasta el momento en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza pobremente, cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo con el peso inerte y el chapoteo que proclamó se convirtió en el más feo de los sonidos.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se ensancharon al vislumbrar cual era la causa de la presencia del tinte rojo por todos lados.

La vida misma se escapaba entre los tajos que se extendían por toda la superficie haciéndose más profundas en las muñecas en donde la propia carne parecía haber sido desgarrada. Sus mejillas si bien estaban teñidas de carmín no era por un reflejo natural, y el metal se mezclaba con cabellos mojados que se pegaban siniestramente a su rostro inclinado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, vacios, inexpresivos. Fríos.

Tuvo una arcada justo en el preciso momento en que alguien lo agarraba por la espalda y lo encerraba, alejándolo, no queriéndolo apartar, sino salvarlo de sí mismo.

Su vista se nubló.

No había rostros en aquellos seres que se interpusieron entre el cuerpo y él.

No había olores ni colores.

Jacob únicamente podía escuchar el suave tintineo del agua que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza por que habían cerrado la llave de paso, y de fondo, el mismo centro del universo, de su universo, apagarse como una débil vela en medio de una tormenta.

* * *

¿Regrese suena demasiado informal y asquerosito?

Decir que me tarde es mentir, este fic estuvo inactivo hasta hoy, luego de un año y algo, por no decir dos. Primero que nada, entonces, pido mil disculpas por este lapso de inactividad. La historia en si, continuo todo este tiempo, pero en cuadernos borradores y en mi cabeza. Recién hace poco (cuando comencé a subir este fic en un blog) retome con ganas todo el proyecto.

Y decir que me gustaría seguir leyendo sus comentarios, seria poco, pero también sonaría algo fuera de lugar, dado al tiempo que paso. Sin embargo, si aun tienen curiosidad por ver como continua el fic, sean bienvenidos nuevamente.

Y aviso, para que después no haya reclamos, la historia ira subiendo en intensidad en cuanto a los temas que se van tratando, por lo cual, posiblemente tenga que cambiarla a un T en el rating. A medida que vaya avanzando se darán cuenta del por que.

Nuevamente, pido mil disculpas por este bache avismal que hubo entre una actualizacion y otra.

Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado.

Sin nada mas para decir, me despido.

Miles de gracias.

Grisel

P.D: He leído todos los reviews desde su momento hasta la fecha. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

P.D2:El fanfic tiene una pagina dedicada exclusivamente, siéntanse libre de visitarla si tienen ganas. La dirección esta en mi profile.


	18. Blanco laberinto

No soy ella

**Capitulo XVI: Blanco laberinto**

La temperatura en ese espacio estaba congelándole las extremidades y la oscuridad que la rodeaba acrecentaba el sentimiento de soledad y amargura. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en un lugar tan alejado de todo? ¿En dónde se encontraba concretamente?

Intentó hacer memoria. Intentó recordar lo último que había hecho pero unas fuertes arcadas rompieron en la parte inferior de su estomago, subiendo vertiginosamente hasta hacerle temblar la mandíbula.

Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo pinchazos en el esófago.

"¿En dónde estoy?"

_¿No lo recuerdas?_

Algo había pasado junto a ella, la energía que desprendía sin embargo, era tan fría como la noche más helada de invierno.

Y como en una escenografía, la luz venida de x lugar, comenzó a caer sobre la totalidad de las tierras que la rodeaban. Tierras enormes, amplios espacios. A la lejanía, montañas grises con sus puntas blancas iluminadas por la luz de una luna redonda y jugosa.

Y ella en medio de un claro rodeado de arboles marrón pétreo, con cubiertas copas de nieve pálida. En ese mundo nada se movía, todo parecía simplemente y maravillosamente estático.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

_Es un espacio seguro, __**tu**__ espacio seguro._

"¡Eso no es cierto!" espetó con fuerza sin saber de dónde provenía esa furiosa necesidad de negarlo. La voz rió.

Se giró a la derecha cuando creyó vislumbrar una figura pero la misma se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

_¿Estás segura?_

Cuando la figura reapareció se le detuvo la respiración.

Era ella. Ella misma. Con la tez blanca y los rizos perfectos. Con la muerte danzando alrededor y el encanto de la misma transformada en seducción. Su cuerpo grácil y esbelto. La mirada fija pero…vacía.

"¿Estoy muerta?"

_No._

"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué has tomado mi forma? ¿Quién eres?"

_Somos la misma persona._

Nessie negó fervorosamente, incapaz de expresar su enojo por aquella mentira expresada en palabras.

_Debes buscar dentro de ti para lograr reconocer todo esto. Mira dentro de ti…_

Los ojos de la figura se cerraron elegantemente tras largas pestañas y sintió la necesidad de imitarla. Haciendo lo propio, sus parpados cayeron y un viento terriblemente helado golpeó cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y así como no había sentido nada en los primeros segundos, repentinamente y sin aviso, cada punzada de dolor físico y emocional se colocó en su sitio correspondiente; completando un rompecabezas macabro y especial.

Se vio a la lejanía siendo cargada por amplios y fuertes brazos. Pudo sentir la angustia que rodeaba a las personas a su alrededor y su propia impotencia por no poder dedicarles ninguna palabra de apoyo.

"Charlie…"

_Él está bien._

Los recuerdos, insistentes e inescrupulosos visitantes, se presentaron junto al dolor.

Ella.

El baño.

La necesidad de sangre.

El dolor de cabeza.

El aroma a vida de su abuelo.

Era demasiado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma.

El mismo prado inerte y estéril.

La misma sensación de vacío.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

_¿Debe importarte? ¿No deseabas desesperadamente salir de la realidad que tanto buscaste?_

Repentinamente y sin razón primera aparente cada palabra de la figura frente a ella comenzó a tomar sentido. Un extraño y avasallante sentido. ¿Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas? ¿Se le había concedido su deseo más ferviente?

_Si._

Ambas se miraron con intensidad.

_Has creado este mundo para escapar del plano que siempre habitaste. Aquí, ateniéndose a tus deseos, jamás pasa nada. Todo es como lo ves. Estático y para siempre._

"¿Y mi familia? ¿Y Jacob? En donde queda él si yo estoy…"

_Es lo que has pedido con tanta fuerza desde que has salido al mundo. No puedes detenerte con nimiedades. Tu familia comprenderá, Jacob en algún momento también lo hará._

"Entonces…si estoy muerta."

_No. Simplemente, no te encuentras en el mismo plano de conciencia que ellos. Aquí, a diferencia de allá, las cosas se mantienen como están. Limpias, solidas, inamovibles y perdurables._

La figura comenzó a desvanecerse.

_Disfruta de tu regalo, Nessie. Es lo que has deseado y se te ha cumplido._

"¡Nunca quise alejarme de todos, yo, deseo volver, no, espera!"

Los cinco pasos que la alejaban de sí misma en su perfección vampira nunca llegaron a completarse. En un simple y desolador tres, su cuerpo se detuvo. Miró hacia el suelo níveo. En un vuelco de corazón, notó unas bandas en sus brazos. Colocadas con cariño y esmero, no podían impedir que el tinte ocre las tiñera.

Recordó entonces la realidad que en sus brazos destrozados eran una prueba fehaciente. No había grandeza ni heroísmo en el acto cometido, sino simple egoísmo para evitar la culpa. La culpa que le impediría vivir el resto de la eternidad.

Había preferido matarse a sí misma antes de asesinar a su abuelo.

* * *

Esta completamente fuera de sí. Con las manos moviéndose frenéticamente al costado de si, el cuerpo en absoluta en tensión y con los nervios visiblemente destrozados.

Era de no creer. De no esperar.

Los ojos del metamórfago se fijaron severamente en la figura que acababa de salir de la habitación en donde tenían a Rennesme. El paso seguro del patriarca de la familia era poco esperanzador y su rostro hacia juego.

Carlisle llegó hasta él, la manada se reunió y el comedor quedó aun más chico con tanto cuerpo imponente y febril.

El ambiente en tensión impedía que los pulmones de aquellos que respiraban pudiesen llenarse por completo y la carga emocional de todos en esa casa era simplemente devastadora.

― Está en coma. ― Se sintió débil, vulnerable. Como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuese una maldita pieza de cristal a punto de estallar en millones de partículas diminutas. ― Pudimos cerrar sus heridas, pero ha perdido mucha sangre.

― ¿Se puede hacer algo? ― preguntó Sam serenamente. Carlisle negó lentamente.

Su voz sonó dura y oscura.

― Sus heridas eran muy profundas, pudimos reconstruir ambas muñecas pero de salvarse…

― ¡Va a salvarse maldita sea! ― estalló Jacob apabullado por esa última frase dicha. Seth y Sam se adelantaron, tomándolo de los hombros y el contacto con la piel del alfa les hizo temblar. Carlisle permaneció en su lugar sin sentirse amenazado por el reclamo. Sabía que no le estaba gritando a él en particular. Jacob podía ser impulsivo pero era una buena persona y aquello lo estaba desbordando.― Ella tiene…no nos dejaría…no…ella…

El vampiro se acercó seguro y calmo.

― Ten fe. Es fuerte.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Y todos lo sabían. Esas palabras de consuelo eran solo palabras aunque la necesidad de tener esperanza era prácticamente ensordecedora. Lo único que quedaba era esperar, esperar un milagro, una caricia divina. Algo que lograse que todo ese desastre se ordenase lo suficiente como para permitirle a Nessie volver con ellos.

― Debo estar a su lado. ― dijo más para sí mismo. Carlisle asintió.

No hubo oposición. Nadie negándose o impidiéndole el paso.

Era como si de alguna manera, todos en la casa pudiesen percibir el dolor y la desesperación que se habían instalado en cada célula del cuerpo de Jake. Y por un instante, no hubo hombre en ese salón que no se pusieran en sus zapatos.

Edward abrazó a Bella en el mismo instante en que el metamórfago pasó a su lado para entrar a la habitación, y se vio a sí mismo. Él había tenido esa misma expresión años atrás al pensar que Bella había muerto. ¿Cuántas veces debía ver esa misma expresión?

Cuando Jacob entró finalmente, el estomagó dio tal giro que le temblaron las rodillas.

Frente a él, en una cama estéril rodeada de cables y demás, el cuerpo inmóvil reposaba con la vitalidad de quien está siendo atado a ese mundo.

Estaba muy pálida, gris incluso. Lejos estaban ya los hoyuelos que se formaban en la comisura de sus labios, pequeños e imperceptibles. Atrás quedaron los destellos en sus ojos chocolate ante una sorpresa, permaneciendo en ese instante, ocultos tras parpados y pestañas.

Se acercó lentamente y cuando en un impulso quiso agarrar una de sus manos, lo recordó.

Ambos brazos descansaban a los costados del cuerpo de la joven, vendados.

El hedor a hospital y a sangre se mezclaron.

Deseó con todo su corazón ser él el que estuviese en esa situación si eso evitaba que ella la padeciera. Pero los dioses no concedían tan absurdas como esas. No, claro que no.

Debía conformarse con permanecer a su lado y en silencio porque la verdad, no tenía palabras y no estaba seguro que existiese alguna que describiera como se sentía en ese momento.

* * *

No era la primera vez que lo percibía y no sería la última, estaba segura. Sus pasos no fueron más allá de los cuatro o cinco movimientos. A lo lejos, entre las sombras, un espectro musculoso y alto al que reconocería aun con los ojos cerrados, se movía entre la espesura de los arboles níveos.

― _¿Quieres ir con él?_ ― la figura había regresado, como siempre, de la nada y sin aviso. No se giró para mirarla o confrontarla. Nada saldría de ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Las horas no pasaban y el lugar se mantenía en un ambiente nocturno y frío. Perfecto y sereno, aunque de a momentos…tormentoso.

Sobre todo cuando intentaba acercarse al bosque que rodeaba ese espacioso valle.

Se vio, nuevamente, a si misma vestida en el cuerpo de la perfección inmortal caminando ante sí. Labios rojos y carnosos, cabello de caobas tornasoladas y ojos impolutos. Asesinos, fuertes, despiadados y soberanos.

El vestido blanco que llevaba la figura se mecía con el suave viento que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, como si de una sombra permanente se tratara.

― _¿Por qué no lo admites?_ ―

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar las cosas se habían vuelto realmente extrañas. Y como si se alimentara de sus penas y desgracias, la figura se transformaba en cada aparición. Su perfección se alimentaba de su creciente imperfección.

Por alguna razón, su cuerpo fue mutando hasta convertirse en el de una niña, débil y desprotegida. La figura en cambio, disfrutaba de encantos cada vez más prominentes.

― _Oh, no me mires así._ ― se quejó su forma adulta. Sus largas y gruesas pestañas se movieron en un acto que hubiese resultado encantador de no reconocer en esa mujer vampiro, a su peor enemiga. ― _Yo no estoy haciendo nada de esto. Eres tú._

― Yo no desee convertirme en una niña. ― respondió Nessie.

― _No es cuestión de deseos, es cuestión de cómo te sientes._ ―

Nessie levantó una ceja.

― Disculpa mi despiste. ― objetó molesta. ― Pensé que esto al ser producto de mi imaginación, era también, una cuestión de querer o no querer.

― _Oh, pero si tiene que ver._ ― respondió Rennesme.

Si, así la llamaría. Era su versión vampira y debía tener un nombre con el cual cargar.

―…―

― _Por si no te has dado cuenta..._ ― comentó Rennesme moviendo su cuerpo de manera encantadora. Su largo y esbelto brazo señaló de manera precisa todo lo que estaba a la vista. ― _Este mundo se ha creado gracias a tus deseos…pero…_― sus ojos cada vez menos chocolate y mas ocres, brillaron. _― querer y desear son dos cosas diferentes._ ― eso comenzaba REALMENTE a no tener sentido alguno. _― los primeros, deseos de todo tipo, son superfluos, banales, superficiales. Encantadores como una ilusión. Solo para los soñadores…_

― No te pongas poética por favor. ―

― _Querer, sin embargo, requiere un poco mas de compromiso espiritual y mental. Entonces, he aquí la pregunta de oro._― ambas se miraron, con fiereza y poder en sus semblantes. Caras de una misma moneda.― _¿Qué es lo que realmente te gustaría?_

― Deseo salir de este maldito lugar. ―

Rennesme negó con algo de burla.

― _Respuesta incorrecta._ ―

Medio segundo después, el suelo que pisaba se encontraba completamente vacío. Se había desvanecido, como en tantas otras ocasiones, llevándose con ella la última palabra de una conversación a su ver, absurda.

Nessie miró hacia el bosque. La figura que se escondía entre los pliegues del encanto natural ya no estaba.

Le apenó enormemente, esa sombra le recordaba continuamente a Jacob y de la misma manera, se sentía segura en su presencia, como con el verdadero. Era su pedacito de paz en ese infierno congelado.

* * *

Lean cortó la llamada cuando el contestador saltó.

Gruñó.

― Nada. ― informó como si hiciese falta.

Su gemelo giró la silla en donde estaba sentado, mientras el ordenador detrás iluminaba a su espalda.

― Tal vez estamos siendo exagerados. ― opinó Sean. Lucía un poco cansado y la ropa desgastada que llevaba no ayudaba mucho al respecto.

― ¿Realmente lo crees?

― No.

― ¿Entonces para que lo dices? ― Lean se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación que compartía con su hermano. ― Han pasado días; ninguna llamada, ni mail ni nada. Ella no se haría así porque sí.

― El señor Swan dijo que estaba todo bien.

― Le viste la cara. No lo está. ― pasó una de sus manos por el medio de su abdomen, como si tuviese comezón en la palma. ― Además, ese profesor…

― ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?

La mirada de Lean era obvia. Jacob Black, su profesor de gimnasia siempre tenía algo que ver. Y así como Nessie había comenzado a faltar al colegio desde el lunes, la ausencia del mismo profesor se hacía notoria, por lo menos para ellos.

La idea que cruzó por la mente de Lean llegó enseguida a la mente de su gemelo, el cual frunció el seño.

― No. ―

― ¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado? Si nos quedamos aquí no conseguiremos nada y si por las buenas no conseguimos nada, tendrá que ser por otros caminos.

― Por las malas. ―

― Prefiero llamarlos caminos alternativos. ― Sean suspiró. La resignación era la única salida en un momento como ese. Lean no desistiría, lo decían sus ojos, su manera de moverse por la habitación buscando la llave del automóvil.

― Es la casa de un oficial…―

― Retirado.

― Pero oficial en sí. Viste lo que sucedió cuando Nessie se perdió.

Lean encontró lo que buscaba su miró a su gemelo.

― Es lo que hay, Sean, tómalo o déjalo. ― dijo antes de salir de la habitación seguro de que su hermano lo seguiría.

* * *

Estaba recostada contra un árbol caído cuando la sensación de ser observada la obligó a mirar hacia su izquierda.

Como la noción de tiempo allí era inexistente no tenía ni idea de cuánto había pasado desde la última vez.

― _Es increíble_ _cuantas veces uno puede hacerse la misma pregunta sin cansarse. _―

Nessie debió su mirada, sintiéndose un tanto violentada por que al parecer la figura estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

― _Si tanto anhelas la respuesta no debería darte vergüenza. _

― No lo hace. ― cortó con elegancia.

A lo lejos, la luna cambio de forma imperceptible. Sin embargo, Nessie lo notó.

Volvió a ver a su otra versión y esta permanecía imperturbable, con la mirada fija en ella.

― _Soy quién deberías ser.― _

Era imposible, lo sabía. El viento meció el cabello de ambas. El brillo robado de la luna daba en la mitad de su cuerpo. Y en esa instancia, la oscuridad compañera se mostraba hermosamente misteriosa y tétrica.

Aroma a hierba buena y a césped recién cortado llenaron sus sentidos y como si estuviese en un campo de fuerza las motas de nieve se arremolinaron en su entorno, sin tocarla.

― ¿Eso es verdad?―

La joven sonrió.

― _Lo sabes, conoces la respuesta_.―

― Ya no estoy segura de nada.― discutió suavemente.

― _Haces bien_.―

Nessie sintió cosquillas en las manos. Al mirarlas horribles cicatrices recorrían sus muñecas, marcas cerradas pero recientes y sonrosadas.

― _¿Piensas seguir huyendo?_ ― inquirió Rennesme. ― _No te ha dado buenos resultados._

― ¿Y que se supone que haga? ―

― _Enfrentar realmente a tus demonios seria una excelente opción_. ― hizo una breve pausa. ―_Quizás no la más fácil, pero si la más viable._

Su cabello continuó meciéndose formando una especie de halo fantasmal y hermoso.

― _De eso se trata vivir._ ―

― No pedí nacer, ni ser y no ser al mismo tiempo. ―

― _Discutir ese punto seria perder el tiempo. Uno es como es y debe aceptarlo._ ―

― Si regreso, volveré a…―

― _Tuviste la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para preferir tu muerte a la de Charlie, no eres una mala persona. Condenarte es absurdo; con tanto camino que recorrer_. ―

La pequeña Nessie miró hacía el oscuro bosque. Directo a lo desconocido en donde todo parecía triste e irremediable.

― _La vida es como una sucesión de bosques y prados. Por momentos podrás ver el cielo y en otros, siquiera podrás distinguirte a ti misma entre la lúgubre crueldad repentina. No existen los finales felices, ni deuda que no se pague._ ― explicó Rennesme. ― _Tu madre Bella pagó con su vida el deseo de estar con tu padre y quiera admitirlo o no, jamás podrá terminar de entender las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, vive los momentos junto a la familia, recordando quién fue para no olvidar quien desea ser. ¿Quién deseas ser, Nessie?_

― Yo…No soy ella. ― respondió la pequeña.

― _Exacto. Y tampoco eres la perdedora que crees ser. Todos le temen a algo._

― Los vampiros no. ―

― _Ellos más que nadie. El común de los seres presupone y en general lo hace mal._ ― Rennesme se sentó suavemente el tronco y los copos de nieve sobre la superficie se esparcieron tan grácilmente que daban una sensación de cámara lenta.― _Ser un vampiro es mucho más complicado de lo que aparenta, mas allá de la sed de sangre y todo lo demás_. ― el níveo rostro se giró hacía ella. ― _Saben lo que es perderlo todo, porque ya están muertos. Es algo parecido a…esto. _― señaló las enormes tierras que las rodeaban. ― _Imagínate sentir esto el resto de la eternidad, verlo_.

― Pero mi familia…―

― _Tienen suerte de haberse encontrado unos con otros. De haberse cruzado en el camino y ahora compartir el mismo. _― el susurro del viento mantuvo a raya la tensión entre ambas mientras el mar de preguntas dentro de Nessie se calmaba.

― Quieres decir que no todos son tan afortunados. ―

― _Quiero decir que no todos tienen la suerte de encontrarse a sí mismos después de muertos._ ― en los ojos de Rennesme existía esa sabiduría desconocida pero latente. _― Quizás para muchos la perfección se encuentre en la fuerza y el poder, el respeto y la hermosura. La sensualidad mezclada con la locura. Pero al fin de cuentas, nada eso sirve. La perfección es aburrida, es el final perpetuo de las cosas y no hay un nuevo comienzo después de ello a menos que lo construyas desde el punto de vista imperfecto._

― Las debilidades humanas. ―

― _Así es. El sentir, el odiar, amar, etc. ¿Quieres ver la verdadera belleza de las cosas? Busca en la parte incompleta de los seres._

― ¿Y todo esto me lo dices porque…?

―_Debes aprender a no odiarte a ti misma, por no pertenecer a ningún bando en particular y conocido. A no juzgarte tan duramente y a permitirte sentir sin que la eternidad este rondando tus decisiones. _

Nessie permaneció en silencio.

― _A aprender a ser libre._

* * *

Aparcó lo más cerca que le daba su paciencia.

Esos días habían sido duros para todos y Charlie parecía uno de los más afectados.

Las botas viejas, la campera abrigada, contenían el calor que su cuerpo emitía en aquel espacio abierto y resguardado solo por unos cuantos arboles aledaños a la vivienda.

Miró hacia la entrada encontrándose con los ojos amarillos y cansados de Edward.

Los pasos del humano en el suelo sonaron más por las piedras pequeñas del camino.

El vampiro percibió el cansancio de hombre. Físicamente era una cosa, pero mentalmente, a Charlie le quedaban pocas energías.

El humano paso una de sus manos por su cabello y con la otra sostenía un sobre color marrón.

― ¿Como esta?- fue lo primero que dijo.

Cada día después de lo acontecido iba a visitarla, permaneciendo al pie del cañón.

Edward se apartó de la entrada dejándole el paso libre y junto a su falta de respuesta inmediata, dio por hecho que nada había cambiado.

El vampiro sabía que la falta de preguntas sobre su propio estado o el de su mujer no era mal intencionada. Charlie era así. Comprendía sin necesidad de entrar en detalles. Era reservado hasta con sus propios sentimientos. Pero se preocupaba y esa noche en partícula r su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos desordenados.

― ¿Bella?

― Se fue de caza. ― Charlie asintió. ― ¿Ocurre algo?

Charlie lo miró con ese tono chocolate que en su momento Bella había heredado y que ahora portaba su hija por cuestiones de genética.

― ¿Podríamos...?

Edward afirmó y lo guió hasta la biblioteca. Percibió aun estando de espaldas como Charlie miró hacia arriba cuando pasaron por las escaleras.

Medio minuto después, las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron.

― Han ocurrido desapariciones.- explicó rápidamente. Le entregó el sobre y al abrirlo, el vampiro reconoció el típico informe policial. Eran varios.

― ¿Cual es la conexión?- su suegro era humano, uno muy inteligente.

― Antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, todas ellas sufrieron de jaquecas fuertes e incluso algunas dejaron de dormir.

― Son de varios Estados.-

― Así es.

― ¿Piensas que es el mismo?

― Por el modus operandi diría que sí. Estoy más que seguro que no actúa solo. ― continuó pasando las hojas, observando con detenimiento las fotografías de las víctimas. Mujeres jóvenes, quizás un poco más grandes que su hija pero en la flor de la vida. Inteligentes y destacadas.

― Una de ellas fue internada en un psiquiátrico por una cuestión de seguridad. Dudaron de ella cuando comenzó a mostrar brotes psicóticos al hablar de una voz.-

― Esquizofrenia. ―

― Del tipo paranoide, así la catalogaron y dos días después desapareció.

Las piezas iban encajando mecánicamente.

El ataque particular a Nessie ahora era parte de una seguidilla de sucesos.

Lo que le aterraba pensar era que no fuese un ser humano lo que estaba detrás de todo esto.

La incertidumbre y la ignorancia estaban jugando un papel enorme dentro del incompleto tablero de ajedrez por el cual se movían. ¿Por dónde empezarían? ¿Qué preguntas eran las correctas para llegar a los resultados esperados? Definitivamente ser el padre de la agredida en cuestión bajaba muchos puntos. Tener que pelear con los sentimientos de ira y pena no era fácil en lo absoluto.

Miró a Charlie, perdido en los papeles.

En ese momento su suegro era de mucha más ayuda que él mismo.

― Hablare con los demás. Seguramente podrán hacerse cargo de esto. ―

Charlie levantó la mirada. En sus ojos había experiencia y seguridad, pero también temor.

Miedo a que su nieta no saliese adelante. Miedo a que si lo hiciese deseasen hacerle daño nuevamente.

¿Qué destino de futuro tenía deparado el destino para una joven como Nessie?

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

Bella entró y cerró tras de sí.

― Papá. ―

Charlie asintió en forma de saludo.

Edward se acercó a ella y a medida que iba aproximándose nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Charlie, le informó lo que ocurría.

― Entonces…―

― Sea lo que sea lo que está ocurriendo, es más de su "bando" que del nuestro. ― Su padre era directo y hacía ya un par de años que utilizaba esa terminología. No estaba seguro que era su nieta exactamente y eso lo llevaba a expresarse así.

Bella bajó la vista, pensativa.

Su esposo puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente.

― Los dejare solos. ― Edward besó su frente con sumo cariño y salió de allí con la seguridad de alguien que sabe que así debe ser.

― ¿Siempre es tan difícil? ― Charlie no se sorprendió ante la pregunta, quizás porque se la esperaba.

Siempre había visto a su hija como una madre excelente, un tanto obsesiva con la seguridad de Nessie, pero al lado de todos los demás que convivían en esa casa, era una de las más pasables. Sabía también, cuanto le había costado dejar ir a su hija.

― Que puedo decir.―

― Te he hecho sufrir de esa forma, ahora…― Bella no era una persona que permitiese que los demás viesen sus sentimientos de forma simple. De humana había sido callada, apartada, tímida. Tan parecida a él. ― Tendría que haber estado más pendiente de ella, tendría que haber impedido que se fuera.

― No podrías haber hecho tal cosa. ― Charlie fue sincero. ― Ella tiene la misma edad que tu cuando comenzaste a...cuando paso todo lo que paso.

Que Bella no pudiese llorar no significaba que el peso entre sus costillas doliese menos.

― ¿Quién es capaz de hacer algo así?

― La maldad no necesita razones. ―

La mujer pasó una mano por su largo y lustroso cabello.

― Estas cosas pasan. Uno no quiere, piensa que no puede soportarlo. Pero al final del día.

― Es mi hija. ―

― ¿Sabes a cuantas familias he tenido que ir a darles las malas noticias? ¿A cuántas mujeres sin esposos, a cuantos padres sin hijos?

Le estaba diciendo claramente que al que le tocaba, le tocaba. Fuese justo o no. Cuando la ruleta de la vida se detenía dejando caer la bola en determinado sitio, era eso. No otra cosa. Se tomaba o no se tomaba.

Las cosas debían comenzar a construirse de cero y la decisión de hacerlo bien o mal era de uno.

Aclarándole que la vida no era fácil. Un concepto que ya conocía pero que recién ahora estaba realmente comprendiéndolo.

Continuara

* * *

Uf! Pude terminarlo! Este capitulo estuvo mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, pero costo un tanto sacarlo por que no tenia muy en claro como encararlo. Por suerte, quede conforme como quedo ¿ustedes que opinan?

Agradezco mucho por su tiempo y por sus ganas, y sobre todo, por su apoyo!

Capitulo dedicado a **Lokitaka95** y a **Lovely' Hummingbird** .

Nos estamos leyendo!

Grisel


	19. Presentimientos

Las cosas necesitan una razón de ser, algo que las ponga en el mundo, que les de su valor. Puede ser un nombre, un grupo de pertenencia, algo más complicado como una misión en la vida que le toque vivir.

Generalmente se le pone nombre a esta energía que se transforma en acción. En poder. A pesar de que en realidad, no exista palabra alguna en concreto que pueda abarcar su inmensidad.

Todos tenemos una razón de existencia, aunque no lo sepamos, y haya o no un Dios controlando la energía que nos circunda, nuestro lugar en el espacio y tiempo, será eterno en muchas formas. Ya sea una corta vida transitada o una eternidad por recorrer.

* * *

No estaba del todo segura de lo que ocurría, no era una sensación desconocida pero al mismo tiempo se presentaba como nuevo. El cosquilleo en las manos y en las plantas de los pies.

Un momento...

Abrió los ojos encontrándose de lleno con la luz cálida que entraba por la ventana al costado izquierdo de su cama.

Todo estaba allí, no de una forma que recordase porque nunca había estado en esa habitación, sin embargo, aquello le era familiar. Un recuerdo...la memoria residual del cuerpo.

Los sonidos, inaudibles en un comienzo fueron haciéndose presentes. El goteo, pitidos provenientes de una maquina contigua. El viento fuera moviendo las frondosas copas de los arboles.

Su propia respiración forzada.

Era confusamente extraño.

La puerta se abrió. Una enorme oleada de placer regocijante colmó su pequeño cuerpo.

― Oh...Jak...

El enorme cuerpo de Jacob Black pasó por su lado sin siquiera inmutarse. En su rostro envejecido por líneas de preocupación, se reflejaba la tristeza.

Nessie se llevó una mano hacia su boca.

Acaso...él... ¿no la veía?

El metamórfago permaneció de pie al costado de su cama y dos segundos después entró por la misma puerta Carlisle.

La sensación de alivio desapareció cuando su abuelo también pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Se acercó a los aparatos que estaban conectados a ella y...

Nessie sintió una fuerte arcada.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Percibió como su pecho comenzó a contraerse con fuerza, igual que si hubiese sido enganchada a un enorme anzuelo de pescar y este tirase para la dirección contraria a la que fue enganchado.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― la voz de Jake parecía pastosa, temerosa. Carlisle no dijo nada, incluso cuando la familia comenzó a llegar, tampoco pronuncio palabra. Recién cuando Bella y Edward cruzaron el umbral mojados por una leve llovizna, dijo algo. ― Fue una falsa alarma.

― Pero algo ocurre. ― dijo Jasper serio. Todos le miraron.― La habitación...hay una especie de sensación.

Nessie se aproximó temblorosa a su tío con cierta ilusión de que este la viese, pero el vampiro ni siquiera se inmuto. Tal vez no de la manera que ella hubiese querido. El ceño de Jasper se contrajo de forma violenta.

― Dilo de una vez. ― espetó Jacob.

― Hay mucho dolor. ― alguien iba a acotar. ― Pero no nos pertenece. Es como si...

Miró hacía la cama en donde el cuerpo de Rennesme Cullen descansaba conectado a aparatos

Nessie no pudo soportarlo, comenzó a temblar de forma violenta, como si la hubiesen metido en una gran olla llena de hielo. Sentía como si fuesen a explotarle los pulmones y la cabeza, o por dios, la cabeza estaba martillándole de manera increíble.

No podía.

Realmente no.

* * *

― ¡Jasper! ― Alice se acercó al tiempo que éste retrocedía, alejándose de la cama. ― ¿Qué sucede?

Alice miró a Bella y luego a Edward.

― Había alguien en la habitación.―

Edward se adelantó.

― Puede ser que fuese...―

― No. ― cortó el vampiro recobrando la compostura.― No era nada peligroso sino, triste.

Observó a su sobrina nuevamente. La piel de la hibrida estaba pálida, de esos tonos enfermos y descuidados.

― Jasper, por dios, dinos que ocurre.―

Decirlo sonaba loco, imposible pero ¿si los vampiros existían por que no podía existir el alma?

― Nessie. Estaba aquí. ―

Inmediatamente los ojos de Jacob y Jasper se cruzaron a mitad de camino.

― Ella estuvo aquí. ―

Fue desazón.

De haber podido llorar Bella lo habría hecho.

* * *

― Van a matarnos si nos encuentran. ― Lean no respondió. Sólo cuando escuchó el clic emitió un leve sonido de victoria, tan bajo que solo su gemelo lo escuchó.

La residencia Swan estaba a oscuras, vacía.

― ¿No adoras cuando el abuelo nos ayuda sin desearlo?

Ahora fue el turno de Sean de no responder. No quería inflar los humos que se cargaba su hermano porque todo estuviese funcionando como planeaba. Bueno, lo poco que tenía planeado.

― Irrumpir en una propiedad privada es delito. Hacerlo en la casa de un oficial retirado es además, estúpido. ― la madera crujió bajo su peso. ― Podríamos ir a la cárcel por esto.

― Piénsalo. Quizás seamos considerados héroes cuando descubramos que es lo que ocurre. Hay gato encerrado y tú lo sabes.

Lean abrió la primera puerta que le pareció conveniente, encontrándose de lleno con la habitación en penumbras de Charlie.

― Sera jubilado, pero claramente si tiene energías para irse de pesca un fin de semana...―

La verdad era que el ex jefe de policía no estaba pescando. Pero esos dos no tenían por que saber de sus investigaciones en la otra punta del Estado para intentar salvar a su nieta de lo que fuese que le estuviese pasando.

El muchacho cerró y volvió su vista, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del pasillo.

― Creo que la encontré. ―

Ambos entraron en una habitación mediana, decorada con fuertes tonos contrastantes.

― A pesar del tiempo que la conocemos, ni idea de que tuviese tan mal gusto.―

― ¡Lean! ―

― ¿Qué? ― se encogió de hombros. ― Es la pura verdad.

La luz que entraba era de la luna, que a momentos se escondía tras enormes y esponjosas nubes grises.

La cama debajo de la ventana, sin hacer.

Los papeles mal arreglados sobre el escritorio, tapando de a momentos la laptop.

― Lean, ven.― el gemelo que sostenía un examen de matemáticas de hacía tres meses, lo dejo en su lugar y caminó hasta su hermano. ― Mira esto. ― señaló el marco de la puerta, agrietado.

El piso crujió cuando ambos se inclinaron a mirar con más detenimiento.

Eso había sido producto de un fuerte golpe o de un...no. Era imposible. Nadie tenía la suficiente fuerza para apretar con sus propias manos un marco de madera como aquel y dejarlo en ese estado, por más pequeño que fuese el daño.

Sean entonces, buscando mas empujó la puerta suavemente pero esta se tambaleo.

Si no fuese porque ambos la tomaron a tiempo, se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo provocando un terrible sonido que quizás, alertaría a los vecinos.

La dejaron a un costado. Allí Lean sacó la linterna pequeña de bolsillo, no había ventanas por lo cual entrara luz natural.

Cuando la prendió y enfocó fue como si algo golpease su pecho tan furiosamente que se tambaleó.

Sean sintió lo mismo.

La cañería estaba rota, sin el lava manos y goteando mínimamente, dejando al mismo tiempo, un leve caminito de agua que recorría desde la cañería hasta la rejilla en la otra punta del baño, junto al inodoro.

― Pero qué demonios pasó. ― Lean se adelantó iluminando todo de a poco y cuando llegó a la tina tuvo muchísima curiosidad. Sus pasos sonaban rasposos, como si estuviese caminando por un suelo mal limpiado, con restos de arena o de polvo.

Restos del lavado habían sido colocados dentro de la bañera de forma descuidada, aquel que limpió evidente no había tenido tiempo o ganas de limpiar.

Los gemelos se miraron.

Eso estaba tomando dimensiones demasiado reales.

Algo le había pasado a su amiga, ya no había dudas de ello.

― Crees que...―

El crujido en el piso inferior hizo que ambos dejasen de respirar. Se miraron.

Aquello no terminaría bien de continuar ellos allí.

* * *

_― Dime una cosa. ―_

Levantó su vista hasta encontrarse con su yo adulto.

_― Le hablo al aire ¿no?_

― ¿Es necesario que utilices ese tono?

_― No, mejor sería dejarte morir. Puedo alentarte a eso si lo deseas._

Nessie permaneció en silencio unos cuantos minutos o eso creyó.

_― Pensé que habías vuelto._

― Yo también lo creí así en un segundo. ― la joven mantuvo la mirada perdida en el inmenso y azulado cielo de la noche nevada. ― No lo supe hasta que lo viví, hasta que lo sentí. Luego...luego me vi en esa cama y a todos a mí alrededor.

_― ¿Pánico escénico?_

Quería contarle como se había sentido. Que era lo que experimentó. Incluso cuando Jacob...

Pero su yo adulto debía saberlo. En su rostro se notaba que era de su conocimiento.

Dios.

Le había destrozado el corazón, no solo verlo así sino como su propio cuerpo parecía un conjunto de células sin vida sobre esa cama estéril.

― Por un momento pensé...creí...

_― Que estabas muerta._ ― Rennesme no necesitaba palabras para entender el concepto. Parecía conocer más de ella que valga la redundancia, ella misma. ¿Podría ser de otra forma? Rennesme era su yo más profundo, esa bestia que convivía con su existencia desde el momento de su nacimiento, comandando sus elecciones y movimientos. Era algo más de lo que Nessie era. Era su parte vampiro en convivencia pacífica con su lado humano.

La que como demonio, era segura de sus elecciones porque sus escrúpulos estaban demasiado afilados.

― _¿A que le temes más?_ ― Ambas se miraron con esa especie de complicidad adquirida.― _¿A pensar que estas muerta o a que ellos piensen que lo estés?_

No era justa esa pregunta, no en ese momento de su existencia. No con todo eso pasando a su alrededor.

Y justamente por eso se la hacía. Rennesme no sabía de tacto.

― No lo sé. ―

Y cuando Nessie no estaba segura de que responder, soltaba esa frase como cualquier aprendiz que no tiene n idea de lo que su maestro habla. Pero que al final del camino, aprendería ¿o no?

¿Era la ley natural de la vida comprender las cosas difíciles, un acto reflejo con el que todos nacían o solo era lo especial de algunos afortunados?

_― Ese es el problema contigo. Nunca sabes, tienes que estar siempre en esa línea tan segura que has creado y de la cual, debo decir, no te gusta salir.―_

Dar en el clavo era una de las otras cualidades de Rennesme, si bien no tenía tacto, sabía de lo que hablaba y como debía decirlo, por más de que al otro le doliera. Era como si realmente no estuviese hablándole a ese receptor en concreto, sino a uno más grande y poderoso. Como si le hablase al universo.

No tenía mucha lógica, pero al parecer le estaba funcionando de alguna forma. Nessie no estaba segura de a dónde iba Rennesme cuando se desaparecía.

― _Vivo en ti y a través de ti._ ― fue la respuesta ante una pregunta no hecha. Se miraron nuevamente. ― _No espero de todo esto más que lo mínimo y necesario. ¿Crees que me interesa estar encerrada en este lugar estéril? Ni siquiera a ti te gusta y eso que eres aburrida._

Quizás debía sentirse insultada pero Rennesme estaba en lo cierto. Como siempre.

Aunque aquello encerraba más de lo que podía decirse con palabras.

Nessie se sentía bien con todos en general, pero aburrida con alguien en particular.

Tenía la sensación de no llenar el traje cuando estaba con...

―_ Me encanta cuando vas por esos parajes, es como si te volviese a recorrer sangre por las venas._ ― Rennesme le guiñó.

* * *

El corazón estaba latiéndole a mil cuando entraron por la puerta trasera de la residencia que compartían con su abuelo. Lean se apoyó torpemente contra el mármol gastado de la cocina en penumbras, mientras que su hermano encendía las luces.

Temblaban cuan hojas en temporada otoñal.

Habían estado tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca.

Aun no se explicaban como lo lograron, pero ahí estaban, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de una fuga de película.

Era una suerte que su abuelo estuviese en una de sus partidas de póker con sus tabaqueros amigos si no, hubiese hecho muchas preguntas, preguntas que no tendrían respuestas sinceras o incluso convincentes, por más que ellos supiesen mentir muy bien.

Ahora estaban en su casa pero por que seguían cargaban con la sensación de estar en peligro de ser descubiertos. ¿Charlie los vio cuando saltaron al árbol desde la ventana de Nessie? ¿Los escuchó correr por el jardín trasero hasta el pequeño bosque? ¿Notó las luces del automóvil al encenderse a dos calles de allí?

Bueno, lo ultimo no tenía demasiado sentido pero aun así.

― Algo no está bien, Lean. ―

El teléfono comenzó a sonar e instantáneamente la luz se cortó.

Un poderoso escalofrío recorrió a ambos.

― ¿Donde está el revólver del abuelo?

Lean no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su gemelo. Sintió como dos brazos fríos rodeaban su cuerpo con tal fuerza que incluso escuchó sus costillas romperse.

* * *

Cuando Charlie Swan bajó del automóvil estaba seguro de una cosa: cuanto más aclaraba la situación más negra se tornaba.

Debía llamar a Bella para darle los por menores de lo que había conseguido, por más confuso que esto fuese. Probablemente ella entendería mas, y si no lo hacía no estaba seguro de como seguirían.

Había escuchado lo mismo de tres familias diferentes, las desapariciones no dejaron rastros. Ni evidencia, ni indicios. Absolutamente nada.

Literalmente se las tragó la tierra y jamás se volvieron a ver.

Lo más extraño de todo ello era que dos de las familias tenían algo en común: Una mujer los había ido a visitar luego de las desapariciones. La policía local había seguido la pista pero no encontraron evidencias de que tuviese que ver.

Pero era demasiada coincidencia teniendo en cuenta que ella, llamada Dolores Zoler, vivía a diez calles de su casa.

¿Era algún tipo de contacto? ¿Las bandas de tratas de personas tendrían en ella una aliada que señalase a las chicas? ¿Cómo es que...?

Encendió las luces y estaba a punto de tirar su chaqueta sobre el sillón, cuando notó que la instancia estaba desacomodada.

O una mínima parte de ella.

La lámpara junto al teléfono ya no se encontraba. Estaba tirada en el piso con el bombillo roto. Daba la sensación que alguien había pasado junto a ella y la tiró.

Con ojo entrenado, percibió que partes de la cerámica rota de la lámpara se encontraba en algunos escalones que conducían al primer piso.

Tocó el arma que llevaba siempre por precaución. Podía ser un policía retirado pero el crimen no se jubilaba y eso lo tenía más que presente.

No le temblaría el pulso, no estaba de humor.

Subió lentamente. No prendería mas luces. Conocía su casa como la palma de su mano, quien fuese el intruso no estaría en terreno seguro en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo cuando llegó al primer piso no oyó nada, el lugar parecía vacío. Lo que llamó su atención fue la puerta abierta de la habitación de su nieta. Estaba más que seguro que la había dejado cerrada. Se adelantó a paso firme con el arma apuntando. Quien fuese lamentaría el instante en que se pusiera frente a él.

Pero no había nada.

A medida que fue acercándose el viento de la noche comenzó a golpear su cuerpo y la visión de la ventana rota le dio la pista que fuese lo que fuese que estuvo ahí, ya se había ido más que apresurado.

Una vez que hubo revisado todo, tomó su móvil y marcó.

― ¿Si?

― Alguien estuvo en mi casa. ― Charlie estaba tranquilo, a cosas peores se enfrentó, pero que alguien pudiese interrumpir en tu lugar de forma tan impune no era algo agradable y no importara lo que fuese.

― ¿Estás bien? ―

― Si, solo llamaba para avisar.

― Iremos para allá. ― Charlie iba a negarse cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Había reconocido las luces de la patrulla de su amigo Jack desde el primer piso.

― Este bien, te llamo en un rato. ― cortó la llamada al tiempo que el hombre se giraba hacía él.― Jack...

― Algo ocurrió en la casa Holler. ― el ex policía frunció el seño. ― Amigo, si no fuese necesario no estaría acá. La escena es...

Charlie no le dio tiempo a más, agarró su abrigo y ambos salieron. El haberse ganado la reputación de excelente agente que tenía sus pro y sus contra.

Llamó a su hija camino a la residencia de los Holler para decirle que no fuese, sin embargo Bella no le hizo caso. Quedaron en que lo esperarían, no se sentía segura si no iba y la discusión terminaba ahí.

Para cuando la patrulla estacionó en las cercanías del lugar, había tres coches mas y uno de los oficiales estaba vallando la zona para que los curiosos no se acercasen más de la cuenta.

Ambos bajaron y en ese instante, uno de los hombres que salían del lugar se acercó a ellos. Acababa de cortar por móvil y por la cara que tenía parecía tener una roca mas sobre su cabeza

― Jack, Charlie. Me alegra que viniesen. ―

― ¿Que ocurrió, Terry? ―

― Los vecinos escucharon disparos. Llamaron a la estación. Mandamos a Peter y Loise a revisar y se encontraron con la puerta trasera a medio abrir.―

Mientras iba explicando los tres entraron. Dentro había mas oficiales haciendo su trabajo. ― Esta familia parece maldita.

Jack, un hombre entrado en años pero que no pasaba los cincuenta y cinco, de metro setenta y con algo de pancita cervecera, lo miró ante esa extraña afirmación.

― Me acaban de llamar de la oficina. ― Terry negó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sacándose previamente el sombrero. Parecía no creer lo que ocurría. ― John Holler murió esta noche, en plena salida con unos amigos. Cayó muerto por un ataque cardiaco, no se pudo hacer nada.

Eso no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos. Pero fue cuando llegaron al arco que dividía la cocina del living que recibieron el verdadero puño de realidad.

Aquello era realmente grotesco.

Había sido una jodida pelea y el o los heridos, habían peleado con todas su fuerzas.

La sangre cubriendo todo era una prueba inequívoca de ello.

* * *

Tiempo sin actualizar esta historia. Espero que el cap les haya gustado.

Nos leemos luego!

Grisel


	20. Las piezas faltantes

Capitulo 19

Las piezas faltantes

― _¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde venimos realmente?_

Rennesme miró sobre su costado como la niña, su yo humano, permanecía quieta mirando la lejana y eterna noche. Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras en horas, si pudiese medirse el tiempo allí.

― Tal vez haya cosas que es mejor no saber.―

La no respuesta de Nessie fue una especie de: Quizás tengas razón.

Era un hecho, algo perturbaba su corazón. Algo que incluso ella en su esencia demoniaca sentía.

Habían perdido... ¿pero qué?

*―*―*―*―*

Jacob detuvo su marcha cuando la voz de Edward se lo pidió. Nadie estaba para juegos. Con Rosalie y Esme cuidando a Nessie, todos los demás estaban reunidos en el despacho de Carlisle con las últimas noticias. La tensión rozaba a cada uno de ellos en una especie de manto sombrío y sobrecogedor, apretado y sofocante.

― ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

Las fichas estaban ahí pero difícil era ponerlas a todas en sus respectivos lugares.

― ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que nos has dicho? ― Edward tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza pero increíblemente una de ellas era justamente pensar como se lo dirían a Nessie cuando fuese el momento, cuando ella regresase de aquel coma en el que estaba sumida.

Charlie asintió.

― Por la cantidad de sangre perdida es imposible que se encuentren con vida.

Bella observó como Edward permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo de madera. Podía sentir su confusión. Había piezas del rompecabezas por todas partes pero ninguna encajaba con ninguna. A cada pista que surgía le seguían una docena de preguntas sin respuestas. La situación se estaba poniendo insostenible.

En el pasado, cuando habían enfrentado a los Vulturis sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, tuviesen las armas o no, estaban listos para lo que vendría. Ahora el calvario de no saber los angustiaba. Su hija estaba un piso más arriba presa de su propia hambre. Las voces, la neófita que había encontrado hacía tiempo, los ataques mentales, las importantes desapariciones de esas muchachas alrededor del país, y ahora esto.

― Iré a visitar a esta mujer.― señaló Charlie.― Ella debe saber y está obligada a decírnoslo.

Antes de que cualquier pudiera responder escucharon la voz de Rosalie.

Bella y Edward se apresuraron a salir del despacho, seguidos por Jacob.

Rosalie parecía agitada y de haber podido, había estado más pálida que su color habitual. Se puso a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Esme acariciaba la frente y parte del cabello de Nessie mientras apretaba su mano en forma de apoyo con ese aire maternal y acogedor.

Se oyó un móvil sonar y a alguien salir de la habitación.

Bella se acercó a la cama con el corazón en el puño.

...

Rennesme aun en su estado de inconsciencia. Aun inmóvil y con respiración pausada lloraba en silencio.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo mismo iré a hablar con esa tipa y le sacare toda la información que tenga, aunque sea a la fuerza!― rugió el hombre lobo sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

Charile volvió a entrar en la habitación.

― No hará falta.― su expresión era incomprensible, como si él mismo no entendiese muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Miró al grupo completo antes de largar un apenas audible.― Acaba de llamarme...

El pedido de su abuela era extraño pero no se atrevía a contradecirla. Si Dolores Zoler pedía algo era por algo (valga la redundancia). Era su conexión con el universo la que hacía que sus acciones tuviesen siempre sentido aunque en un principio no lo pareciera.

Así que cuando la había despertado y obligado a bajar con ella al living no tuvo más que aceptar su derrota y dejarse llevar.

Claro que no esperaba que semejante noticia fuese la causante del alboroto.

En la pantalla vieja, uno de los reporteros locales explicaba los últimos informes policiales mientras que de fondo, la casa de John Holler era requisada por varios grupos de especialistas policiales.

La imagen del abuelo de los gemelos apreció en pantalla.

...que ha muerto la noche pasada por un ataque al corazón no estaba en casa cuando se produjo el violento...la policía aun investiga si...sin embargo fuentes cercanas a...

Tuvo que sentarse. Las piernas le temblaban y el pecho se le comprimía de forma violenta ante cada bocanada de aire. Su abuela al lado puso su mano sobre su rodilla para llamar su atención.

―Abuela, dime que está pasando.― masculló con voz cortada por la tristeza.

Los gemelos habían pasado a ser parte de su vida hacia poco, pero era buenos amigos y era inevitable no sentirse tocada por semejante suceso.

Dolores permaneció en silencio mientras las noticias continuaban dando su parte. Fuera, las gotas de lluvia mojaban la acera en un comienzo de triste capa pegajosa.

― Él ha vuelto mi niña.― la expresión confusa de Samantha podía decirlo todo, así como el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo. De la nada comenzó a sudar y a sentirse mareada.― Cielo, cálmate.

― ¿Él hizo esto?― su abuela asintió.

― En cierta forma...― agregó luego de unos segundos y con la mirada realmente apenada.

La joven se levantó rápidamente. Sentía tanto asco que estaba segura que...dios, las paredes se estaban cerrando.

― ¡Sam! ¡Mi niña!― Dolores vio como su nieta salió por la puerta principal con tanta prisa que no cavia duda de que estaba por comenzarle un ataque de ansiedad.

No importaba que estuviese lloviznando, ni que la ropa se le pegase al menudo cuerpo con rapidez y molesta humedad. Debía continuar. Caminar lo más rápido que pudiese. Debía alejarse de esos pensamientos que la atormentaban desde que había tenido uso de razón, desde que se había dado cuenta de toda la oscuridad que rodeaba su pasado y parte de vida. De esa endemoniada montaña rusa de desaciertos y encontronazos con la realidad que siempre se encargaba de volver a ella de forma brusca y despiadada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

La mandíbula se encontraba tan tensa que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

¿Acaso estaba maldita? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo en una vida pasada?

La cabeza llena de preguntas parecía un bote de pintura siendo mezclado en un aparato especial.

Forks era pequeño, era agradable y desapercibido. Llenaba todos los puntos para ser el lugar perfecto para continuar con su vida pero...

Temía, no por ella, sino por su abuela. ¿Qué haría si se lo volviese a encontrar? ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer en tal caso? Dolores ya estaba vieja. De joven podría haber hecho más que desmadres en la mente de ese enfermo pero ya estaba cansada. Habían sido años de ataques mentales, años en los cuales su abuela había impedido que estos llegasen a ella y ahora así de la nada todo se iba al caño, ¿cómo es que...?

El sonido de las patrullas, de la gente yendo y viniendo.

Levantó la vista encontrándose de lleno con la misma imagen que se plasmo en televisión minutos antes.

En ese instante fue consciente del frio pero este no era producto del agua que se escurría entre sus largos cabellos negros. No. Venía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Aquello tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla.

No podía ser posible...

Samantha no era capaz de plantearse y aceptar la idea de que su padre hubiese hecho semejante atrocidad...otra vez.

*―*―*―*―*

Las ramas caídas crujieron bajo su peso pero eso no era lo importante. A su alrededor, el aroma a naturaleza se intensificaba y las luces de ese café a media carretera no podían opacar con la magnificencia del paisaje circundante.

Vio a Charlie bajar del automóvil y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

¿Entonces? preguntó Seth a unos metros de él.

"Esperaremos" fue su respuesta.

Agradeció que Leah no agregase nada. Estaba al tanto que la situación era desconocida y más que impredecible.

Los tres dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, ocultándose más aun entre las sombras de la noche.

Cuando Charlie entró a ese pequeño pero acogedor el sonido de sus duras botas resonó llamando la atención de algunos comensales. Su atención se fijó plenamente en las mesas del fondo y allí, como lo habían acordado, se encontraba una señora mayor que levantó la mano disimuladamente.

Su cuerpo se movió con suma precisión y no tardó nada en llegar junto a la mesa y sentarse. Una de las camareras se acercó pero él no ordenó nada.

Los ojos de esa mujer eran increíblemente inteligentes, cansados y añejos. No estaba seguro si debía temer o no, pero el instinto y la experiencia le dictaminaban que no era peligrosa.

― ¿Que es lo que la hizo llamarme señora Zoler?

La mujer sonrió de lado, pero el aire que continuaba rodeándola era de pena y melancolía.

― Creo que ya lo sabe.― cuando la miraba directamente sentía como si ella pudiese ver a través de la fachada, pasando por el policía, por el padre, hasta llegar a lo que básicamente era Charlie Swan.― Su nieta...

― ¿Como sabe de ella?―

Dolores no contesto rápidamente. Parecía elegir las palabras cuidadosamente para no ser mal interpretada de buenas a primeras.

¿Cuánto podría decirle al humano? ¿Cuánto sabría este de la naturaleza de su propia nieta? Olía que estaba al tanto de varias cosas, básicas pero que el resto...el resto permanecía bajo una tenue manta de... ¿Seguridad? ¿La seguridad de quien? ¿La suya o la de la chica?

― ¿Que tanto sabe de su nieta?―esa pregunta lo sorprendió. ― Me refiero, de donde viene...

― No sé qué tiene que ver todo eso con su llamado.

― Tiene todo que ver, señor Swan.― respondió pasiva. ― El universo obra de formas distintas y cambiantes, no justas, sino, balanceantes.― hizo una pausa para tomar de la pequeña taza de café que tenía entre manos.― En este mundo, no todos somos iguales, aunque suene degradante.

― Usted ha sido vecina de chicas que han desaparecido hace un tiempo.― el café fue depositado lentamente sobre el pequeño plato.

― Sobre eso, la explicación es parte del todo.―

― Este sería un buen momento.―

― Ya le dije todo lo que sabía a la policía.―

Ambos se miraron con sumo cuidado, determinando el paso que darían a continuación.

― Les dijo todo lo que ellos podían escuchar.― dijo lenta y tranquilamente.

― Con eso quiere decirme...―

Charlie se labio los labios partidos.

― Este es otro tablero, señora Zoler, aquí las reglas del juego son mas especificas porque ambos sabemos las reglas debajo de la mesa.―

― Esto nos conduce a la primera pregunta: ¿Que tanto sabe sobre el origen de su nieta?

― Sé lo suficiente para saber que esto no se resolverá por medios comunes. Que sea lo que esta atacándola no se detendrá por las buenas.

Dolores volvió a mirarlo con esa sabiduría extraña y lejana. Era el momento de que las piezas comenzaran a tomar su verdadera forma.

*―*―*―*―*

Tocó el campo magnético y las ondas comenzaron a formarse rápidamente, expandiéndose hacia el infinito mismo. De su lado, la nieve iluminada por la luna, del contrario, la oscuridad de la incertidumbre.

De su lado lo atemporal, del otro la vertiginosa fusión del presente, el pasado y el futuro.

Debía volver, tenía tanta urgencia, debía volver. ¿Pero por qué esa necesidad imperiosa? ¿Por qué esa angustia que no se iba?

Un momento...

¿Qué era eso?

...

...

¿Cascabeles?

El espacio imperturbable comenzó a manifestarse turbio, extraño, móvil. Una nueva energía se cernía sobre él captando las moléculas y reconvirtiéndolas, regresándolas iguales pero diferentes. La sensación que dejaba era la de estar a la orilla de un río con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, encontrar que todo a tu alrededor sabe y se ve diferente.

Y ese sonido.

Cascabeles.

Nessie se levantó cuando el tirón en la mitad de su estomago se hizo poderoso. Estaba segura que de haber ocurrido en la realidad, eso la hubiese hecho doblarse por la mitad.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Rennesme estaba junto a ella, y salida de la nada se notaba preocupada o...no, era extrañada. El ente no conocía la presencia que estaba causando aquello pero no le temía.

La miró con la intensidad roja de su ser.

Alguien te está llamando.

Debían estar jodidamente desesperados para permitirlo. Dios, como él. Todos parecían aferrarse a cualquier pista por más absurda que esta fuese y eso es lo que los había llevado a estar en esa situación realmente fuera de contexto. De contexto de su historia, de la manera de manejarse ante la vida, la eternidad, sus creencias y costumbres. Estaban yendo más allá de lo permitido incluso por su raza.

Y a eso se le llama desesperación ya que las salidas posibles y a la vista están tapiadas, cementadas, borradas incluso.

Jacob vio como la mujer era ayudada por su nieta. Dolores Zoler podía ser persuasiva y muy inteligente, pero el tiempo le estaba ganando a ese cansado cuerpo de entradas canas y huesos roídos por la enfermedad y los años. Y a pesar de todo se la veía tranquila, resignada.

En la puerta estaban Edward y Bella, acompañando a Carlisle.

Habían pasado menos de 15 horas desde la primera reunión que habían tenido ella y Charlie, horas en las cuales se masticó la idea de dejarla acercarse al núcleo de todo. Dolores Zoler no había explicado todo con precisión, pero los cabos sueltos que unió y los que dejó eran lo suficientemente fuertes para permitirle por unos minutos, por un lapso pequeño de su vida humana, acercarse a la familia de vampiros.

¿Como esa mujer que caminaba con dificultad y subía las escaleras del poche con lentitud era la clave del rompe cabezas? ¿Qué verdad escondían sus ojos y su alma?

Jacob dejó escapar un pesado suspiro luego de transformarse en humano y reprimió el deseo de caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Las mujeres no debían verlo por ahora.

Cuando se detuvo en la mitad del hall parecía estar recuperando el aliento.

― Abuela.―

― Estoy bien, cielo. ― dijo soltándose lentamente del brazo de su nieta. Sus ojos negros observaron todo con sumo cuidado.

― ¿Quiere tomar algo?― preguntó Carlisle amablemente y por alguna razón, sintió una suave y olvidada sensación. Algo que no supo desmenuzar en ese instante.

― En otra circunstancia habría aceptado, pero claramente, señor Cullen, sus nervios no soportarían la carga pesada.― se giró suavemente para hablar con Bella. El aire que rodeaba a la anciana era tan poderosamente especial que difícilmente se lo podría calificar como algo especifico. ― ¿Serías tan amable de llevarme hasta tu hija?

Edward, Carlisle y Charlie cruzaron miradas. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer sabía eso?

Cuando Bella no se movió, cuando la duda se plantó en todos ellos la mujer soltó una leve risa.

― Comprendo su nerviosismo. Pero como verán, poco puedo hacer con este cuerpo por más que mi espíritu sea más joven.― se acercó lentamente a Bella y en un acto de confianza tomó su mano suavemente sin inmutarse siquiera por la frialdad que estas presentaban. Su semblante era tan pacifico y se sentía tan claro y puro como estar frente a la fuente misma de la verdad universal. Así de poderoso y exótico.

Una de las verdades de la realidad estaba por ser develada y la única manera de comenzar con el pie derecho ante semejante revelación, era no temer a las consecuencias.

Bella sintió la necesidad de ser nuevamente esa humana que una vez había sido, esa que pensaba que la eternidad junto al ser amado era el mayor regalo. Como vampiro se tendía a olvidar las pequeñas valentías de la existencia, como humano, uno estaba atado a esos pequeños placeres arriesgados y bastante dolorosos.

Lo que estaba pidiendo esa mujer, más allá de algo obvio, era sin embargo, incomprensible. Estaba pidiendo que confiaran en ella sin conocerla. Estaba poniendo las reglas del juego y moviendo las piezas primero.

¿Debía dejarla hacerlo?

No había necesidad de palabras, su esposo tenía la misma duda planteada. Ninguno estaba cómodo con la decisión de dejarla entrar pero ¿Y si no lo hacían? ¿Y si le pedían que se retirara? Continuarían con las manos vacías y con una hija postrada en una cama. Pero ¿Qué seguridad había de cambio si permitían que Dolores Zoler se encontrase con Rennesme? ¿Continuarían con las manos llenas de nada o la esperanza se situaría entre ellos?

Que rudimentario era desear pensar solo como humana cuando en realidad debía agregarle el fuerte lazo de madre a la ecuación.

_Debes decidirte._

¿A qué te refieres?

_Te lo dije. Te están llamando._

¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

La figura de Nessie, con su aspecto de niña y el ente, el demonio que en ella vivía, con el cuerpo de una mujer se enfrentaron mientras el sonido continuaba rebotando en cada uno de los recovecos de aquel paisaje muerto y lleno de nada.

_Vivir._

Nessie sintió otro tirón en medio de su pecho cuando las últimas letras de esa palabra fueron pronunciadas y los cascabeles elevaron su intensidad.

_Ahora._

*―*―*―*―*

En medio de su camino hacia el primer piso había escuchado la voz de su nieta. Parecía sorprendida por algo o por alguien, por la presencia de ese recién llegado.

Como era de esperarse Jacob no había podido aguantar mucho tiempo afuera y cuando su entrada fue cortada por el llamado de su nombre no tuvo más que poner cara póker y ahorrarse discursos que no venían al caso.

Pero Sam era muy parecida a su abuela y prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de observación que pudiese perturbar aun más la situación. Porque ya de por sí, ella misma estaba más que confundida.

Esa familia no era normal.

Ninguno de ellos, siquiera el hombre llamado Charlie.

Dolores Zoler entró en la habitación siguiendo los elegantes pasos de Bella. Se detuvo nuevamente a ver todo, una costumbre en ella al parecer.

La anciana cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y contrario a lo que hubiesen imaginado, se mantuvo quieta sin sentir la necesidad de acercarse a la cama en donde Rennesme descansaba.

La familia entera estaba congregada entre el pasillo, la puerta y la habitación misma.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente su semblante permaneció suave.

― Ella está aquí.― la mujer sonrió hacia el rincón lindero a la ventana.― Puede escucharlos.― hizo una pausa. ― ¿Pasas mucho tiempo junto a la ventana?

Nessie tuvo que tragarse el: ¿Puedes verme?

Asintió.

¿Quién eres? preguntó la figura fantasmal. ¿Eras tú la que me llamaba?

―No puedo darme el crédito de ello, pequeña.― objetó la mujer cuidadosamente.

Rennesme suspiró.

―Eres más perceptiva de lo que crees, quizás por eso...― se detuvo cuando vio que ella no la escuchaba realmente. Esa joven tan pérdida en sí misma.

Edward sentía la mirada de casi todos en su nuca, pero negó en señal clara que aún no había podido ver nada. Esa anciana tenía la misma habilidad que Bella.

Desde que había llegado hasta ahora su cabeza y pensamientos eran un total secreto.

―Lamento no haber podido evitarlo.― la mujer sonaba sincera, apenada y triste.

― No entiendo por qué.― los dedos fantasmales acariciaron el cristal sin percibir su estado gélido.― Lo que sucedió fue mi culpa. Soy un monstruo.

La anciana negó al instante con aire maternal.

― No lo es y no lo eres.― recalcó.― El que te persigue…él sí lo es.―

La familia completa se tensó al darse cuenta que ese era el inicio.

― ¿Quién la persigue?― no se pudo diferenciar la voz de Edward y Jacob, ambos habían hablado al unísono en un tono fuerte y preocupado. Cargados de decenas de emociones.

― "El hijo".― contesto lúgubre.― Un hibrido con mas maldad que ambición…él… ― Miró a Sam aun parada en la puerta del lado de afuera. Parecía que la comisura de sus labios estaba pegada. Su semblante era casi tan triste como el de Nessie.― El padre de mi nieta.

Los ojos de los presentes fueron a la joven callada.

― ¿Hibrido?

― ¿Podría ser más clara?

No existe una medida para las verdades, ni para las respuestas cargadas de estas. No existe tampoco el momento propicio para debelarlas por que se quiera admitir o no, la verdad en su mayoría de las veces duele y es vergonzosa. Duele porque justamente, y valga la redundancia, es verdadera. Y avergüenza porque es esa parte de nosotros que muchas veces nos negamos a aceptar por miedo a no poder enfrentarlo y cambiar.

No por el bien de los demás, sino por el nuestro. Quedar como débil ante los demás no es tan pesado como quedar así ante uno mismo.

La mujer caminó hasta una silla. Su nieta se apresuró a ayudarle.

― Su hija es un hibrido.― las palabras salieron de su boca e instantáneamente Bella y Edward supieron que estaba hablándoles a ellos. ― Humana y vampiro.

Preguntarle como lo sabía quedaba muy descolocado por que habrían de haber de ignorado la enorme seguridad en su tono.

Fue una sorpresa. Luego de Nahuel era la segunda mitad humana mitad vampiro que conocían en persona.

― ¿Por qué la busca? ¿Por qué a mi hija?― Bella se adelantó hacia la señora.― ¿La conoce? ¿Qué le hizo?

La mujer permaneció tranquila.

― Creemos que no trabaja solo.― explicó.― En su poder o bajo su mando hay alguien que puede establecer relación psíquica.

Era obvio que la situación se estaba complicando aún más.

― ¿Es la voz?― preguntó repentinamente Rennesme.

―Si cariño, mi nieta ha pasado por lo mismo.― suspiró.― Siento no haber podido ayudar a tiempo.

La joven negó tranquilamente.

― ¿Qué dice?― exigió saber Jacob con el cansancio y la pena bailando en su rostro.

― La voz que escuchaba. Preguntó por ella.― respondió sabiendo cuanto necesitaba saber. Podía palpar la enorme y universal unión que los protegía. De cierta manera parecían ser la misma persona en cuerpos diferentes.

Sonrió.

Esos dos eran almas gemelas. El camino a seguir.

― ¿Por qué no…?

― ¿Ataca bajo este techo?― la mujer miró a Bella.― Tu escudo se vería limitado de ser otra circunstancia, pero los lazos emocionales que te unen a tu hija la protegen hasta cierto punto. Pero aun así.― Rennesme permanecía en el mismo rincón.― Ya tenía sueños aun viviendo aquí. ¿No es así?

― Si.―

La respuesta pareció ser percibida por todos puestos que se instalo un silencio representativo.

― Es mi culpa, lo deje entrar. No pedí ayuda, no dije nada…por mí casi…― la niña caminó hasta la cama en donde su cuerpo yacía inmóvil.― Las venas de las que probé podrían haber sido las de él. Jamás me podre perdonar el peligro en el cual lo puse.

― No mereces lo que sucedió.― objetó.― No merecías ser empujada al límite de devorar tus propias muñecas.

Los etéreos dedos recorrieron las vendas del brazo.

― Era esto o mi abuelo.―

Edward se sobresaltó.

La mujer lo había dejado entrar y como si estuviese mirando con sus ojos, la imagen de Rennesme en pequeño lo llenó de pena.

― ¿Por qué se ve así?―

Su hija cerró los ojos llena de vergüenza por que su padre pudiese verla en ese estado lamentable.

― Es como me siento.― contestó directamente.― Lo que nunca he dejado de ser.

― Eso no es cierto.― respondió su padre acercándose a la cama permaneciendo del lado opuesto en el que estaba ella. Bella siguió a su esposo y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de él.

― ¿Cómo la sacamos de esto?― Jacob era directo. Bastante tenía con su culpa por no haberlo podido evitar, como para encima ser paciente.― Ella debe regresar a su cuerpo.― era una orden, o quizás alcanzaba el grado de directriz de macho alfa.

La anciana caminó hasta situarse al lado de la fantasmagórica Rennesme y la miró a los ojos.

― Se revierte pero no es algo que dependa de un ritual externo. Ella debe quererlo. Enfrentar la realidad de la que es partícipe.

―Estoy huyendo.― ahora cada palabra dicha por su yo demoniaca comenzaba a tener cierto sentido y las piezas empezaban a uniré con una precisión impresionante.

Fue claro que no era necesario contestar ni agregar nada.

La angustia dentro de sí pudo tanto que se apartó de la mujer y se acerco nuevamente a la ventana, dándoles la espalda a todos

Contuvo las lágrimas físicas; por dentro su alma se desmoronaba astillando la poca cordura que quedaba en su cuerpo.

― "Debes hacerlo rápido."― era una advertencia muda, tan obvia que no merecía la pena ser pronunciada.

* * *

Capitulo 19 y ante ultimo. Para mas información visiten la pagina del fic. El link en mi perfil.

Beshos

Grisel


End file.
